


Uncontrollable

by Azumarille



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Probably Chris/Leon Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumarille/pseuds/Azumarille
Summary: It all started with a light touch that made her shudder. That annoying Alpha had only touched her shoulder, or at least had just brushed her skin through his glove and still, her body had tensed suddenly.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 103
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ;D 
> 
> Before you read I advise you to read the tags first, this is an Omegaverse, so if you don't like it you don't read it. So firstly I want to say that for me it doesn't make sense to write an F/M omegaverse since the purpose of an omegaverse is for M/M relationship, but I don't know why I grew fond of this idea with Carlos and Jill. 
> 
> And sorry if my English ain't very good or if there's some spelling mistakes (I hate grammar and conjugation), since it is my third language. Please tell me ! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :D

It all started with a light touch that made her shudder. That annoying Alpha had only touched her shoulder, or at least had just brushed her skin through his glove and still, her body had tensed suddenly. Her skin bristled under the warm touch, it felt like a shockwave of electricity had traveled her entire body in seconds making her all hot and bothered. The moment the fingers had landed on her she had rejected them vividly.

The sensations were unknown for Jill, never had she felt such powerful feelings just from a light touch. But it wasn’t just that. There had been more strange sensations afterwards, all because of those fingers, and probably his strong gaze… and the surname… _Supercop_. It annoyed her, more than that, it made her body act strangely since she'd quit the train station such as her body warming up dangerously, feeling thirsty to the point that she had to lick her lips many times to rehydrated them, and finally all those mixed pheromones that she never had smelled before made her sick to the core.

It had been too much for her to handle, but again she didn’t understand all the change. For a Beta to feel all of that was… weird…Though she didn’t care, and had pushed through this fever, had forgotten about it during her trip to reset the circuit breakers in attempt to save the civilians cornered in the subway station. Until she had heard his voice again through the radio.

* * *

“ Well, I knew you could do it _Supercop_ ! You’re incredible. ” Jill’s legs almost gave off. She was trembling like a leaf after hearing his voice, his fucking rough voice. Beads of sweat started to travel her temples too as her body began to burn right away… She still didn’t understand, yet Jill breathed sharply and answered, trying to remain in control of herself.

“ Of course, I wouldn’t lea– Mnnh ! ” All of sudden, a strong pain invaded her lower abdomen making her bend in half violently. Well, here was gone her chance to not show any of her symptoms. Her hands grabbed the first thing she touched, tightening her fists as hard as she could, not succumbing to the horrible cramps that made her moan desperately.

“ What’s wrong ?! Are you hurt ?! ” Carlos's voice resonated through the talkie, sounding worried and grave, for a moment she could even perceive an unidentifiable concern for her state. Jill gulped, the words leaving her mouth with a lot more difficulty than she anticipated. “ I – I’m – f – fine ! ”

“ No you ain’t ! I’m coming to get you, don’t go anywhere ! ” His voice got hoarser than it usually sounded… worry, despair, need to protect… She hated the fact that her sense of perception got sharper through the night, however not as much as she hated the feeling of becoming weak. She was a member of the S.T.A.R.S damnit ! She gained her place by making her feet bleed from the efforts she had put to be where she was, to be a part of the elite team. She didn't need anyone help, and mostly not the help of a soldier working with Umbrella.

Carlos was making her self-conscious, was making her weak, but still… she didn’t understand why. And why it was happening now, during a pandemic apocalyptic outbreak as crazy as this one. Talking of craziness, she was losing it, and more the pain invaded her being, the scents eating her nostrils, plus the uncomfortable burning sensation in her belly, more she was going insane… She was thinking the worst of her thoughts, the thoughts that made her completely paranoid for months… What if –

“ Jill ! Answer me ! ” Her legs gave off instantly. It was an order. Carlos's tone was harsh, invasive, forcing her mind to obey the demand. She hated it. She hated that she wanted to answer him immediately ; she had to bite her lower lip until it drew blood to not give in. Jill wanted to answer to reassure him, but something in her was screaming rebellion, urging her to not access his demand as it was making her seem frail.

But she couldn’t hold her tongue any longer. “ No ! Don’t – don’t come ! It’s just – I feel nauseous from the sickening stench of blood and rotten flesh that’s all ! Don’t come, I’m fine…” Her lips trembled uncontrollably, it upset her to not stay in control of herself, again.

“ This is what you want me to believe, but I’m coming anyway _Supercop_.”

The surname, it annoyed her more as her cheeks grew warmer. She would not give in. “ I said don’t come ! I’m fine ! I have all my limbs intact, and I will make it back without your help ! You call me Supercop although you – ”

“ Okay, okay ! Okay Jill… I give up… Be safe on your way back.” Carlos cut her before he could upset her more than he did, he understood that the woman was pressured by what was happening in the city, all stressed because of all this madness. He shouldn’t tease her more or abuse of his Alpha status over her, but if someone asked him, he would not lie about the fact that Jill intrigued him quite a lot to the point that he couldn’t control his Alpha side when talking to her. Sometimes he wanted to growl at her for her insolence, other times he would want to tease her in hope to gain a reaction, or for example now he felt the need to protect her… It didn’t make sense to him to have a sudden interest for a Beta woman.

She puzzled him, not knowing if he liked this kind of woman or not, trusted her or not. _Whatever_ , he thought, they were together in this situation, it wasn’t the moment to let his gender take over, it was the last thing they needed.

When he logged off of the radio, Jill felt she could breathe again. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, though she knew that she couldn’t care much more than that, she just hoped that it was just her getting sick and not her being infected by the virus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again ! Hope you liked the first chapter ! 
> 
> I don't want that fic to be long, but it will depend on me and you ! I understand that this ship is not as much interesting as it once was, but I ain't giving up on them nor on Chris/Leon either. It hurts me to see people abandoning some fan fictions because they don't have feedbacks, I understand them so please give love to the other writers too. I try my maximum to write comments when I finish reading, but sometimes I'm discouraged when the story is discontinued. So if you ever read someone give them love, or opinions or better, write something for this ship so it won't die !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> I'm so thankful for the kudos and comments, it's been a while since I wrote something in English. So I'm going to go slowly with this fic. 
> 
> I'm going to update 1000/1500 words per chapters so I could correct myself more efficiently (don't worry I write really fast). 
> 
> Again, if there's something wrong with my English, please tell me, so I could correct it and will not do the same mistake in the future :D
> 
> Enjoy !

She only needed five minutes, not much. Five minutes to recollect herself and think about her options. Slumped on the floor of the circuit breaker room, Jill started to breathe like she never had before. “ Okay… Okay… Calm down… Be smart about it… Don’t panic… ”

While she soothed herself, she took a last long breath of air and thought about the possibilities of being probably infected. First, she began to check any wounds on her body, anything that would look like a bite, or a profound cut. She palpated every centimeter of herself but didn’t feel any particular pain, nor had seen blood coming out of anywhere. Then, she tried to look more closely to the little injuries she had around her arms, and none of them seemed abnormal : no change of color, no pustules, no visible veins around them…

Even if all these possibilities were excluded now, she still believed that something was obviously manifesting itself within her, and so, it didn’t comfort her on the idea of not being infected. What if she had been impregnated which was actually growing inside her, and one time or another would get out after the gestation was over ?

Assuredly, she had felt pain somewhere in her abdomen… Her eyes widened, her fingers trembled at the idea, nonetheless she brought them to her belly and roughly palpated the area, sinking them as deep as she could, not minding the pain they inflicted.

She felt nothing strange, there were no movements, nor she felt something resembling a heartbeat. Though, it could be growing discreetly and – No, no, no… It couldn’t be that after all, when the enormous parasite had ambushed her and impregnated her previously she immediately made herself vomit ; had done it many times until nothing remained, until her stomach was completely empty.

What if one of them survived inside ? But if she recalled the events, she felt the same pain when she had been on the train talking to Mikhail. She had tried to not show her discomfort when it happened back then, so it couldn’t be it… _Right_ ?

She was getting paranoid, and she couldn’t help herself but remember the tragic incident at Arklay… After all, there was a chance that she had gotten infected there… Then again, why the virus would take two months to manifest itself ?

Jill’s head began to hurt from all those thoughts, she was slowly driving herself insane, and she knew she could not permit it, not when civilians's lives were on the line. So, she inhaled a long breath before exhaling it, emptying her mind for two more minutes : no virus, no dead people, no monsters, no Umbrella, no _Carlos_ …

A shudder traveled her body suddenly just at the remembrance of the soldier. Fuck… She felt fine just some minutes ago, what was wrong with her, she thought ?

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP**_

Jill jumped on her feet the moment she heard heavy stumping sounds, her bad thoughts disappeared from the suddenness. It was close, too close to her liking. She drew her shotgun out in reflex and made her way to the door carefully. She looked at it for what it seemed hours, but in fact only a minute passed… One of her hand moved by itself, curious to found out what was waiting outside of the room. The door opened, she stepped outside, heart beating frenetically, pointing her shotgun at anything that would be in front of her. Yet, there was nothing. Only the darkness kept her company. At least for now.

* * *

“ She’s taking too much time… Damnit ! Should've gone get her ! ” Carlos was passing back and forth in one of the station’s hallways. Worry was eating him to the point he kept on reprimanding himself, not exactly knowing if he should go or stay, upsetting her or getting her back here alive.

He was conflicted, and it could be seen by how much he was emitting strong distressed pheromones, and the rumbles that escaped his mouth from time to time. That woman was going to be the death of him, he swore. Carlos couldn’t explain why he cared so much for her, after all - No, no, no… He had no right to think like that, whatever how one looked at it she was still a civilian, plus she risked her life to help them, he owed her that.

However, she didn't trust him at all, and their last conversation proved it. She didn’t want him to help her… “ _Mierda !!_ ” Carlos banged with his foot the first bin he saw out of frustration. Now he was getting angry. What was he doing wrong ? He was saving people but still it wasn't enough, it was not enough for that Beta cop. Yeah, that was it, the moment he'd see her he’d give her a piece of his mind.

He would not let a Beta have her way with him… He was an Alpha, he had a proud to maintain, and if he wasn't under the effect of suppressants she surely would not dare be that arrogant if he showered her with his dominant scent.

Finally, he stopped walking and huffed in resignation. “ What are you thinking Carlos… ? This is not the moment… I need to calm down… ” He breathed in and out slowly, calming the sourness that was emanating from him… Better.

At the same moment he heard steps coming to his way, someone was coming down the stairs, towards him. It was her, he recognized the light sounds of her footsteps. He needed to remain calm and not lose his temper.

He was right, it was indeed her. When she came into view, he put on a mask and instead of getting angry he tried to compliment her. “ Nice job _Supercop_. I’m impressed. ” He smiled to show his honesty, but that smile faltered as fast as it appeared. Something was off with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was really explanatory, for the next chapter I promise more actions and interactions :D There'll be some dialogues and situations from the game, so then you could refer to it, but I'll add some other elements that were not in the game (but wish it were) and remove the redundant actions. 
> 
> I wish that I could make Carlos talk in Spanish, but I only know tiny words :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> I'm really glad that some people are enjoying the story ! I don't have a lot expectations about this story since it is an omegaverse (and I know how hated the theme can be, but I love it anyway), plus an omegaverse with F/M relationship (My first ! Usually I write M/M). And knowing that the ship was dying, I'd never thought that there were still Valenveira shippers reading ! 
> 
> In this chapter there will be some dialogues from the video game, so you know that I'll try to stick to the story, however, I changed some situations like the second chase Jill had in the game which didn't make sense to me in the scenario (but since it is a game, I understand the choice). You'll see !
> 
> Enjoy !

Carlos walked towards her, nonetheless, she took two steps back. He understood… She felt discomfort around him… _Well, not the first_ , he thought. But the intention always hurt anyway. He would not cross her boundaries, and make things worse.

Jill’s eyes didn’t look at him, but instead she stared at her feet, holding her right arm with her left hand… She was trembling. More than that, something had changed about her but he couldn’t put a finger on it. “ Jill… Are you okay ? ”

His tone was gentle, afraid to upset her more than he already did. As she didn’t respond immediately, he decided to take three steps back. At last, she looked up, their eyes met. Carlos could see the coldness in them, obviously something was up. His fists tightened, he didn’t like that situation at all.

“ I’m fine… Are we back in business ? ” Her voice sounded so small for a moment. _What is it Jill ? Tell me_ , this is what he wanted to ask, but he preferred to answer than insist.

“ Yeah, mostly. But we need 30 to 40 minutes to finish maintenance.” He waited for a reaction… He wasn’t disappointed. Jill frowned, displeasure adorned her face. Yet, what concerned him was how she was tightening her right arm. “ Jill – ”

When he was about to question her about what had happened, a significant sound of a metallic shutter opening was heard at his left. Instinctively, he drew his machine gun towards the strangers, but drew it back when he saw Nicholai and Tyrell coming. Jill tensed alarmingly, first because of the sudden sound, second because new scents invaded her nostrils, scents that made her extremely nauseous… Alpha’s scents. And of course, she recognized the horrendous odor of the man who shouted with cold blood his own teammate without second thought.

“ Nicholai ! How we doin’ ? ” Carlos approached the other soldier, soliciting him about the current crisis outside.

“ The town’s crawling with those freaks. No chance of fighting our way out of the city.” Nicholai answered him not without condescension, showing a "semblance of concern" about what was happening in Raccoon… _What a hypocrite_ , Jill thought, almost spilling her mind to all of them to hear.

As if he had heard her, Nicholai gaze turned in her direction, noticing with anger her presence. “ Why is she here ? ” Jill wanted to roll her eyes because of how childishly he reacted, pointing his finger at her like a freaking schoolboy ratting on his friends. Well, she wanted to, but couldn’t… All that because Nicholai’s scent got aggressive towards her.

It wasn’t her first time confronting those type of Alphas, completely full of themselves, usually she could handle herself against them pretty well, however right now it felt impossible to even stand for herself because of how much sensitive she was.

Before she could even open her mouth, Carlos came to her defense… She didn’t like that either. “ Hey. Calm down. She’s helping get the trains running again.” Carlos tried to stand in front of him, blocking his view, not wanting the situation to escalate furthermore. But of course the man didn’t take the hint and took big footsteps in order to confront her, probably in need to wash all of his foolish alphaness all over her face.

He smirked in disgust, eying wickedly at her ; he wanted to submit her, wanted her to avert her eyes in shame. She would not satisfy any of his wishes. “ She’s unreliable. Can’t pull the trigger when it counts.”

She could feel his breath scrapping her face, see how much each word distorted his mouth, he was clearly trying to intimidate her. Even if she was glued in place because of all those dangerous pheromones, she managed to frown at him. Holding her breath wouldn’t change anything, though she still had some fight in her, she would not give him what he wanted. She had to bite the inside of her mouth to retain the venomous words that tried to escape her tongue.

At last, Carlos intervened, not taking any more of this bad Alpha display. “ Hey, take it easy, will you ? She helped us a lot, more than you think. ” Carlos's tone was calm, almost soothing. It was enough to make Nicholai's nose wrinkle, turning fully to look at Carlos. “ She’ll get you killed. ” A warning. One that didn’t go well with Jill who couldn’t hold her tongue any longer.

“ The same way you shamelessly killed your teammate back there ? ” Nicholai, who was about to return to his affairs, turned around menacingly. His scent became rancid, almost fetid with ire. That made Jill gasp silently, and her stomach dropped suddenly. She felt her forehead getting wet too… He was forcing her to submit.

Never. She would not submit. She’d go against all the voices inside her to do so, break all the walls that were raising in front of her in order to not access his demand. And that was putting a lot of efforts ; efforts that she never had to do before… What was fucking wrong with her ?

“ Enough. Leave her alone Nicholai ! ” It was Carlos turn to step in again, but this time he let his scent shower the entire room. Dominance. It wasn’t as powerful as it originally was since he took suppressants, though, it was enough for Jill to drop on her knees and hold her belly in pain.

Now Nicholai faced Carlos, and the way they were staring at each other was clearly significant, _who was going to be the first to give up_. “ Or what ? She needs to learn her place and on the floor seems quite fitting for someone of her liking. ”

A glance at her and Carlos almost lost it. Seeing her grimacing like that, contorted on the floor… It didn’t make sense, but he knew one thing for a fact and it was the disgusting dominance that Nicholai was trying to assert on everyone in the room. He assumed that even a stressed Beta as fiery as Jill couldn’t take the pressure anymore.

“ I said, leave. her. alone. ” Carlos punctuated his words, an eerie tone to them, he even exhibited his canines for good measure. He was dangerously getting serious.

Tyrell had enough of this display, and seeing the poor girl bent in half was too much, as if the situation outside wasn’t grave already. “ Enough you two ! We don’t need Alphas fighting for dominance in addition to the outbreak we have to handle ! If you can’t hold yourselves, then fucking get out and make yourselves useful outside, otherwise you all need to behave, right now ! ”

Carlos didn’t want to be the first to give up, but his comrade was right, they didn’t need that crap right now. He reluctantly decided to calm down, returning finally to his normal self. Nicholai smirked, but did the same.

“ Good, now Nicholai let’s go, we still have work to do. ” Nicholai left without further ado, Tyrell on his heels right behind, but before disappearing Tyrell glanced at Carlos indicating with his eyes to look after the woman.

When they were gone, Carlos turned towards Jill… She was gone too. He got anxious, but thought that she could not had gotten far. So he trailed after her and eventually found her not too far from where they were.

She was crouching on the floor, her back presented to him, and with what he was hearing he assumed that she was vomiting or at least tried to do so. It hurt him to hear her gasping, almost suffocating with bile, he could tell with certainty that nothing was getting out of her mouth.

He approached her slowly, making his steps as soft as possible, almost afraid to even assist her, but he had to. “ Jill ? Are you alright ? ”

She hissed at him the moment his voice was heard. “ I don’t know, what do you think ?! ” Obviously she was pissed, he couldn’t blame her.

“ I’m… Sorry about what happened. We’re all a little bit worked up lately. ” Shame invaded him, he didn’t know what to say without upsetting her. Well, his excuse at least worked like a glove to do exactly what he wanted to avoid.

“ A little bit worked up ?! ” He expected that outburst anyway. She, now, turned to throw the most angry glower he had ever seen, he almost shuddered pleasantly... _What a gaze_ , he thought. “ By worked up you mean covering all the place with pheromones until suffocation ?! ”

He had no excuses, she was already not great and highly stressed, and assuredly he didn’t thought that his pheromones would affect a Beta that much, it just intimidate them usually, only Omegas reacted like that… And Jill was a Beta, or at least from what he could tell. She had no significant scent that proved the contrary, nor she was marked. Not like he thought that Omegas were weak or such, some of them could even have better jobs than Alphas, and even be more respected, though, she was a cop and the only reason they would let an Omega work as a cop would be if they were marked or bonded to an Alpha. She obviously wasn’t one. “ I… I didn’t mean to. I swear. ”

He heard her chuckle nervously. “ I don’t need protection ! If someone needs it, it'd be you ! That jerk killed one of your teammates and none of you reacted when I said it ! ” She was getting angrier and angrier, mostly because it was her only way to distract herself from the unbearable pain in her abdomen.

“ If he was infected then he had no choice but to – ” He didn’t have time to finish his sentence that she interrupted him. “ He wasn’t ! ”

“ Well you can’t be sure about it. ” It sounded like an excuse, one that made her eyes widened in astonishment. “ Are you seriously saying that ?!... You know what ? I shouldn’t be surprised to hear that from one of Umbrella’s minion. ”

The venom of her words was hard to swallow for Carlos. “ What the fuck Jill ?! We’re like you, we’re trying to save the city ! ”

“ Oh yeah ?! By spreading the virus and killing your teammates ?! Do you want me to call you a hero even after – Aah ! ” Her hand tightened around her belly when a wave of pain way stronger than the others ran through her body. Carlos's anger vanished instantly when he saw how she was suffering.

“ Are you okay ? Let me help you. ” He closed the gap between them, putting himself at the same height as her, yet, the moment his hand almost touched her back, she jumped on her right, avoiding the contact.

Carlos retrieved his hand, wrenched by her distrust. He shouldn’t have crossed her boundaries, nor he should have tried to argue regarding her state. She wasn’t well, and he knew better than make her feel sicker. “ Don’t… Don’t touch me...”

Her eyes were agitated, her voice soft but nervous, even her hands quivered, hell, all her body was trembling… It was clear. He inhaled sharply and got on his feet. “ Understood. I’ll wait over there, when you feel better join me. ”

Jill saw him starting to leave, she almost regretted her gesture… Something was wrong with her, and he had something to do with it… Probably. Earlier, when his scent had hit her, she had felt like she was shattering into pieces, it hadn’t had the same effect as Nicholai’s one… No, Carlos's fragrance was too intense… All of him was too much… Something was making her way too sensitive, too feverish–

She couldn’t finish her thought as a startling noise of a metal gate being destroyed echoed in a nearby hallway, making Carlos stop his ascension while he drew out his machine gun towards the source of disturbance. “ What ?!... Aw come on… not again. ”

Jill got on her feet promptly, ignoring the screams of her agonizing body. Carlos couldn’t care anymore about her demands, so in urgency, he ran towards her and grabbed one of her arm tightly. “ We need to go ! ”

Although how much it made her tremors more violent, she accepted the touch against her will and began to run with him towards a security gate. “ Wait ! I think it was following me before I get back ! ”

“ Whatever ! Now it’s here ! ” Carlos steps hurried, obliging Jill to strain herself more to keep up with him.

“ _**S.T.A.R.S.**_ ” The thing that was after them growled menacingly a word that Jill recognized, she heard the same term pronounced when that horrendous monster crushed into her apartment… It wanted her. It came for her.

She couldn’t risk civilians’s lives nor Carlos's one, she was the target not them. When finally they reached the security gate, Carlos pushed the emergency button in order to lock themselves from it.

Suddenly, that thing came into their view, determined to decimate them. Jill didn’t think twice, and despite the ache which was shaking her body horribly, she rolled outside the gate before it closed up. “ Hey ! Jill what are you doin’ ?! ” Carlos tried to lift the gate with his bare hands, but couldn’t retain the heavy door longer.

“ It’s after me. I’ll try to buy you some time to secure the civilians. ” Jill started to limp on the other direction, distracting automatically the monster which followed its prey without preoccupying itself with Carlos.

“ Jill ! No ! Don’t do it ! Damnit ! ” Carlos's voice resonated painfully inside her head, and something nearly made her return by his side. The pain, the sufferance her body was enduring, the insanity she was sinking into… All of that drained her energy, to the point she was left limping and panting during the chase. Yet, she couldn’t give up on herself, she couldn’t give up for the ones whom still needed her. After all, she was still a member of the S.T.A.R.S team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I said 1000/1500 words but in the end I didn't even respect that. The chapters felt to short, so I wrote more for this one (making it more difficult to autocorrect myself...).
> 
> Yeah, so no second chase when Jill comes back to the train station. In the game it felt off regarding the story to see that Nemesis stopped following her because, poor him, he couldn't pass the metal curtain of the station... I'm gonna change a lot of things, regarding the game, though I'm still going to follow some of the dialogues and some of the story.
> 
> And remember that that story will include some sexual actions !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> I'm so glad that some people are opening up to this genre and that they were still readers in this fandom. I'm really enjoying writing it despite my insecurities toward the language. But anyway, we can only improve after all :D
> 
> Enjoy !

Everything got out of hands within minutes. Carlos didn’t waste any more time. It wasn’t like he had a lot to begin with. Faster, before the worst could happen. He ran down the stairs rapidly, took many corridors and finally arrived at destination. All the faces turned towards him, watching with a certain anxiety the soldier panting and searching something with his eyes.

Carlos paid no mind to them, instead, he entered the wagon where was stocked all their arsenal. His precipitation alarmed Mikhail Victor. The older soldier grew worried when he saw Carlos in a hurry, the scent which trailed behind him betrayed his state of mind. Distress. Anger. Restlessness. _Fear_... Mikhail’s nose was still sharp as ever. He wasn’t the best Alpha of his league for nothing, even old, his Alpha status was still undisputed.

From that far, he saw Carlos taking off multiple C4 detonators, grenades and machine guns ammo from the weapon’s chest. He didn’t need to guess to know that the situation was critical, but by how selfish he was acting he knew that the situation had nothing to do with their main problem - the subway station -, otherwise he would have alarmed his crew.

“ Son, what’s the precipitation for ? ” The husky voice of his leader interpellated Carlos. He looked at him while at the same time loaded his weapon.

“ One of those bastards was after Jill, I need to go help her. ” Carlos did his best to remain in control, but his hands were so tightened around his weapon that anyone could tell he was about to implode.

“ We need you here, don’t risk your life for Valentine, she could handle herself. ” Mikhail said that with such assurance that it pissed the young soldier even more... He hadn’t seen how frail and fragile she looked like minutes ago.

“ She still needs me. ” The words were firm, clear. He would not give up on his resolution.

“ Carlos. ” The way the leader apostrophized his name annoyed him. The old soldier was asserting his power over him ; normally he would subjugate and bow his head down, a _“ Yes sir ”_ would even follow too.

Not this time. So, he started to groan slowly in defiance, loading his gun anew until a click sound was heard. The weapon was full and ready to butcher anything that would come across its path.

“ Don’t defy me. This is not a game. ” His Russian accent was more evident when he talked seriously. This was the warning before the real threat.

“ It ain’t one sir. I have to go, I’m not willing to sacrifice her. ” Carlos was determined to do what he intended to do, he would not back down.

“ Civilians's needs come first, you already know that. ” Of course his leader would say that… He just didn’t see Jill split in half, suffering badly.

“ She’s a civilian too. Her job was over the moment those creeps invaded the city, this is not her role to clean this type of mess, but ours. ” Carlos didn’t flinch, holding himself straight in front of a legend, the example for Alphas.

Mikhail inhaled. “ Jelal ! ” The named Jelal came immediately when his leader called. “ Yes sir ? ”

“ How long before the subway start running again ? ”

“ I’ll say less than thirty minutes from now on, sir. ” Hearing Jelal’s answer, Mikhail nodded then turned his face to Carlos. “ You heard him. You have less than thirty minutes to bring her, past the deadline, we’re gone. ”

Carlos was grateful. “ Roger. ” After that, Mikhail got back to his seat whereas Carlos took the explosives and ran outside of the wagon to prepare them rapidly. The wires were tricky to arrange, yet, he wasn’t an expert in heavy weapons for nothing, it took him only two minutes. Though, it was already two minutes wasted, two minutes away from Jill.

He was getting weirdly emotional towards her, he didn’t know if it was because he wanted to protect her, or because she seemed so special, or because he was strangely attracted to her… But, she kept rejecting all their interactions since their encounter. It actually hurt him a bit. He knew he shouldn’t feel that way, yet, he was still seeking for a little smile despite knowing her for only some hours.

Plunged in his thoughts, he didn’t see Tyrell coming but he surely heard him asking. “ You goin’ somewhere ? Why the hurry ? ”

Carlos hesitated to answer, but did anyway. “ I’m gonna get Jill back. ”

Tyrell looked at him nervously. “ You’re going to get yourself killed. ” Carlos struck back. “ Death is a part of our contract, this is our job. Jill has nothing to do with all this bullshit… If someone has more chance to die, it’s her… You saw her back there… ”

Yeah, indeed, he saw her overwhelmed and suffering on the floor and this was what had been bothering him the most. “ What if she was infected back then ? ”

Carlos movements stopped totally… He didn’t think about that possibility… He still didn’t want to think about it nor believe it. Though, it could be it… _Stop thinking about it Carlos_. “ It didn’t seem so. You can’t ask her to look clean cut when all this shit is also getting into our nerves… ” Denial. Tyrell didn’t argue furthermore, he knew his comrade, too obstinate to make sense, always playing the knight in shinning armor if anyone give him enough reasons to.

Carlos didn’t spare him a second glance and took his weapons quickly, leaving the area. Before he took the stairs, Tyrell shouted one last sentence at him. “ You better know what you’re doin’…”

_Me too…_

* * *

“ Think faster Carlos ! Come on ! You’re running out of time ! ” He was pressuring himself nonstop since he got out of the station to look for Jill. Ten minutes already passed, but he couldn’t trail her at all. He was growing desperate, he wished she would have left anything for him to track her, she wasn’t even answering radio calls.

He was slaying infected one after another as they kept coming at him, slowing down any of his ascension within the city. Stopping him from gathering any clue about her position. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a massive explosion, making some of the windows nearby – the ones that had survived the outbreak – shatter into pieces. Carlos’s eyes blew wide, dreading the worst.

“ Don’t panic big boy. Don’t fucking lose your mind now. ” He walked into a dark alleyway which was leading right to the place of impact. He wanted to believe it was her who had done it. He just needed to wish it with all his might.

…

“ Carlos… It’s Jill… Uh… Do – do you r–read me ? ”

The soldier stopped running when he heard Jill's voice through his ear set. He did let it open in case she’d call him. He sighed in relief… Smiling, he knew she wasn’t easy to break. Nonetheless, her voice was strained to its paroxysm, breaking at each word.

“ Loud and clear _Supercop_. Are you alright ? ” He tried to sound as neutral as possible, the way he was feeling jittery and at the same time apprehensive could tense her more.

“…” There was an hesitation on her end, so he repeated his question. “ Are you alright ? ” His fists tightened.

“… That – that bastard’s dead… ” Carlos could listen to her panting and tiny moans, obviously she was avoiding the question. He’d indulge her for now, since she did go through what seemed the worst nightmare ever.

“ Good. Fuck’im. “ Jill chuckled softly at his swear. He gulped. It was the first time. It sounded so fragile, but it gave him hope… She might come around and trust him… Right ?

“ Uh ! Shit ! ” It didn’t last long as she hissed in pain. Carlos hesitated… He felt the need to, again, ask if she was fine…. _Don’t cross her boundaries… Control yourself…_

However, Tyrell’s words echoed in his head…. _What if she was infected back then ?..._ He bit his lower lip to blood, it took everything in him to not order her, right now, to finally spill the truth. She would submit. He was sure he could force her… No. It wasn’t right. Instead he changed the subject, he needed to hear her voice longer.

“ Jill, why did you turn yourself into bait ? You could’ve been killed. ” She was on her way to meet death at this rate, he wanted her to rely on him. _Please, trust me Jill._

“ I had to… it wanted me. I was just… Hmph… doing my job… ” He already knew that.

“ And you did well… Thanks. Jill ? The subway is almost ready to go, you need to hurry. ” What a hypocrite he was. He didn’t even want to compliment her, he shouldn’t be proud for letting her acting like a sacrificial lamb. “ I’m on my way… I’m not too far.”

“ I’ll be waiting for you… _Supercop_.” His chest started to feel heavy, too much emotions were tangled together, none of them deciding to unravel themselves.

* * *

The pain had subsided after the chase in the train station. She was, however, still feeling something resembling contractions in her lower belly, but they were not as vivid as earlier. Yet, the tremors were still there, though, the worst would be how much she felt lonely… How much her mind asked for Carlos, but at the same time wanted to be away as far as possible from him.

It was a foreign feeling… Nothing made sense with her body right now. One moment she needed his reassurance and protection, and the other his presence stressed her more. Until now, there was no consequent evolution about a possible infection, in fact, she seemed to even doubt that idea… If she was infected wouldn’t the undead stop going after her ? Same with that thing that had been following her. After all, if they wanted her dead, transmitting the virus and letting it do the job would have the same result. She wasn't sure. She was still confused.

She confirmed one thing nonetheless, someone wanted her dead. This was the reason behind that creature, she was a target, a target that needed to be erased by all means. That monster hadn't stopped until she pulled the trigger at him, shooting right onto his flame thrower’s fuel tank which had exploded satisfyingly.

The peace came back afterwards and even if the pain had subsided slightly, her body had undergone too much damage before and after the chase. The stiffness was felt up to her toes. No more. She couldn’t bear any more of it. Her being still screamed for Carlos to come and get her, but she had her proud… Well, until the ache got the better of her and she had to call him. It was like she wasn’t on control of her body, her decisions, as if someone else took her body and only let the shell for her to support painfully.

When they talked through the radio, the pain had come back, piercing her belly instantly… However, something else had been felt too… There was a pleasant flutter once the pain had disappeared. Pleasant to the point her body burned, heating even more when he was rolling on his tongue the nickname he'd chosen for her. _Supercop_ … It always made her cheeks flush awkwardly, loving it against her will. What was wrong with her ?

As she was making her way back to the train station, she made sure to leave all these thoughts behind, it wasn’t the moment… She’d deal with them later.

Straight ahead, there was a long obscure alleyway that would lead to the subway quicker, though, it looked dangerous and the noises emanating from it made it less appealing. Even if the streets had been cleared by all the ammo she used on those infected, they kept crawling back, as if they were attracted by the scent of fresh meat… This was frightening. The pandemic was spreading at a fast pace… How many people were still stuck in their home waiting for someone to save them ? Children, pregnant Omegas, babies, youngsters, old persons…

Jill sighed. _We could have avoided it, if only they'd taken me seriously…_ , she thought.

Her eyes scattered around. The alleyway was too dangerous, mostly in her condition. But then, out of nowhere, a red dot appeared in front of her. Curious, she followed with her eyes its provenance, noting after a second that is was actually a laser sight pointed right towards her.

She didn’t have time to turn around as a projectile had split the air. She was grateful for her survival reflexes as she managed to jump away from it, otherwise she would have ended up in pieces now. It was a fucking rocket missile.

Her face turned towards the culprit, and what a shock she had when she saw the big bastard – she had killed – risen back from the dead, a rocket launcher in hands. Jill hadn’t had the time to gasp that another missile was launched, obliging her to escape as fast as she could, agonizing from the abrupt movements.

Her knees were badly scrapped, her arms were gushing blood from the cuts she received when she had been projected on the windows during the explosion previously, and her lower abdomen was pinching and twisting… Luckily, less than earlier.

“ Can’t that piece of shit stay dead ! ” As she began to run, her mind made the instinctive choice to borrow the alleyway. Now, she couldn’t be picky. But she couldn’t lead that thing to the train station either.

She needed a solution. One she couldn’t think of at the moment, and the whistling of the missiles perturbed her too much, until one of them got too close to her liking. Jill knew it would be impossible for her to avoid fully the impact. Per chance, her eyes caught a destroyed car right in front of her, next to a wire mesh that contained the undead hopefully. Her only way to get out alive from that would be to lead the rocket towards the car, she then would have to slide over it.

She tested her theory, and it worked, yet, the explosion of the vehicle projected her to the other side of the alley. After painful rolls on the harsh street’s floor, she was glad that she didn’t lose any limbs from that. However, the fall had hurt her back badly… It couldn't be ignored.

As she was cringing up from the pain, her eyes caught on the creature which was aiming presently at her. The red dot adorned her chest once again… This time, she only gasped and closed her eyes, waiting the inevitable, but instead, the monster was the one who got blazed under the explosion of grenades that were triggered at the right time.

There was no other great moment to escape than this one, though, as stiff as she was, getting up was harder than anticipated. It was now or never.

“ Jill ! ”

Her name was screamed by Carlos. He was there, shining... Fire lighting his features. He came for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1500 words she said... I'm returning to my old default : writing a lot. 
> 
> Anyway, like I said before, I'm really having fun writing that fic ! It's kinda fun to imagine new dialogues and modifying situations from the game ! 
> 
> I swear it was just an innocent porn plot at first ! Well soon it will be anyway :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !
> 
> I was so glad to read that people enjoyed the fic :D I was so happy. 
> 
> Anyway, do not worry about the Omegaverse theme, I'll try to not put anything that would trigger readers ! If something need a precision please tell me ! I know that some people are not well versed about this genre for M/F relationship, so if you don't understand the scent mechanic, or the growl or rumble or purr thingy, or the fact that Alphas can order people around, the canines... Yada yada, just tell me, l'll explain it to you with my poor English :D
> 
> Anyway, I did some good corrections in the last chapters, so many spelling mistakes :c
> 
> Enjoy !

No way in hell Carlos was going to wait for Jill. He saw her, he heard her. She couldn’t handle that any more, what was she even made of ? If it had been him at her place he would have been dead or would have given up a long time ago.

That woman deserved all the respect in the world, Alphas should be ashamed to not put as much efforts since their physical constitution were way better than Betas or Omegas. But gender didn’t matter in this type of situation, everyone could be a victim or a savior.

And he wanted to be the latter. He wanted to save as many lives he could, Jill’s life being one of them. One that mattered the most.

Thereupon, he started to ascend the alley he was in, in hope to meet Jill sooner in his way. The deeper he went down the aisle, the more dangerous it got. Noises were deafening his ears, he couldn’t identify their provenance, they came from every directions. But that would not stop him, he’d find Jill and if those freaks were after them, he surely had prepared a little party that they’d likely enjoy. Though, he stayed careful.

Until he heard an explosion nearby. It wasn't far from his position… He suddenly thought of Jill. _What if it was her ?_

That thought alone made his legs move on their own. He was running towards the sound before hearing multiple explosions again. _Don’t let it be her !_

He took turns after turns, avoiding the undead in his route, but one managed to grab him and tackle him down. The infected tried to bite him, banging its bloody teeth together many times to prove its point. Carlos pushed it with all his might in order to not let it achieve the desired action, but that thing was so strong, as if the determination to kill made them gain power.

When another bursting detonated, his muscles twitched violently against the infected, and in a last tentative he managed to grab its head, breaking its neck. The thing slumped, but still quite not dead, although, it was enough for him to get up and put some bullets inside its skull.

He didn’t check if that thing was definitively dead or not as he started running again. It seemed interminable, like he was running for hours, yet at last, he arrived next to a big intersection where he saw Jill getting projected in the air by the blow of a missile.

Carlos's stomach dropped. His body grew cold from the sweat, he was painting. Anger…

There was still hope, he thought. She might still be alive. So he started to sprint towards her until he saw the monster, whom Jill said had killed, in front of where Jill had been propelled, aiming at what was probably remaining of her.

Even if she was dead he would not let it have her. Not anymore. So, he pulled two grenades, removed the trigger pins and threw them under the creature. They exploded right away making the thing stumble, enough for Carlos to sneak past it.

Carlos dreaded the worst, dreaded to see her severely injured or into pieces… When Jill came into sight, he huffed in relief. The woman was still intact and kicking, he should have not doubt it.

He saw her trying to get up, but was struggling. He would not escape without her, not leave her behind. “ Jill ! ”

At the hearing of her name, she turned her scratched face in his direction. Her eyes depicted her surprise, and at the same time showed her relief. But, still, the wince of pain she arbored adorned her face once again.

Carlos came beside her. “ Jill… I’m so glad you’re alive. Come on, let’s fucking get out of here. ” It itched him to not hug her, he didn’t know why… Might be out of habit, or because he felt relieved. No, it was something else.

Whatever, he did none of that, instead, he helped her get back on her feet, a hand on her waist, hers around his head. She accepted this time… Not like the situation made her argue about the touch anyway.

“ Let me… it will go after you ! You can’t – Uh – lead it to the train station again ! ” This was what unnerved him the most, she once again was putting the world on her shoulders, but how much could she take ?

“ Stop that martyr complex of yours, I’m here to help you ! You ain’t changing my mind ! ” He didn’t mean to growl like that, go all Alpha on her. But, she was too stubborn and he was as well.

At the growl, Jill felt the same soreness in her belly coming back to life, yet, something new happened, she felt a purr escape her throat. She pulled herself together, and was glad that Carlos didn’t seem to have heard any of that weird reaction. “ You’re gonna die if you stay with me ! ” That was better, that reaction sounded more like herself she thought.

Carlos walked at a fast pace in order to put more distance with the creature. “ I think you misunderstood Jill. There are only two options here : I die or we die together. ” He was serious, too serious for her liking. She didn’t appreciate how it made her heart flutter through the pain she was undergoing.

She clicked her tongue in disapproval, that man was too much for her.

“ Let’s take these stairs over there, we’ll make it to the other side faster if we cross through the roof. ” Carlos tried to remain as calm as possible, he wanted to go faster, but he didn’t want to tire Jill, she was already limping and was out of breath.

“ Okay… Lead the way… ” Every step Jill took on the stairs made her groan painfully… At this rate they would not make it back alive. All that efforts was agonizing to her. Carlos had enough to witness her tremors, so, whatever how she'd react he’d trail her on his knees if he had to.

“ You better not come at me for that later. ” Jill was puzzled, until the soldier lifted and threw her on his left shoulder, a securing hand on her back. “ Wha- what are you doing ?! ” She tried to fight it, not liking this position nor the proximity, so he shrugged his shoulder to indicate her to calm down. “ I’m saving your life. ”

Jill’s body heated up, the sort of heat one would only feel when they experienced a pleasant touch, or received a great compliment… From a lover for example. But this kind of burn was too intense to qualify it only as nice, it was insanely pleasurable to the point it made her eyes roll. _Don’t lose it Jill ! Stop that right now !_

She tried to concentrate, analyzing her environment in order to ignore the wonderful feeling her skin was goosebumping about. They've passed the toy shop already, Carlos was really tiring himself at this point… Well this was what she thought, in his end, the adrenaline made his blood pump so fast that the sensation was the same as being on strong drugs, like doping.

Out of the blue, the monster dropped powerfully from one of the roof, ruining the scenery. “ It’s here Carlos ! ”

“ Don’t worry ! I know where to lead it ! ” He felt her tense under his grip. “ Trust me Jill. ”

Of course he knew where to lead it, and surely he'd make sure to wish it a “ happy birthday ” when the trap he'd prepared set off. So he kept running, and directed himself in an alleyway that led to an another entrance of the subway station.

“ It’s gonna fire at us Carlos ! Move to your right ! “ The creature was at his heels and if Jill hadn’t screamed at him to change direction they would have roasted beautifully. He was glad she was there, he would not mind dying with such a hero.

He passed the spot where he had fixed the first C4 earlier, and when it biped on his detector to signal that the monster was beside it, he clicked on the detonating button to action it. The C4 burst and propelled the thing on the other way. Now, it would give him enough time to put Jill to safety while he’d distract the monster in attempt to make it walk into his trap.

Doing so, Carlos put down Jill. “ Run towards the entry of the station and stay away from the gate ! Go ! Now ! ” Jill started to limp into the direction of the reinforced security gate that Carlos had let it open enough for her to crawl under it.

“ Come at me you piece of shit ” Carlos started to shoot at the creature with his machine gun, distracting it immediately. Perfect, it took the bait and started following Carlos who ran a little bit further from the entry of the station, towards all the gas tanks and the gasoline truck his comrades had left – in hope to fill up the vehicles for their escape.

The soldier kept shooting at the monster which followed, and when he put enough distance with it and the station’s entry, he engaged the C4 he had put nearby, making the place burst into flames. He sprinted the best he could to the entrance of the station and rolled under the gap. But the impact still had projected him farther in , his back even met the wall of the train station.

He groaned painfully, glad that his tactical vest cushioned him, otherwise he sure would have broken a rib or two if not his spine.

“ Carlos ! ”

Jill yelled his name. She had listened to him and got away from the gate but when she had seen him propelled like that, death crossed her mind, making her blood run cold. She kneeled by his side despite the pain she was still enduring. “ Are you alright ?! Carlos ?! ”

How ironic. He smiled at her and returned the question. “ Uh – Should I not be the... Uh – the one asking that question ? ”

She was relieved, yet, she didn’t answer his question either. She averted her eyes, still feeling the heat burning her skin. Even after that, she was still a locked door. He didn't insist. “ Come on, let’s go to the subway platform. I’m sure the trains are running now. ”

With a last glance at him she got up. He did the same but had more difficulties, what he wasn’t expecting was Jill grabbing his arm to put him straight on his feet. Her hand felt hot, a bit too much.

“ I think you have a fever, you’re burning. ” The moment he said it, she removed her hand quickly, making herself small. “ It’s nothing. ”

Of course it was. She would not pipe a word and act tough till the end. He opened his mouth to retort, tell her to drop her act to finally tell him what was wrong, but he closed it right after.

_What if she was infected back then ?_

Tyrell’s words echoed once again in his mind. He should ask her, but his courage faltered. He didn’t want to know, even if it was true he would not believe it anyway. “Let’s go then. ”

The silent was heavy during their walk. Until Jill broke it. “ Thanks for saving me... ”

Carlos stopped, making her stop too. He looked at her, their eyes met. He found her astonishing, found her even more amazing with all that dirt and blood covering her skin. Why would she thank him ? She would have been fine on her own.

“ Don’t thank me, without you we might have died, including the civilians. ” The way he said it wasn’t quite right. He wanted to praise her like a mad man, tell her how much incredible she was... He’d never have thought he would be so affected by a Beta.

Now that he was looking at her, he felt like something had changed about her, something that made her even more precious to his eyes... Without thinking, he took two steps towards her... His throat began to rumble softly... When he was about to unleash his scent, he stopped and cleared his throat. “ Hum – you don’t have to worry anymore, you’ll be safe now. ”

He turned fast on his heels, not noticing the way Jill bit her lower lip. He opened the station’s iron curtain and hold his guard up in case anything attacked them. “ What about you ? ” Jill’s voice sounded concerned.

“ From the sound of it, I won’t be catching the train. ” Was he seeing disappointment on her face ?

“ Why ? After what you endured you should – you should – you should – ” Her hesitation scared her... Was she asking him to come with her ?

“ Hey. It’s fine by me. If we can do something for the city, then my place is here. ” He looked away, he was getting drunk on what he was feeling right now. She was making it hard on him to resist, to control himself... She was like a magnet to him, one he would gladly be magnetized by.

Again. They walked in silence. When Carlos started to hear his leader’s rough voice, he knew it was time to wave his goodbyes to her... His heart started to beat fast...

When they arrived, Mikhail welcomed them. “ You're in time. Impressive. ” He said to Carlos, and then turned to Jill. “ Good work Miss Valentine. Your reputation is well deserved. Get inside, the subway is about to leave. ”

Jill nodded and started to lead her way towards the wagon. Before she could enter, she threw a glance over her shoulder, searching for Carlos... He met her gaze. She started to tremble, her insides still throbbing from the pain, less than before, more bearable now because of that flutter which gave her a nice after feeling.

Somehow, she didn’t want to take the train... She felt like her place belonged... to him. What a weird feeling...

“ Carlos, Tyrell. You have your orders. You need to go back out into the city and find Nathaniel Bard. ”

Carlos didn’t hear his leader’s request. His eyes were still glued on Jill’s blue ones. He was almost afraid she would disappear if he looked away for a second. Something was obviously happening between them...

“ This isn’t the last ride out of town, right ? ” Jill’s question blurted out of her mouth instinctively. She asked in hope to know if Carlos would join her later... This feeling... It was bad.

Her voice sounded so soft, music to Carlos’s ears right now... He would give anything to make these goodbyes last.

“ Ah ! Do not worry. Once the civilians are safe, the train will be back. ” Mikhail answered.

Her eyes drooped. Carlos felt the need to reassure her. “ It’s alright Jill... You go on ahead. ” He smiled at her, a genuine one. “ I’m not gonna die on you, and leave you in a cold cruel, Carlos-less world. ” He twitched his brows and when he smiled at her his canines appeared seductively.

This was bad. She felt herself getting worked up suddenly at the view of this display. It was too intense and sudden for her to even react. After all, it would be better to stay away from him, he was bad news to her. She must be really sick and stressed to feel all these emotions and sensations... Definitely, she wasn’t infected... She was too alive.

She nodded quickly before disappearing into the wagon. Jill couldn’t sustain any of that... Carlos was too much for her.

Carlos smile faltered. He saw her flee... He was not going to lie, it hurt him a bit.

“ You need to find this scientist. His vaccine research could save us all. ” Mikhail’s voice brought him to earth. “ Yes sir. ” Both soldiers answered before they started to prepare their weapons.

He didn’t see Jill looking secretly through the window, she couldn’t help herself to seek more of him. But everything had an end, this one was punctuated by Nicholai’s hands clapping. Her gaze turned towards him, feeling uneasy, she was afraid he would use his scent against her like last time.

The man chuckled. “ You see ? You’re learning. The only life that matters is your own. He will not protect you indefinitely. But he surely seems attached to you, not that I understand him. If it were me I would’ve left you to die. ” He accompanied his words with a hand gesture, mimicking a gun shooting at her.

She glared at him, and put enough distance to be as far as possible, he was too unpredictable that it made her apprehensive. He didn’t use his scent on her this time, and she was thankful. Might be because Carlos and the others were still here to intervene... The ride was going to be eventful, she was sure of it.

“ Good luck boys. ” Mikhail entered the wagon, his Alpha presence made her less nervous about the ride. That asshole would have to behave now. “ Let’s go ! ”

Like an itch she needed to scratch, she looked one last time through the window. Carlos was staring at her direction too, he was harboring a little smile. When the train started to run, Carlos winked at her... Her heart throbbed vividly... Her body warmed alarmingly, she even felt herself getting wet from that alone.

* * *

“ Earth to Carlos. ”

The said Carlos shook his head, he had been looking at the tunnel, where the train had left a while ago, for a moment now.

“ You’re too obvious. ” Tyrell chuckled lightly, while he prepared himself to leave the place.

“ I don’t know what you mean. ” Carlos denied Tyrell’s argument, he didn’t want his comrade to confirm the truth. He was trying to move on, he knew he would not see her ever again.

“ If you say so. ” Well at least Tyrell left him alone. Now he needed to think about their mission : rescuing Nathaniel Bard.

“ So that guy – the scientist –, he claimed to have a vaccine but why now ? He could’ve opened his mouth sooner. ” Carlos clicked his tongue, they probably could have saved the city way before it got out of hands.

“ Well, probably because he wanted to sell it for a good price, but guess what ? He needs us to rescue him. The situation he’s in must be urgent then. ” Tyrell’s reasoning made sense.

“ Always about money... He better not lie, otherwise I ain’t letting that bastard walk again.” Carlos growled. The soldier was frustrated, his Alpha side was waking up slowly... It was since Jill was gone.

“ Don’t worry. I think his allegations are not false. We need to head up to the RPD police station, our intel had said to the boss that the scientist was there.”

“ He better be. ” His voice was darkening with anger. He needed to control himself and not let Jill invade all of his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's progressing ! 
> 
> Ah ! I wanted to tell you that when I made Carlos wink at her it wasn't something that I invented ! Actually I wanted to make him wink at that moment, but when I watched the playthrough of the game for the dialogues and in order to follow the events of the story, I saw that he actually winked at her. I had to put the video in slow motion to make sure, and yeah he winked !! 
> 
> I don't know why it excited me, but I wanted to share it ! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading ! I 'm so glad there's people enjoying it ! It gives me hope to see some ABO fictions for this ship in the future :D 
> 
> Maybe some situations, or some way of thinking may not make sense for the non ABO readers, and it's fine, I'll explain it in the future chapters :D
> 
> I try to go back and do some corrections, but it would help me if you find noticeable spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy !

She missed him. The ache was slowly spreading inside her, until she would not bear the thought of being away from Carlos any longer. Again, it was a foreign feeling. She never had felt like that for anyone, so then why him ? She had only known for a few hours, yet she was missing him as if they had been separated for years.

They would not see each other ever again, at least, she believed that they were slim chances that he might get out of the city alive. She was starting to tremble slightly... Everything that happened tonight had been wrong, to the moment Brad had called her to the wink Carlos had sent her.

She shivered pleasantly at the thought of it. Getting excited for such a trivial thing was not like her ; it was just a wink and yet she felt her body getting aroused by it. The wetness in her panties was still there, a reminder of her current abnormality.

She inhaled and exhaled many times, regaining control of her body which was alternating between sparks of pain and wonderful stings of momentary pleasure. At this rate she’d lose her mind, or die from an excess of sensations.

She was glad that her sensitivity around scents wasn’t making her as nauseous as earlier. She was getting used to it, and luckily Carlos and his teammates seemed to have calmed down when she had been nearby, suppressing their scent completely. She imagined that it would be too dangerous to walk outside coated with their own scent, it would attract enemies with sharp nose.

Another shiver. She was remembering Carlos’s scent... Intense. In her shock she hadn’t taken a good whiff of it, not that she could have done it since all the sensations had made her too dizzy to identify anything... Only how much Carlos’s one affected her being.

_Stop. Make it stop Jill ! You’re losing it !_

She promised herself to go see a doctor right away when they’d arrive. She still believed she was not infected, then what clue was she missing ? Her legs twitched uncontrollably, she wanted to go through her symptoms again, in case –

“ You don’t really think a pencil-pusher like Bard is still alive, do you ? ”

Nicholai’s voice interrupted her thoughts, somehow she was glad he did. Slowly, she turned her head towards the two Alphas who were chatting together. From her distance – in the other end of the wagon –, she still could hear everything.

“ I have it on good authority. ” Mikhail answered to Nicholai, not omitting to smile sarcastically before adding : “ Why ? Are you worried about teammates ? Or something else ? ”

That conversation was making Jill curious. If it had something to do with Car – _Fucking stop thinking about him Jill !_

At the question Nicholai remained impassive, cold... Of course he would not have an ounce of compassion for his teammates, she already witnessed that.

Mikhail looked at him, a sly smile on his mouth. “ Funny how brainless zombies can ambush a platoon like that. ” He frowned severely, doubt was starting to adorn his face. “ Funny the gate was locked. Don’t you think ? ” Visibly, doubt loomed in his words too.

Nicholai started to chuckle darkly. A mysterious glim appeared in his eyes, Mikhail couldn’t quite decipher it. Not like he had time as the lights turned off suddenly and a giant explosion was heard in the civilians's wagon. The impact made it so that Jill fell from her seat. However, she didn’t lose time to get up then ran towards the civilians's wagon, not seeing Nicholai doing the opposite.

Mikhail and her approached the civilians's car with quick steps. Her heart sank when she saw through the broken car's door all the dead persons that the creature, that had been following her, had decimated. The bodies were still screaming in agony, burning, limbs scattered everywhere... And that thing in the middle of all of that disaster.

She felt herself suffocate. All those people... They were....

Anger started to rise inside her. “ I’m gonna end it ! That fucker – ” She started to run towards the creature, blinded with hate, but Mikhail swept her away with a simple movement of his hand, as if she was nothing but a light weight.

“ Jill, no. They’re gone. ” Mikhail saw the horror painting her eyes... Now wet, but she had enough proud to not let those beads of water travel her skin. His Alpha instinct kicked in suddenly for a reason he ignored... A need to protect. He didn’t know why he began to feel that way towards her, but by experience he knew that this type of feeling could only mean one thing... Now he knew why Carlos had been so determined to go after her.

Instincts were sharper in a critical situation, and death was the most critical of them all. His Alpha instinct would never betray him, and now it was screaming at him to keep her safe at all costs. “ Run to the other side ! Now ! ”

The order had stabbed her head, like a sharp needle that had penetrated her mind which would not come off easily. She nodded without knowing she had done it, and then started to rush to the other side of the train like Mikhail ordered her to do.

When she arrived at the door of the car, Nicholai locked it for good measure. She started to punch at it. “ Nicholai what are you doing ?! ”

The soldier started to lick his lips before smiling sadistically at her. “ It’s not after me. ” He chuckled and winked at her before disappearing inside. It had definitely not the same effect as Carlos’s one on her, it angered her instead. “ Nicholai ! Fucking bastard ! ”

She was getting distressed, she turned around to look for Mikhail. He was her only hope, but after shooting some bullets at the creature, the latter’s tentacles grabbed him. Mikhail resisted, tightening all the muscles of his body in order to not let the monster pull him forward. He wasn’t a platoon for nothing. He groaned in pain nonetheless.

Jill grabbed Mikhail too and started to pull back, not wanting to let him go. “ Let go Valentine ! I’m not going to hold back longer ! ” It was an order, but Jill forced herself to defy it, so she kept pulling back harder desperately. “ No ! I’m not letting you die ! ”

Mikhail was slowly sliding towards the monster. It was in vain. “ Valentine. I’m going to save you, don’t worry. ” Mikhail loosened his muscles and let himself being pulled forward. Jill had to let go against her will when she felt him going slack, otherwise she’d have joined him.

She fell on the floor, desperate, whereas Mikhail got a good look on the creature ; as he promised to Jill, he would save her, his life didn’t matter if it meant to guarantee her safety.

“ Get off my train, _suka sine._ ”

Just like that, he detonated the bomb he had on him, making the place burst into clouds of fire. The blow had been big enough to detach the car from the one Jill was in. The remaining of the train had lost control of its trajectory, staggering left to right violently until Jill’s head hit violently the iron wall, losing consciousness from the stroke.

* * *

“ It’s been awhile. Subway’s gotta be clear of the city by now. ” During all the trip to RPD station police, Carlos mind had been on Jill and the train she was on. It was too soon to be able to forget about her.

Tyrell laughed gently. “ Along with your hot date ? ” The need to tease him had been hard to hold back. Carlos’s heart throbbed, was he too obvious ?

Yet, Tyrell wasn’t quite right. He and Jill hadn’t made any progress in their relationship through the night... She might have warmed up to him slightly, but she was till as cold as he saw her the first time. He didn’t mind it that much, he liked a challenge.

He smiled at her remembrance. “ Nah. She’s not like that. Hell, she’s not like anybody. ” She was like a rare horse galloping under a storm, no one would tame it even if one tried.

“ She really must be unique as she managed to make you look like a simp. ” Tyrell perceived the backyard door of the station in front of him and carried on to it.

“ Come on. You’re just exaggerating now. ” Carlos retorted defensively. Him ? A simp ?

Tyrell began to lockpick the gate. He was grateful that the precipitation had made everyone dumb enough to forget to barricade it. “ Well, never thought that you’d be head over heels for a Beta. You always seemed to only care for Alpha and Omega women. ”

“ You’re wrong ! ” Carlos’s answer got out of his mouth harsher than he wanted to. That made Tyrell stop his movements. “ Am I ? ”

He wasn’t. He knew it was true... “ I don’t care about her second gender, she could be anything at that point. It doesn’t change the fact that she’s different from all the people I know. ”

Tyrell smiled at him and entered inside after he managed to open the gate. “ Alright, alright. Just keep your head screwed on, Romeo. We’re in the police station, pull your guard up. ”

He really didn’t care about her gender, Jill was Jill. This was why he got attracted to her first, she was herself... No. That wasn’t the only reason... He was attracted because she was made for him, he was certain... But, he needed to accept that she didn’t want him that way, or any other ways... He was an Alpha after all, he thought like an Alpha, he desired like an Alpha... He couldn’t help that feeling, Jill as a Beta triggered too many buttons in him... Strangely... Buttons that he only pushed for Omegas, but even for them he never gave twenty percent of what he gave to Jill.

_Focus. You need to move on._

As he and Tyrell began to ascend the backyard, Carlos eyes wandered around. There were graves everywhere. “ Are you sure this is the police station ? Cause it looks like a cemetery to me.”

“ Well, the virus had been goin’ on for a moment now, they must have buried their comrades, maybe in a last gesture of respect. ”

That was sad. He knew that soon him and Tyrell would end up like that, they agreed on the fact that no train would come back to get them. This city was their grave the instant they'd put their foot in.

Carefully, Carlos inspected the stair in front of him but he heard a commotion suddenly. There was a cop, and seemingly, an infected was trying to attack him. Tyrell didn’t waste time, and as the entrance was barricaded, he forced it until it broke. Though, it was too late, the cop locked himself inside the station, while Carlos took a minute to finish the infected.

Tyrell, once again lockpicked the door. They got inside, and what a surprise to find that the architecture had nothing to do with a police station. The cop had disappeared, Carlos hopped he wouldn’t be a problem he’d have to resolve later on.

Tyrell sprinted to the office computer in front of him, putting himself at work immediately. “ Let’s get the job done. If our intel’s still worth a damn then Bard’s in the S.T.A.R.S office. Let’s find him and take him into custody. ”

Carlos brows arched. “ What ? Custody I thought this was a rescue. ” Tyrell’s silence made him doubt the current situation. “ Is there something you ain’t telling me ? ”

“ Nothing you have to worry about. ” The evasive answer didn’t go well with Carlos, he grew impatient, his scent began to rise. “ Tell me ! Why’s that ? What’s wrong with that guy ?! ”

Carlos’s growling made Tyrell tense a bit, but what was alarming was his scent getting stronger than usual. “ Hey chill down. This is the orders, I didn’t decide. Pull yourself together, your scent is creeping the entire place, so much for keepin’ it discreet. ”

His comrade had a point. He was getting irritated more and more... since Jill was gone. This place made him even more anxious, now knowing that Jill had worked here.

Carlos inhaled and exhaled many times, calming down, making his scent disappear. Tyrell was still not satisfied. “ Here. Take these suppressants, I think it’s time you get another shot. ” Tyrell handed him a tablet of Alpha pills. He took them, but decided to not swallow any for now.

“ Come look, I’ve located the S.T.A.R.S office. Bard seemed to have access to some of Umbrella’s information, something that’s definitely irked them. Surely the reason why they sent us. ”

“ So, you’re telling me that this “search and rescue” mission is really more like “ find and detain” ? What type of information he has on Umbrella anyway ? ” Carlos asked genuinely. This mission wasn’t making a lot of sense, something had not been disclosed to them.

“ I don’t know. But enough to receive that order from above. ”

Carlos huffed. Something was definitively not right. “ Well. Good to know. ” Stress was eating him right now, he needed to do something. “ I’m gonna look around and find a way to access the S.T.A.R.S office. Try to call me if you have any news about the current situation. ”

“ Fine by me. Be careful, we don’t know what’s lurking in the station. ”

Carlos nodded. “ You too. ”

* * *

So far, the only creeps he found prowling was the infected. Not a lot of them. They were traces of combat here and there, he assumed that someone had done the menage before they came. Maybe that cop. Or maybe others.

He also didn’t understand the architecture of this place, it was a freaking maze that made no sense at all. Was it really a police station ? To his point of view it looked like a three stars hotel or a mansion that had belonged to a curator.

“ Carlos. Is there anythin’ new ? ” Tyrell talked through his ear set, surprising him. He almost got an heart attack from it. “ No. The place seems desert. Seen no one around. ”

“ Where’s your position ? ” Carlos looked around a little bit. “ I’m next to the station’s armory.”

“ Good. You may find some stairs not far away. Take them and go to the third floor. ”

“ Roger. ” Carlos hanged up and followed his comrade’s instructions. Like he said, there was stairs in front of him.

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP**_

_What the– ?_ He assuredly heard big stomping coming from above. The soldier thought at first that it was probably some infected fooling around, but he heard it again. It was loud, and too big to be an infected. His heart started to beat faster from the adrenaline.

Maybe it was that thing again. No. He was sure it was dead... But it kept coming back. He stopped, waiting for that sound to repeat itself.

It didn’t. Was it his imagination ? No, it had been definitely there. Although, Carlos had no time to question it. He needed to proceed in order to finish with his mission, mission what he began to doubt.

He took two steps on the staircase, stopping suddenly when a hissing closer than normal whistled next to his ear. He felt something on his left, or more likely, he was sensing a shadow from the corner of his eye.

He turned his head slowly as the thing didn’t seem to move. He gulped when he saw a creature with reptile like features : no eyes, sharp claws, and an unending tongue that started to get too close to his comfort zone.

He stopped breathing, stopped blinking... It did seem to work for now, the creature apparently was blind. So he took that opportunity to take another step on the stair. The creaking sound of the wood was enough to alert the creature. It lurked closely to Carlos... He thought if he didn’t move, it would be enough, though he saw it whiffing the air.

_Oh fuck no._

The senses of that thing were incredibly sharp, that apparently it caught on Carlos’s remaining fragrance dust. It was enough for it to jump on him, its tongue rolling up around his neck.

The mass of the creature made him fall on the stair. It was heavy and strong. So strong that the only thing he managed to do was grab its arms, not letting it claw at his face, yet, the tongue had free room to strangle him.

Carlos was suffocating, he did his best to harden the muscles of his neck but sooner or later his strength would give up.

Suddenly he felt the most disgusting feeling he would ever experience. The thing started to rub on his thighs aggressively. Carlos didn’t know what to think of it but it had been enough for him to understand what was happening. The creature was clearly getting off on him, aroused.

As if a burst of energy had suddenly flowed in him, he managed to kick it hard enough to distract it. He disposed only of a little window of time to take his knife out and stab the tongue around his neck. The wound had been profound enough for the monster to crawl back, freeing his neck.

He panted frenetically, taking big gushes of air to fill up his burning lungs. Afterward, he didn’t lose time to grab his machine gun and shoot at the creature until it crashed lifeless on the stairs. He was still breathing frenetically, shocked... That creature... He had never seen one of those before, it was as if the virus had evolved.

The worst was what he deduced, what if gender had an impact on how the virus would affect someone ? Carlos could confirm without a doubt that this monster reacted to his scent, or at least, to the traces that remained on him, traces that only an animal with a good flair would have been able to identify since he had stopped emanating the fragrance a while ago.

What if that thing was an Omega person before everything happened ? If that was the case then they might have a bigger problem in hands... If the evolution had anything to do with gender it would mean that the virus could spread differently... Through reproduction, or impregnation... Shit.

If there were Omega creatures then Alpha ones must be a thing too, probably in the area...

“ Carlos ? You okay ? ” Tyrell asked through his ear set, worried to not receive any news on his whereabout.

“ I’m... Fine. I've made some discoveries, it’s worse than we think... ”

“ Shit. Let’s make it fast then. Cut through the bathroom on the second floor, it’ll be faster. Have any explosives ? ”

“ Yeah... I’ll do that. ” Carlos hanged up, and proceeded to the second floor, being even more careful and discreet now. He was growing paranoid and sick, he didn’t sign for any of that shit... At this stage, dying would be a better option than living with these frightening memories.

Thereupon, he did what Tyrell recommended. And his comrade was right, cutting through the bathroom had made it faster and when he arrived in front of the S.T.A.R.S office, he entered but no trace of Nathaniel Bard inside. He stayed vigilant nonetheless.

For Carlos, it didn’t seem something or someone was there, then he heard a beeping sound coming from the computer. It was a video call, and visibly not the first as a lot of notifications of missed calls invaded the screen.

He answered. The surprise he had when he saw the scientist they were looking for on the other side. “ Doctor Bard ! ”

“ Oh thank God ! Do you know how long I’ve been trying to reach somebody ? ”

The conversation kept going. Carlos asked for his location, and he revealed to the soldier that he had escaped to the local hospital, the one where he had been working before the outbreak. But then the following information disclosed by the scientist gave him goosebumps.

“ Umbrella’s gone crazy. They’re killing all the researchers.” Tyrell entered at that moment, obliging Carlos to gesture him to not make any sound. “ I am the only one who knows how to make the vaccine to stop the zombies. So you can either sit there with your dick in your hand, or send – send somebody who’s capable of getting me the hell out of here. ” The doctor hanged up suddenly in anger, letting both soldiers perplex about this revelation.

Tyrell broke the silent. “ I like him already. ” It didn’t amuse Carlos at all...

“ Yeah you would. You heard what he said. We can’t turn him over the company. ” The scientist had clearly said to send someone... Someone other than them. He was afraid of Umbrella, and didn’t exclude their minions from the equation. Jill’s words started to make sense to him... He was internally panicking... He was scared to feel betrayed.

“ That’s not our call to make. That’s Mikhail’s call.” As always, Tyrell tried to be rational... “ I’m gonna check the computer and see if I can trace the doc’s location. ”

He was doubting more and more Umbrella’s implication in all this crisis. He’d go to the hospital and make sure to ask the proper questions... He just hoped he was wrong. That Jill was wrong.

Thinking about her, he almost forgot he was where she used to work. While waiting for Tyrell he looked around. He couldn’t recognize Jill’s desk, but in the corner of the office, he found a little room, probably had belonged to the head of her team. What made him enter furtherly in the room was the picture he perceived at the back.

He saw Jill, in the front row, surrounded by what’d probably be Alpha men... It was well known that the S.T.A.R.S members were named the Alpha team... It amazed him more to know that, that piece of Beta woman made it this far to sit right next the elite team.

He put down the picture, then turned on his heels... Yet, he turned again towards the photo. He looked at it again and hesitated. Should he take it ?

He couldn’t help himself but desire to have it, desire to look at her face more. If it was the last souvenir he could hold on to, then he wanted to have it. It was selfish, she wasn’t even interested in him... Whatever, he’d take it anyway, no one was going to miss it.

He folded it in one of his pocket and got back to Tyrell. “ I almost forgot. Something attacked me on my way here. You may’ve seen it layin’ on the stairs. ”

“ I’ve seen it. What do you think it is ? It didn’t look like an animal. ” Tyrell answered.

“ A person ? Well, I can’t confirm it completely, though that thing seemed to react to my scent, and the... What had followed made me believe it was an Omega person. ” Remembering it gave him chills. Tyrell didn’t comment on what had not been said by Carlos, he deducted it easily.

“ So, are you saying that second gender could alter how the virus is evolving ? Zombies don’t seem to be affected though. ”

“ Maybe an Omega in heat touched by the virus can evolve into something else, the same way with an Alpha in rut. What if the virus can be spread through intercourses, or impregnation regardless of the receiver's second gender ? ” Jill came to his mind suddenly. She had been holding her belly in pain since the beginning, since she got back from restoring the electricity. He became pale in a second, even Tyrell noticed it.

“ Hey. Let’s not think about it for now. ”

How could he not think about it ? He didn’t think of that possibility. And he let her take the train... Even if he knew, what was he supposed to do ? Kill her ? Fuck.

His anguishes started to fade away when a call was made to his ear set. He inhaled. “ Yeah what’s up ? ”

“ Carlos ? It’s Jill... ” His heart throbbed, it pinched him badly. “ Jill ? Are you okay ? ” He was legitimately worried now that he thought about Jill being heavily infected, and her broken voice made him tense. Tyrell looked up, attentive.

“ We didn’t make it... The train derailed... ” She sounded upset, like she was on the verge of crying.

“ Jill ? What happened ? Are you hurt ? ”

“ I couldn’t save them... They all died... I’m sorry I’ve failed you, everybody... I couldn’t protect them... It was my fault... ” Her voice started to break more and more, he would not bear it if she was actually crying. He needed to reassure her fast.

“ Calm down. Okay ? It’s not your fault, you –”

“ No ! I – ” She didn’t finish what she was about to say, something interrupted her. Her gasps alerted him. “ Jill ? What is it ? ”

“ It’s coming back... It’s fucking coming back ! ” In addition to her screams, he heard a roaring sound that rattled his ear. “ Jill ! What is it ?! Come in ! Jill ! ” The radio broke, he couldn’t hear anything afterward. He dreaded the worst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Not much happened. But certain things are getting clearer now :D
> 
> I promise, next chapter would be a tiny bit on the sexual side. Besides, I'm not going to describe Jill and Nemesis's fight since we've already seen it in the game. Plus the fight is really made for the purpose of the game, even the last fight in the arena... Probably gonna change the way Nemesis dies. 
> 
> I changed the way she talked to Carlos at the end, because I think it was not quite fitting in the game. I mean Jill have PTSD, she's still shocked from what happened in Arklay, plus it's more accurate to see her affected by the civilians death because she was the one who caused it somehow. 
> 
> **Suka sine** : son of a bitch, in Russian. I thought it sounded more badass than shitbird.


	7. Chapter 7

Since he received Jill’s call, Carlos didn’t waste time to look after her all over the city. Yet, he couldn’t locate her, their devices weren’t much developed to localize the position of her radio.

But he didn’t care, he knew he would find her eventually... He tried to stay calm... Tried to not imagine the worst... He believed in her, he had faith on the fact that she would handle herself. She was way more courageous, strong than any of Umbrella’s mercenaries, including himself. Yet, it didn’t stop him to tremble all along.

After nine hours of research he got exhausted. He had looked in all the nook and crannies around the city. She couldn’t be far right ? He tried to call her again, and again, and again... Still nothing.

Then, Carlos stopped. He thought that he needed to reflect on the situation, or on the possible locations Jill could be. She had said to him that the train derailed... So then he took his map of the city and started to look at the possible subway’s exits around the city. There were too much stations and exits... At this point, there were even less chances he’d find her before anything could happen to her, find her before he could do something.

“ Carlos ? ”

Tyrell’s voice was heard through his ear set, somehow he wished his comrade would give him some news about her, or at least some indications on how to find her. “ I hear you. Anythin’ new ? ” He hoped with all his might.

“ I think I know where the train derailed. ” Carlos was thankful for the news, he couldn’t expect better. “ Spill it then ! ”

“ You know that we all have trackers in order to know each other positions ? Well, Nicholai’s one stopped emitting next to the St. Michael Clock Tower. It took me time to figure it out since apparently his transmitter’s been strangely more difficult to hack... ” Tyrell revealed.

“ What about the others ? ” Carlos asked because he wanted to have a wider range to pursue his research for Jill. “ I think they were destroyed, but his was still emitting in that area for a short time, maybe he got killed too. ”

Carlos inhaled. It was still progress, maybe when he arrived he could just trail Jill’s path from there. “ Okay, I’m gonna look around. I let you know if I find anything. ” He hanged up immediately and once again figured out the location of the Clock Tower on his map. From his distance, he’d say he would take three more hours to arrive. It was better than nothing.

* * *

“ Oh fuck.... No... No, no, no... Jill... ”

It took him practically half of a day to find her. And now, she was there, laid on the floor... Blood scattered everywhere... His heart sank... His jaw tightened... _Please don’t let me be late..._

Without losing any more time, he sprinted towards Jill, threw his machine gun on the side then kneeled beside her. He was trembling... The way she looked.... She was so pale, blue and violet veins appeared all over her face, her mouth was flooded with drool, and her left arm was bleeding profusely.

“ Hey ! Please, answer me ! Anything ! ” His scent began to make the place reek of it. Despair... Fear... Regrets.

He took her face between his hands and inspected her pulse... She was still alive. She even moaned silently to confirm his observation. “ Damn it ! ” He was late, too late... He looked at her arm to check on the wound, and apparently the infection started from there, it was blue and a maroonish hue had formed around it... If she hadn’t turned during the time he looked for her then there was still a chance to save her... He needed to find that doctor.

He hold her up and called Tyrell. “ Tyrell, do you copy ? ” His comrade answered immediately. “ What’s going on ? ”

“ Jill’s been infected ! I... I... I’m gonna take her to the hospital ! Maybe Dr. Bard can save her ! ” He wished it was a recent infection, that she wasn’t already under the influence of any others... That the pain she had undergone earlier was just her being sick...

“Alright Carlos, I’ll meet you there. ” Tyrell hanged up, whereas Carlos put his hand on her belly for good measure, he tried to palp it in order to feel anything that looked like movements. He felt nothing... He thought he would examine her in details later.

For now he needed to be as fast as possible. So, he put Jill on his back easily, picked up his machine gun to slide it under her in order to sustain her body more efficiently while he’d be running to the hospital. “ Please... Hang in there _Supercop_ , just a little bit longer. I got ya... ”

* * *

During the trip to the hospital, Carlos kept talking to Jill. He believed she could hear him, that it would give Jill more strength to resist the infection if she knew he was there to save her. He was exhausted, out of breath, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to see her blue eyes bustling with life again. He would give anything.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to run for hours this time as the hospital was near the place he had found her, and now the building came into his view. He tried to open the hospital’s door but it was barricaded. It angered him more now. “ Calm down Carlos. Find another way. ”

He wanted to calm down, but he didn’t managed at all. For Jill, he tried to make his scent as imperceptible as he could, because he didn’t want to harm her more, nor attract anything. But his instincts were screaming, his Alpha traits were waking up under the pressure.

Hopefully he found a window next to it, sloppily barricaded. So he put Jill momentarily on the floor and began to break the fence with his hands. The noises were an inconvenience that he had to risk, otherwise there would be no hope for Jill anymore.

As he finally freed the window, he tucked Jill in his arms and crossed it. As he made such a disturbance, his senses were more alert in case anything, that would have been attracted by the noises, would attack him per surprise.

Nothing. Only ghosts were probably occupying the reception room. Strangely, there was no blood, no bodies around... He thought that people might have hidden upstairs. Even better.

In his right, he found a room, a dispensary. There were beds and medical necessities sprinkled everywhere. It was enough for him. Enough for Jill.

He carefully put her on one of the bed, hurt to hear her wails, to see her brows frowned from the pain. “ Fight it, Jill. I’m gonna get you that vaccine. ” He caressed her cheek one last time. “ I’ll save you, so please, don’t die on me. ” He left after treating superficially her left arm’s wound.

* * *

Carlos had been right about one thing, and it was that all those creeps had been hanging upstairs. He didn’t know how Bard had managed to avoid them. Besides, the man had locked himself in his own office, and since he didn’t answer him to open up the door, he had to find another way to enter.

His competences in hacking were never that great, but he had managed to access to the camera’s footages on the upper floors in prospect to get anything to force Bard’s laboratory door. He registered the doc's voice, and discovered how much that bastard was just a big piece of shit. That doctor treated Omegas and Betas like garbage, women mostly had they share of bad experiences with him as he had seen and heard in the footages. The worst would be that no one had cared about what had been going on as Carlos witnessed it had been something he did on daily basics.

For now, he needed him for Jill. Later he’d give him a piece of his mind, maybe make him wet his pants for fun too. When he finally unlocked the door, Carlos saw the scientist slumped on his armchair, at least this was what he could tell. “ Not the time to sleep doctor.”

Carlos turned his chair and had the unpleasant surprise to see his only hope dead, a bullet wound between the eyes. “ No... No ! Fuckin’ no ! ” He got angry, nervous... His breath fastened.

“ Calm down, there must be a vaccine somewhere ! A sample. That prick must have one somewhere... Okay... Okay. ” Carlos started to look everywhere, but nothing. In his panic, and last attempt, he hacked the computer in hope to find any valuable information on the subject.

He read one of the email the doctor had sent not so long ago. So, after reading it, Carlos concluded that Bard had a sample of the vaccine somewhere, plus he confirmed his doubt from earlier. Bard didn’t want any rescue coming from the U.B.C.S, and his distrust made him curious.

Carlos tried to look more into the computer and found many corrupted files that he managed to hack through in order to restore them. Someone had tried to erase them... The files contained many documents about Umbrella, also a recording Bard had registered some hours ago. It got him curious. He clicked on it.

“ This is VRC Chief Nathaniel Bard [...] All of Raccoon City’s suffering began with the release of a biological weapon known as the T-Virus. My employer, the Umbrella Corporation, engineered this virus... ” Carlos's eyes drooped from shame. He felt betrayed, they stabbed him on the back... He trusted them.

“ – and they ordered my team to develop a vaccine for it the moment its conception was a success. It took us two years, but we managed to find a cure for it. I have one sample hidden in my office, but the virus came so suddenly that we didn’t manage to produce any more of it. But the components for its production can be procured in one of the lab, under the hospital. ” Bard suddenly was distracted by a sound in the video but he resumed afterwards.

“ They’ve sent two mercenaries after me. Those sons of bitches want me dead, they don’t want the world to know what their company has done... They’ve sent their dogs to erase all evidence of the virus, as if it never existed. ” No more. Carlos didn’t want to hear any more of that. He didn’t want the doctor to confirm his suspicions... It was destroying him.

“ Now, I’m not a fool. I know they’re comi– ” As Bard said that, Carlos saw him rose again from his seat, as if sensing someone coming, then the recording ended.

Carlos felt nauseous...

_I promise you’re in good hands. I’m with the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure._

_Are you fucking kidding me ?! You guys are the ones who caused all of this !_

_[...]_

_I shouldn’t be surprised to hear that from one of Umbrella’s minion._

_What the fuck Jill ?! We’re like you, we’re trying to save the city !_

_Oh yeah ?! By spreading the virus and killing your teammates ?!_

Jill’s words and his resonated in his head. “ Jill knew all along... She trusted me anyway... I didn’t listen to her... ” Carlos's eyes saddened. “ It was my fault... ”

His scent unleashed. Ire tainted it. “ Fuck ! ” He punched the computer screen which shattered into pieces. He was frustrated, he was wrathful, he trusted them... He thought he was doing something good for once in his life... That he could turn over a new leaf... That for the first time he would be proud of himself... He had been deceived from the beginning. Jill was in this state because of him.

His fists tightened until veins popped from them, he was breathing fast... He was about to break everything, to kill everyone, but Jill came to his mind. _Thanks for saving me..._

He brought his hands to his face and tried to wash all of his anger. He had to stay composed for her... To see her cold eyes warming up to him again... To hear her voice whimper when she was worried for him... He wanted her beside him. He’d do anything for it.

Bard had said that he had hidden a sample. He just hoped that no one took it as for sure Bard didn’t kill himself, he saw how jittery he was during the recording. Someone might've come here before he arrived.

He started to look for it on Bard, but evidently he hadn’t it on him... too obvious. Then he proceeded with the cabinets, he ransacked every one of them but still nothing. He was running out of options.

He inhaled and exhaled. He thought about looking in the doc’s closets once again, but this time he’d be more meticulous in his research. And it paid. After looking and palping every cabinet, one of them felt off. Its wall was moving, he pushed it then slid it. Bingo. There was a fridge inside of the hole. Now he just wished no one had taken the vaccine.

He opened it and was grateful to find it was still there, glowing purple, it was even labeled. “ Hang tight Jill. I’m comin’. ” He took it and without ceremony he ran from the place, sprinting to Jill. “ Tyrell, I got it ! ”

“ Good I’m heading your way. I made myself some discoveries too. ” Tyrell answered through the ear set.

Well, he made some of them too. The one that’d change the course of their mission.

When he finally arrived, he saw Jill slightly convulsing and moaning louder than she did before. He wished he wasn’t too late. “ Hang on Jill, I got ya... It’s over. ”

He turned her on her right side, took off the cap of the vaccine with his teeth and pricked her neck with the needle, infusing all the cure inside her body. “ That shit better work. ”

* * *

Carlos stayed by her side during all the process of her recovery. It hadn’t been long since he injected the cure, but he could tell she was better. She stopped moving, wailing, the veins even disappeared. It worked. That cure really worked.

He relaxed on his chair. This night had been eventful... He was just glad she was back to him. Soon enough she’d kick butts like she used to. Though, he was still afraid that she had gotten impregnated and that the cure would not suffice to kill any parasite growing inside her.

He decided to examine her. So, he got up and approached Jill. He constated that her face looked more at ease, it was definitely working.

He put his hand on her belly again. He pressed a tiny bit to see her reaction, but she didn’t react. While touching he still felt nothing, no bump either. But he kept checking, sliding his hand further down, near the limit of her belt.

Carlos knew he was crossing a line, but he wanted to be sure. He surely didn’t want to witness something bursting through her anytime soon. His fingers kept palpating the area, this time he put more pressure.

Jill moaned suddenly. It surprised him, though he repeated the same movement on that area again. She, then, shuddered and whimpered loudly... _Is there something inside ?_

Carlos kept doing the same action over and over, and she still moaned. It was bad. He was conflicted now.

He didn’t know if she was moaning from pain... Or from something else. One thing he knew, it was triggering something primal inside him. He felt butterflies fluttering in his belly, his heart was beating at a rattling pace. His body was getting hot too.

Carlos didn’t want to push his experimentation further, so he brought his hand to himself. It itched him to touch her again now. Seeing her face like that... No. It wasn’t right. He chose to go back to his seat and wait... Until a scent caught his nose.

A fragrance that was too weak to be perceived by someone. But Carlos had been hella sensitive since he encountered her ; now all his senses were on the lookout, moreover as he was presently out of the effect of his suppressants.

The soldier whiffed it. The scent was sweet, alluring, asking to be tasted... He followed it blindly, before he found himself next to Jill again. It was coming from her.

She was the one emitting the delicious scent. It didn’t make sense to him... How could she ? Last time he verified she was a Beta. No pheromones had ever gushed out of her.

Curiosity got the better of him. So, he plunged his head right next to what he supposed was her scent gland, on her neck. He sniffed the area. “ Shit... It can’t be... ”

His Alpha instinct would never betray him. He could recognize the scent of an Omega anywhere, mostly an Omega entering the second stage of their heat.

_Has she been an Omega all along ?_

Impossible. He would have noticed it, any Alpha would have. Even Tyrell confirmed she was a Beta. Then, what did it mean ? She couldn’t hide something like that, even less when she was starting a heat... Did she even know she was one ? Was it the reason she never answered when he asked if she was fine ?

Was it the reason why she felt pain ? The first stage of a heat began always with a lots of pain before it usually subsided. “ What the fuck Jill... ” It made sense, all of it. To why he felt overprotective, and obsessed with her, to why she was feeling ill and resentful... Some things were not clear yet though, but the evidence laid here, under his nose, and the Alpha inside him knew all along.

He stopped thinking for now. The scent was flooding his nostrils at the moment, and he wanted to have more of it, till he’d be completely submerged.

His nose was against her neck, inhaling sharply the sweet fragrance. If he‘d ever imagined Jill to have a scent, that one suited her the most. So attractive.

Carlos began to caress his nose against her neck, rubbing it right to left. He got drunk from the fragrance alone, so drunk that he wanted to taste that bit of skin. Carlos’s mouth started to scrape slowly the skin, just feeling it. Jill was soft and the sensations were making him go insane.

Without realizing it, his kisses were now teasing the flesh. At first, he just covered her neck with innocent and gentle pecks, until they transformed into hungry ones. His mouth was moving on its own, kissing with fervor every inch of her skin.

The taste was as wonderful as the scent. Carlos was certain she was made for him, that they were compatible. No other scents made his hands go moist, nor made him so worked up. In his daze, he didn’t notice that his tongue came to play too, licking in circle her scent gland.

By now, his pheromones were covering up the room, and if anyone entered they surely would scent his arousal. Even Jill was showered with his scent, he even instinctively began to rub his face against her neck, impregnating more of himself on her. Now, any Alpha would know she was his...

His desires exacerbated. Carlos’s canines were now playfully brushing the skin... He wanted to mark her, even temporarily would be fine to him... But the moment he felt her body twitch, he stopped.

The soldier realized what he was doing and what he almost did. He was clearly taking advantage of her, of her weakness, of her sleeping state... But Carlos was still trembling with want, and it was enough for him to finally take the pills Tyrell had given him earlier. He would never abuse her and cross a line he wished he would never have cross.

After taking his pills, he thought about giving suppressants to Jill too. She was, indeed, in heat so suppressants wouldn’t work fully but it could stifle her scent for a little while... Until the first wave of her heat hit her full swing.

Carlos didn’t want to think about that, now he just needed to make sure she would wake up. So, he looked everywhere in the dispensary for Omega pills and managed to find some. He took one pill, some water then managed to make her swallow the medication. He didn’t know why she wasn’t on suppressants, by doing that Jill was putting herself at risk.

At last, he encircled his hands around her face, pushed her hair back, and looked at her peaceful face. “ Jill... I’ll get you out of here... I promise. ” The need to protect _~~his~~_ an Omega was the first primal instinct of an Alpha, after all.

* * *

Slumped on his chair, Carlos legs twitched uncontrollably. The ich to touch her, to hold her, to scent her almost got the better of him. But the suppressants made it more bearable for him, even her scent faded a little bit, yet he was still perceiving it.

Suddenly, something crashed through the door, making him jump of his chair, not forgetting to aim his weapon at it. It was Tyrell. His comrade was limping, making his way up to here must have been eventful for him.

“ Shit. Tyrell. What the hell happened ? ” Tyrell took a seat and caught his breath. “ M’fine... Don’t worry, I just sprained my ankle badly on my way. You know that fighting and running never were my forte. ” Carlos already knew that indeed, if they were usually paired together it was because Tyrell was the brain while he was the brawn.

“ How’s the girl ? ” Tyrell checked on Jill himself. “ Vaccine’s the real deal apparently. ” He constated.

Carlos looked at her too, and indeed, Jill’s body gained more color. _Was she always beautiful ?_

His eyes didn’t want to leave her, but Tyrell’s news prompted him to do so. “ Look. I found this in one of the S.T.A.R.S desks. It’s a report about an incident...” Tyrell handed him the bloody paper, he then took it. “ Incident ? ” Carlos asked, but his comrade gestured him to read it.

On the report, he noticed a big red stamp adorning the paper that read “ rejected ”. It didn’t bode well, but he proceeded his lecture anyway.

[...]

When he finished, he looked at Tyrell, eyes hollow. Tyrell spoke first : “ Looks like this isn't the first time that virus's been a thing. No one must have believed their testimonials... Just imagine ! It could have saved us from all of this crap if their chief had listened to them.”

So, it happened two months ago, at Arklay... It wasn’t the first nightmare Jill had experienced. His fists tightened around the paper. Umbrella would pay for all those lives lost, he promised himself.

“ Bard had mentioned it too before he got killed. Umbrella’s been developing all that shit in secret, and tell me for what ? To kill even more people ! Of course it was supposed to be done through war, but it looks like it backfired at them...” Carlos found the situation ironic, saying it out loud made his desire for revenge even more legitimate. He would not forgive them. Never.

“ Wait. You sayin’ that Bard got killed ?! So it means someone came here to eliminate him... And as much it hurts my mouth to admit it, it could be one of our men.” Tyrell deducted.

“ The place’s been ransacked before I arrived. M’sure they looked for the sample, but Bard had mentioned vaccines about to be produced in their basement lab, if someone wants a sample they’ll go there. ”

“ It makes sense... So what's the plan ? ”

“ I ain’t letting people die if there’s still a chance to save them. I’m gonna go get that vaccine. Try to hack the cameras footages, anything about that motherfucker who killed Bard would be useful. ” Carlos loaded his machine gun, about to leave the room. He was determined to end it all for good. He wanted Jill to be safe, so he had to try one last thing before the inevitable had to happen.

“ Where you goin’ ? ”

“ To their lab, I’ll not be long. Keep an eye on Jill, and if anything happen to her I ain’t forgiving you.” The threat in Carlos’s voice was enough for Tyrell to understand the implication behind it. “ Count on me. ”

Thereupon, Carlos made his way out of the room, still feeling uneasy about letting Jill alone with Tyrell, but he trusted his friend to not harm her. Though he was still worried knowing now she was an Omega, moreover knowing she was entering the first stages of her heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... We're progressing to our goal :D
> 
> I really want to thank people who had been commenting and liking, this is so encouraging ! I mean I'm really having fun writing this story, but I also know that my grammar ain't great at all so thank you for being patient :D
> 
> I think the next chapter is going to be the last one that'll pick up the events of the game, the following chapters, then, are going to be freestyle ;D 
> 
> I'm glad to see the fandom more active ! Really ! I wish some authors would continue their story one day too ! Like I always say, do not feel discouraged by the lack of people reading, or commenting, if you are having fun then readers would come around eventually :D There are so many stories I want to read and comment right now, but I'm so behind for some of them (too much stories), but sincerely there are all amazing, and some people have a lots of imagination (plus a better grammar) ! Give them love too <3<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> So glad to finally publish that chapter ! Sorry I was really busy this week, plus I wanted to change so many things, so I had to brainstorm a lot !  
> Anyway, did you know that you can paste your text with Rich Text option ? I was fucking doing it with the HTML option since the beginning ! Freak I gained so much time doing it with Rich text option ! Plus, I can now justify my texts too !
> 
> I'm really happy to see more readers, and I want to thank you all ! Like I said before, I'm having fun writing this fic ! 
> 
> I'm gonna go back and proofread the last chapters again too.
> 
> Enjoy !

Finding the underground laboratory hadn’t been difficult for Carlos. The access had been easy to find, but he didn’t think it would be a giant maze full of different experimental chambers, maintenance rooms and uncountable security doors. Carlos underestimated Umbrella’s influence, and this place was the proof that the company had been secretly controlling a large part of the city ; supposedly, occupying such a big area under Raccoon would only mean that the mayor had been a major actor in the development of the virus, there was no way he didn’t know about the existence of this lab or aware of Umbrella’s doing.

He tensed. Discovering what the place was hiding only aggravated his guilt, he couldn’t help himself but feel responsible. All those lives... Gone. He would never forgive himself if Jill became one of them. So, pushing as far as he could was the only solution he found.

More he got further in the lab, more the place got dismal. There was an ominous air about this place, something that made Carlos acknowledge the possible presence of dangerous beings. Yet, strangely, in his way he had not encountered anything out of the ordinary, even infected weren’t swarming the place which was quite unusual.

Either way, his guard was up in any case something would attack him. After what it seemed hours, he arrived next to a storage maintenance room. Shelves of components and chemical agents were stocked messily everywhere, but what caught his eyes was the elevator on his right that’d probably lead to the main laboratory complex’s facility. 

He followed the path, then took the elevator which carried to an observatory. As Carlos didn’t want to lose time searching rooms after rooms for the cure components, he decided to hack the observatory’s computer for more information.

Although, what he found in it made him twitch several times.

_ Infiltrated _ _RC. Disturbances are sporadic. Commencing mission. [...] Successful rendezvous with Alpha MV Platoon. Will make first attempt at dawn. _

_ Diverted pack toward command post_ _. Result : night skirmish in confined area with large number of combatants ( video attached). [...] End of skirmish. Seven survivors._

_Unknown bioweapon deployed [...] It appears to be on the hunt. [...] Got eyes on two S.T.A.R.S : an Alpha male (infected) and a Beta female. Bioweapon is pursuing the female. _

_ Female Beta JV _ _has made contact with MV platoon. Bioweapon’s appearance and behavior are consistent with Project N. [...] It seems to be strongly fixated on terminating JV..._

_Metamorphosis in the bioweapon triggered by a hostile encounter with JV. [...] JV has been infected and is non-responsive. (video attached)._

_Over 15 hours have elapsed since JV’s exposure to virus. Conversion has been slow, supposing she may be resistant. Suggesting Beta JV will evolve into another form of creature. [...] NB’s vaccine recovered and administrated to JV by Alpha CO, a soldier in MV Platoon. _

_[...] Bioweapon is indeed Project Nemesis. Contact with JV causes it to change and evolve. Need to induce further encounters to obtain more precise data. _

Carlos couldn’t believe what he read. Even codified, he recognized every described situations in addition to the initials of Jill, his, and Mikhail.

His insides churned in disgust and disbelief. Someone had been spying on them. Someone had infiltrated his team. Someone had been in the hospital observing Jill while he recovered the vaccine. A traitor had plotted the ambush that had killed three quarters of his crew. And the same bastard was plotting to make Jill an experiment for their fucking bioweapon toy.

The soldier was boiling. Things were worse than he had expected. At times like this ones, he couldn’t believe that someone was still conducting and plotting such shenanigans. It made him sick with rage. “ Goin’ to kill that son of a bitch ! ”

Carlos understood that the bastard was here, probably for the same reasons as him. However, now, he figured out that, that thing, Nemesis, was still alive and that bastard was scheming to put Jill in danger. He couldn’t stay here obviously, he needed to return to her as quickly as possible. 

Besides, apparently, they supposed that Jill had reacted to the infection differently. Carlos was sure they didn’t know about her being in heat, and it might be why the process had been slow. Her body had been resisting as the need to reproduce was stronger than the propagation, though in the end she would have succumbed and transformed ; but as the bastard observed, Jill would have turned into something else instead of the classical zombie.

Carlos was convinced that they didn’t know about Jill being an Omega, but it wouldn’t be long before they know. He had to act fast.

His only options for now were to retrieve the virus antigen for the cure and then return to Jill, after that they would find a way to get out of the city and contact the government to inform that there was still a way to save Raccoon.

* * *

After spending some more hours wandering in the facility’s corridors, Carlos didn’t make any progress. Playing the detective never had been one of his quality, especially if it was about recovering a chemical substance in a big area such as this lab.

All those couloirs and those gates were making him crazy. Jill or Tyrell would probably have been a great help here, he thought. Per chance, Carlos had found a zone more secured than the others, he didn’t have to be smart to understand that it was the place he was looking for. NEST 2, even the name didn’t bode well.

As he had Bard’s codes to enter, he just had to restore the door’s power in order to unlock it. When it opened, Carlos couldn’t even act surprised anymore... What he saw was the limit of what his brain could take... In truth, it wasn’t what he saw that shocked him the most, it was the fact that Umbrella was making his guilt harder to carry. “ Oh no... What the fuck... Is it a fuckin’ joke ?! ”

Tubes of living creatures were suspended in line all over the room. Things that he had yet encountered and surely he wished hard enough to not to. Although, he got curious, those ones didn’t look like zombies nor they looked like the crawly that attacked him in the police station.

Those ones were homemade. Their features were frightening... At this point he would not question the reasons why they were made, but he was sure of one thing : Umbrella would pay for all of that shit. Carlos would cherish that hatred until all of them died. Creating something like those creatures, deplore of their dehumanization, so no need to hold back... He would not discriminate any of them, male, female, Omegas, Betas or Alphas, even pity wouldn’t save them from his wrath.

Not far from the tubes, there was a computer. So, he looked through it in order to gather more information about those creatures and apparently those on the left were labeled the Hunter Betas, whereas the ones on the right were named the Tyrant.

It confirmed his suspicions. Umbrella was, indeed, creating things based on human’s second gender.

 _ **Hunter Betas** : Hunter species were created through the grafting of reptilian DNA to a fertilized human embryo - _ _extracted from Beta couples - with the aid of the T-Virus as a bonding agent._

_After long researches, we managed to create a creature that could take traits of human Betas's behavior. Their intelligence surpassed any product we created so far, their resilience and their survival instinct were what we aimed for, mimicking exactly Betas's neutral behavior. They could even reproduce human voices. A weapon that caught the interest of our military investors, and surely would be one of our greatest successes._

_**Tyrant** : Alpha (male) human bio-weapon created through a primary T-virus infection after being induced into a feral rut. _

_Forcing rut with chemicals had the effect to produce anger to the Alpha subjects, one that made them extremely violent ; the doses were intensified more the subjects resisted. At some point, we observed the subjects becoming docile when the pain began to be unsustainable for them. They became obedient, their fighting spirit even shattered with the pressure and this was when the T-Virus had worked efficiently. It was a receptive weapon alive. Prototype was a success. More were conceived as our clients ordered them for military purpose._

_The same experience was conducted with Omegas. The experience failed. Omegas in heat didn’t seem to respond positively to the T-Virus. The research would be extended to Project G._

He was wrong. Did it mean Jill couldn’t turn with just the T-virus infection ? Did the T-virus was just a necessary condition for an Omega in heat, before the real thing ? He was lost... But it was enough for him. He didn’t want to know more. Nemesis existence was already too much to handle. Plus, knowing that people had been kidnapped or fooled into those painful experiments made him sick to his core. He just hoped these ones would stay in their fish tank.

Carlos then proceeded to the upper floor, and luckily the laboratory upstairs led to the chemicals components he needed. As he entered, two gigantic freezers were displayed in front of him, and each of the antibodies were stored in order as he noticed the label in each section. Carlos only needed a sample, just one of each would suffice... But as he opened the drawers they were none.

“ Fuck ! It can’t be ! ” Carlos panicked. He tried all the freezers’s drawers, but still nothing. The soldier kept searching, yet, suddenly, a click of a gun was heard, coming from behind him. Instinctively, he froze in place.

“ Well. You should be more aware of what's going on behind you, Oliveira. ”

That voice. He would recognize it anywhere. Carlos turned slowly towards his captor, raising his hands in surrender.

“ Nicholai. What’s the meaning of this ? ” Carlos tried to stay calm.

“ Meaning of what ? This is just work. And you know, erasing parasites is part of my job. ” Nicholai smirked to emphasize his words.

Carlos laughed nervously. It made sense to him now. He was the snake behind all of this. He should have listened to Jill the moment she spilled what he had done to one of his teammates. It should have been enough for him to doubt Nicholai, plus not forgetting what Tyrell had said about his tracker... Everything connected. 

“ You played us well. Should have doubted you the moment Jill started biting your ass. ”

The intention to humiliate him was enough for Nicholai to let his acrid Alpha scent flood the place. He was forcing Carlos to submit. A doomed attempt.

“ You see, there're people who like to carry dead weights, and there're people who know when and how to seize opportunities. And you, my friend, you’re asking me to put you out of your misery. ”

That disgusting smile was working on Carlos like a charm. His anger was rising slowly, but hopefully he'd taken the suppressants, helping him stay in control otherwise he knew he would have ended up with a head split in half, a bullet in between if he had acted on impulsion.

“ But you know what ? I’m generous enough to make you an offer. ”

Nicholai observed Carlos’s reaction, and he wasn’t disappointed to see those brows frown.

“ Bring me Valentine alive and I promise to take you with me. I know a way to get out of the city safely. ”

The way he talked about Jill reminded him of what he had found in that report : _Need to induce further encounters to obtain more precise data._

Of course it was him. It angered him more to know he let Jill almost die earlier to satisfy his greedy and filthy experimentations. Though, Carlos decided to not answer, instead...

“ Where is the cure ? ”

Nicholai laughed at his question. “ Well now, do you think you’re in position to make such demands ? ” Right after asking his rhetorical question, Nicholai shoot at his right, burning Carlos's flesh as the bullet brushed the side of his right arm. Carlos didn’t flinch.

“ Do you ? ” Nicholai insisted on getting an answer. And when Carlos was about to retort his ear set started to beep. He couldn’t take the call, but the beeps severed and didn’t seem to stop. He grew worried for Jill.

“ What is it ? You should answer and tell your girl to come and play with us. ”

The flashing light of his ear set was enough indication for Nicholai to know he was called. This was bad. “ Answer. ” Nicholai gave him a clear order, using his dominating voice to make him obey. Carlos was still not having it, rather, it itched him to growl like a mad man and rip his throat with his teeth.

But he complied. He tended his hand towards his ear set, but instead of answering the call he took it off to throw it at Nicholai with a fluid, quick and precise movement. The distraction was enough for Carlos to kick the gun out of his hand and grab his face for a headbutt.

Nicholai lost his balance, giving free room to Carlos’s punches. The soldier managed to knock him many times, before Nicholai reversed their position, now throwing high kicks to his ribs. One stroke got Carlos on the stomach real good, making him suffocate for some seconds, his back hitting violently one of the freezer as well.

It gave to Nicholai the opportunity to throw a flash bang, blinding him temporarily. As soon he retrieved his vision, Carlos ran after him.

Nicholai was nowhere to be seen, and as he arrived in front of the NEST 2’s door, the power cut all at once, turning off all the systems of the room. The door was closed for good now, all the lights turned off as well, obliging the emergency red lights to take the relay, enlightening the room with a frightening glimmer.

“ Nicholai ! You’re fuckin’ dead _hijo de puta_ ! ” He screamed his wrath, hating to know he had been tricked by him. But as Carlos banged at the door furiously, he heard loud crashing noises coming from behind. He instantly spun around and drew his machine gun out. “ Here they come ! ”

Two of those Hunter Betas got out of their confinement, and soon enough a third joined the party. Nicholai just wanted to extended his experimentation furthermore, he thought. He didn’t care if they were even a hundred, he would not die until he killed that bastard himself.

* * *

It was like she was burning. Every part of her body was boiling. As she moved left to right, Jill felt herself completely bonded. Movements were reduced to only her head. So, when she opened her eyes, the light coming from the firing blaze blinded her. She was surrounded by flames.

As panic gained her, she tried to break free but her arms and legs were strapped tightly on what she was lying on. Jill continued, however, to break her bonds with all her might, moving in every direction in hope to free herself. But her body was heating up at a fast pace, and she couldn’t do anything but breathe erratically. When the flames began to tickle painfully her feet, screams escaped involuntarily her mouth.

[...]

She woke up suddenly, still feeling her body hot, and her lungs sore from the fear. Jill sat up on the bed, regulating her breath. Her body was still hot, making all her senses go numb.

When she managed to regain control of her body, she looked around her... One look only made her shudder. The place was dark, candles were illuminating some spots here and there... And it was the worst. Usually lights would bring reassurance, but the little shimmers were accentuating the horrible decoration that adorned the place, to the blood splattered on the walls, the paint peeling off, the dirty clothes, to the rotten fleshes embellishing the floor.

Jill felt nauseous. This place didn’t look like any of the places she had been before, even what she had seen during the outbreak didn’t make her feel that sick. The way the bodies were butchered, didn’t seem to be the work of some creatures, but she could be wrong. She patted her hips in hope to find her guns or anything to defend herself, but she found nothing on her.

“ Okay... Okay... Don’t panic, just find a way out... ” Jill tried the best she could to stay contained. She didn’t understand the uncontrollable fear that was crawling on her skin, she believed that something was really wrong with this place.

Instantly she led herself towards the door and thankfully it was open, yet staying in her room would have been a better option now that she knew this place looked like an asylum. A wrecked one. Stretchers were strewn all over the corridor, some of them still containing corpses. 

“ I need to get out of here fast... ” Jill was determined to make her way out of this place, all the more as it reminded her of Arklay’s manor. The creaking cries of the wood, the rumbling of unknown sounds on the background, the lighting of the candles welcoming her into its dark meanders... Her body was shaking alarmingly, she couldn’t even control it, her body was doing it on its own.

As slowly as possible she started to engulf herself in the dark corridor, trying to not make any noises. Then, a rush sound was heard on her right. She didn’t know if it was curiosity or instinct but she took a turn and directed herself towards the sound. She saw someone rushing into a room, locking themselves in.

“ Hey ! Wait ! I’m here to help ! ” Jill sprinted to the door where that person had hidden, but when she tried the handle, it was locked. “ Hey, open up ! I’m here to help you ! ”

She banged on the door several times until a voice answered her. “ Go away. You can’t help no one here. ”

It was a man by the sound of it, he was murmuring as if scared to attract someone or something. “ What do you mean ? I’m like you, I need to get out of here ! ”

“ Shhhhht, he’s coming. Find somewhere else to hide, it’s mine here. ” Jill was astonished. “ What ? Who are you talking about ?! ”

As the man didn’t answer her, she kept banging on the door. “ Hey ! Answer me ! What’s going on here ?! ”

Suddenly, Jill heard a significant sound of two knifes grinding on each other, the sharp noises constrained her to cease her actions. Footsteps were coming her way. She didn’t have time to think twice, her instinct, her fear screamed at her to hide, now.

She found a table on her left. It wasn’t the best place, but at the moment she couldn’t think straight. Jill was scared like she never had been before. And the sound of the footsteps accompanied by an eerie humming pushed her to rush into hiding under it.

At her distance she couldn’t see who it was, but they stopped right in front of her hiding place. She could sense them.

“ Mmmmmh... Aaaaaaah... I can smell sickness hiding over there... Come on, show yourself, I know you need my assistance. I’m here to “ help ” you... Oh ? How can I forget ! I’m a doctor. A good one don’t worry. I just want to help ill people like you... Cure them... ”

Jill stopped breathing. Cold sweats started crawling down her skin. She felt like she knew this voice... But where ? Though she was sure of one thing, she didn’t want him to find her.

“ No ? Not coming out ? Well, that’s not very polite of you... If you don’t come out then I’ll make you. ”

Jill almost gasped, obliging her to put a hand on her mouth to stop any inconvenient noises from escaping. Thankfully, a crashing sound was heard in the distance, distracting the said “ doctor ”.

“ Oh, there you are. ” The doctor moved away, following the path of the sound. Jill waited patiently until she felt safe, then, she got out as fast as possible, running in the other direction. The corridor didn’t make sense, it was like she was running in the same direction over and over and over.

And when she took a turn, Jill heard the doctor’s voice echoing behind her. “ You think you can trick me like that... Jill Valentine. ” In fear she started sprinting forward, losing control of her legs. “ People like you need help. Remember you’re sick Jill and I’m the cure to your sickness. ”

Jill's stress rose. She was scared, that voice was forcing itself inside her head, his words were like a vice penetrating her brain, impregnating the idea that she was indeed sick. “ You can run all you want, I’ll find you. I’ll always find you _Jill_. ” He screamed at her his final promise.

Jill felt like she couldn’t run anymore, her legs were getting heavy, her brain was hurting from the echoing threats... Yet she pushed through her last reserve of strength, until a door appeared ahead of her, out of nowhere. She would not question it, she just needed to hide. 

So, nor once nor twice, she pushed the door violently, tripping on her feet whilst she entered in what looked like a hospital dispensary room. Obviously, she fell on the floor, not able to get up anymore, and the footsteps were getting closer now. She tried to crawl backward, heart beating at a dangerous pace, then all of a sudden someone crashed instantly the doors open, not giving her enough time to hide.

She wasn’t expecting to see a known face though. “ Carlos ? ” Jill was relieved to see him.

“ Jill ! Oh thank God ! You’re okay. ” Carlos came by her side, putting himself at her height.

“ There’s a psycho out there ! He was after me, we need to get out of this place ! ” Jill was panicking. In normal times she would not react like that, she would even confront her fears, but that said “ doctor ” was giving her the wrong chills. Carlos put his hands on her shoulders, smiling a bit.

“ I’ve got good news. It’s over now. The city’s safe. ” Jill was puzzled.

“ What ? Are you listening to me, there’s no way we’re safe ! ” Carlos’s hands came to caress her face. “ Jill... Urgh ! ”

Carlos split in half suddenly, blood flooding his mouth, covering Jill’s face with it. “ Carlos ! ” She grabbed his arm gently, her worry rising alarmingly. However Carlos hissed at her, showing his teeth in warning.

In fright, Jill crawled backwards, her back now hitting the wall. The soldier was groaning painfully while approaching her slowly. “ Kill me... Jill... Don’t let me... hurt you. ”

His voice was terribly strained, like he was forcing it out. Jill started to breathe frenetically, wailing in fear. “ No... Not you Carlos ! ” Carlos, then, pounced on her. He lost control. He was infected.

Jill kicked him with all the strength left in her legs, but the man was strong, it did nothing to him. Instead he grabbed her ankles, almost shattering them with his power, then he slid her between his body, connecting her crotch fiercely against his. 

Carlos growled, slumping all his build over her whereas Jill pushed his face away with her hands, drool and blood blinding her completely. Yet she could still hear, and the snapping sound of teeth clashing against each other made her understand that he was willing to tear up her flesh with them.

Carlos tried to push her hands away from his face too, but Jill did not give in. Though, as he was pressing her against the floor, her body jerked up violently at the aggressive thrusts of his hips. It disgusted her to acknowledge that her body was responding positively to the friction, even moaning time to time. Carlos was hurting her badly, but still, that hotness she felt earlier doubled, making her desire more of his brutal touch, nearly screaming it for him to hear.

Jill’s hands gave up, now Carlos had free room, locking his jaw immediately on her neck. The pain was unbearable, she couldn’t even scream nor talk, her eyes even rolled into the back of her head... Slowly she felt herself entering a deep slumber...

* * *

Jill gasped as she woke up again. She did it so fast that she started to cough up, choking on the air she swallowed a little bit too promptly.

After a moment, her breath regulated. While she looked at the room she was in, she had the wildest déjà-vu, it was the same room she had been in her dream, or more precisely, her nightmare. “ What’s going on ? ”

Jill washed her face with her hands, and winced because of the wound on her left arm. She was bandaged. Someone had helped her. She thought of Carlos...

At the remembrance of him, she put instinctively her hand on her neck... She was still hot, and she almost got the feeling that his mouth was still ghosting that part of her body. She shivered slightly, hoping nothing had happened to him.

As she got up, she directed herself towards the door, finding Tyrell using the hospital’s reception computer. “ Tyrell ? ” Was he the one who had saved her ?

“ Morning sunshine. ” He greeted her with a warm smile. It was a stung to her heart, she kind of wanted to see Carlos instead. That feeling... She didn’t understand why she needed his presence, but something inside her was asking for him, right now. She ignored it the best she could.

“ You saved my life, thank you. ” Tyrell gently laughed at her assumption. “ I sure as shit didn’t. That was all Carlos. He carried you here and treated you himself, crazy bastard. You don’t have to worry about the infection anymore, the vaccine apparently has done its job. ”

“ Carlos ? ” The hotness flooded her body once again. She was probably blushing too. But more than that, she was worried for him. “ Where is he ? ”

“ He went underground. Bard stockpiled some of the components for the vaccine, enough to give the city some hope.” So there was a cure after all.... Acknowledging that, she noticed that the pain in her lower belly had subsided completely. Perhaps she had been really infected, she thought.

Knowing Carlos was, at this instant, doing everything by himself made Jill skeptical, what if he was in danger ? “ He thinks he can do this by himself. I’m going after him. ”

Immediately, she engaged her path towards the facility, but Tyrell grabbed her arm. “ Wait ! Don’t go ! He told me to keep an eye on you. ”

All the tenderness she felt towards Carlos suddenly vanished. She hated being looked down upon. “ Listen. I don’t need you to babysit me. I can handle myself. I’m a professional, remember ? ” She pulled back her arm harshly, vexed.

“ Hey. Don’t take it like that. You were infected and in bad shape, just so you know it’s been twenty-two hours since your last call, and six hours since he’s administered you the vaccine. You were very lucky. ”

“ But now I’m fine. My job is to protect the city too. ” She was getting defensive. The memory of her debut in the S.T.A.R.S team hit her full force. They had treated her like shit because of her Beta status, not forgetting she was a woman. If it wasn’t because of Chris and Barry, they all would have stepped on her like she was nothing despite her hard work. She didn’t want to relive that again.

“ Alright, alright. I hear you. But let me tell you that it’s not safe. Actually someone came here to kill Bard, I’m still figurin’ out who it was. Here, look. ” Jill reluctantly circled the counter, and looked at the screen of the computer. Tyrell was showing her the camera’s footages.

“ See here ? Someone came before Carlos arrives. But I can’t tell who it was and if they’re still alive. ” Jill laughed nervously, she recognized that dark figure on the footages in spite of the shoddy images.

“ It’s Nicholai. ” She was hundred percent sure. That bastard had been against all of them since the beginning.

“ How could you be so sure of it ? ” Tyrell was suspecting her affirmation, and surely she would not back up from it. “ That bastard fuckin’ survived ! He left us, me and Mikhail, to die, even locked the car’s door on us. Moreover, I saw him when that giant creature attacked me next to the Clocktower, he was there. Watching me takin’ care of it. ”

“ I didn’t think about him. Like Carlos, we believed he died as his tracker got destroyed. ” Tyrell was still unsettled, why would his comrade do something like that ? They were all in the same boat after all, what would he gain to do that ?

“ Tyrell. ” The said Tyrell looked at her serious face. “ I’m not a liar. I don’t trust Umbrella, but I trust you and Carlos enough to tell that Nicholai doesn’t care about teammates, nor saving civilians. ”

Tyrell was still doubting Nicholai’s involvement in Bard’s murder, but, if Jill was saying the truth, then they had a bigger problem in their hands ; acknowledging he killed Bard, their last hope, it would mean that Nicholai could stop them if they tried to retrieve the antidote.

“ Okay. I trust your judgement. Let me inform Carlos. Wait a second. ” Tyrell started to call Carlos, but he didn’t answer. “ Come on answer, damn it. ” He called him once again, and the action made Jill restless. “ Hell, he doesn’t answer. ”

“ I’ll go find him ! ” Jill’s concern sharpened her determination. She would not let Carlos die... She still had to thank him after all, she owed him that... Well this was what she was convincing herself... Deep inside her, she craved for his presence.

“ Don't go alone, I’ll accompany you ! ” Tyrell gathered his belongings, then both hurried towards the entry of the underground lab Carlos had found earlier.

* * *

“ No trace of Carlos yet. ” Tyrell concluded after a long time of research. His radio didn’t emit signals anymore when he called him once again. Jill and him didn’t get too deep in the lab, but they walked enough to affirm that this area was practically untouched by the virus. 

His assertion got Jill to tense again. More they engulfed themselves in the lab, more anxious she got for Carlos. “ Let’s find where the cure is stored, he might've gone there. ” She believed in him, he couldn’t be put down easily, right ?

“ Okay. I’m going to look at the map of the area. ” Tyrell checked the computer nearby. The place was astonishingly big, and some rooms made him question Umbrella’s intentions, mostly one in particular. “ Come see that. ”

She did as he asked. “ Look. They built a strange room in sector C, looks like a big containment chamber. ” Jill didn’t see why it was important. “ So ? ”

“ This room purpose is to eradicate their experimentations to dust in case they get out of control. But infected aren’t that hard to kill, maybe for something bigger. ”

Jill thought about those creatures in Arklay, one that had stood out the most. This room was probably meant to destroy Tyrants. She even remembered how they were named... Then again, she couldn’t forget how Wesker had been impaled by one of them. He deserved it anyway... Though, she would not deny how great of a leader he had been. She bowed down her head in disappointment.

“ Shit ! Like that one over there ! ” Tyrell yelled, making her lift her head. It was that thing again. That creature was still kicking and had not given up on getting rid of her. That thing, Nemesis as Carlos discovered, was prostrated in the other side of the room, eying at them.

It started running towards them, his tentacle projecting Tyrell to the other side. “ Tyrell ! ”

Jill started to shoot it with her gun, but the bullets just scratched the creature slightly. “ Go Jill ! You need- you need to lead it into that room, this is your only chance ! ”

He was right, and she didn’t have time to think about alternatives. “ GO ! ” Tyrell was drenched in his own blood, unable to follow her.

One last time then. She’d strike at its heart once and for good, one last fucking time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter with the game storyline and then we go freestyle baby ! 
> 
> I was writing yesterday, and then I looked at the chapter, I was like " Girl, it was just a porn plot at first, what have you done ? Why all this bullshit ? "
> 
> I swear we are slowly getting in to it ! I just need to make sure Carlos and Jill find each other again ! :D 
> 
> Anyway, you may have noticed that I changed many things for the purpose of the dynamic ; plus, I wanted to fool around Jill's mental health in her dream. I wanted to describe all her fear, her state of mind, her confusion... Maybe I got carried away... Oh well, now it's done !  
> I wish I could write like some people, or have a better way of writing action moments or describing the characters's environnements, but I still lack of vocabulary in English, but I'll train myself until I reach that goal !
> 
> Oh yes ! Have you seen the gameplay preview for RE8 ? I was so pumped ! The game looks awesome, but kinda tired of the " save your daughter/wife " type of games... But I'm sure it's going to be a great game ! 
> 
> Though, kinda disappointed about RE.VERSE, Carlos is apparently not even in the game ! I was so pissed to see Ada and Hunk from RE2 (in addition to Claire, Leon, and Mr.X) but only Jill and Nemi from RE3 !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> I want to thank those who really encourage me, and leave cute comments ! That's so sweet of you ! Next, thanks to those who leave kudos, now I know for sure that this ship is not dead yet ! ;D
> 
> Freaking long chapter incoming !
> 
> Enjoy !

Jill managed to escape temporally Nemesis. If it wasn’t thanks to an emergency gate on her way, that thing would have killed her. The gate was sturdy enough to hold it, giving her more time to find the containment room. Locking Nemesis with Tyrell made her uncomfortable, but if that thing was still after her then it would leave him alone, and instead it would find a way to get to her.

She needed to take care of it fast, but mostly, any signs from Carlos or anything that would prove he was still alive was her upmost priority. She was being selfish. Thinking about him in lieu of caring for the citizens... Everything was definitely wrong with her since she encountered Carlos. He was turning her world upside down for no reason.... She was just insanely attracted to him, and that was not even a legitimate reason to think so much about him.

That heat. Again, it spread all over her body. However, she was slowly starting to accommodate to the sensation. Almost liking it...

“ Jill, do you copy ? ”

If Tyrell hadn't called her now, she might have sunk into the feeling, lost herself into a point of no return. “ I hear you. Are you okay ? ”

“ Don’t worry about me... I’m glad you managed to escape. Just- just tell me where you are ex- exactly.” Tyrell’s breath was heavy, he was stuttering too... Jill wasn’t a fool, she could tell he was severely injured. But she knew he had his proud, moreover he didn’t want to worry her more than she already was for Carlos.

“ I’m near room 106, where should I go ? ” Jill breathed sharply, she couldn’t afford to fail her mission, she had to destroy Nemesis once and for all.

“ O- okay. You’ll have to make... a detour... There’s a footbridge in room 108... That will... Hmph... Lead you to the machinery... It- it must be upstairs. ” There was no doubt on Tyrell’s health state. Still, Jill had to stay concentrated and not let her mind wander off, she couldn’t let him down, not after what he had done so far.

“ Roger that. ” 

Immediately, she engaged her path to room 108. She traveled some corridors, until she found the room. It was isolated, as if that room was more special than the others. In that area the emergency lights were blinking, flooding the walls in a red gleam, an alarm was also crying in alternation. It was a security measure, someone might have turned off the power in that sector.

The door was definitely shut. No way for her to get inside. “ Tyrell, the power is off in this area. Do you know how I can restore it ? ” 

“... No need... I’ll do it from here. ” Right. She forgot he could hack the system on one of their computer. At least she would not have to do it manually.

A moment later, the red light disappeared, and the door unlocked. “ It wasn’t the power... Uh... Someone had forced a lockdown in that area... ” 

“ Do you think it’s Carlos ? ” She doubted it. Why would he do that ? “ Most likely. ” Tyrell answered.

“ I’ll see what I can find about him. ” Jill hanged up and proceeded into the room. She was still questioning herself on why this area was locked down. If Carlos had done it, then would it mean that something dangerous was strolling out there... Or was he the one who had done it ? It was bizarre. Then Nicholai’s face flashed before her eyes.

“ It could be that bastard. Shit. ” She thought out loud.

Jill drew her gun out. Carefully, she entered the room, aiming at her right then at her left. No one was in the room. Aside from a bunch of papers and few pieces of broken glass sprinkled on the floor, the room was clean. The scientists must have evacuated the area before the virus spread, leaving everything behind. Of course they had time to pack up and flee but what about the citizens ? 

_We could’ve avoided it, only if...._

Jill couldn’t help herself but feel responsible. She thought that she hadn’t pushed herself enough to assert the truth behind all those murders... If only she hadn’t felt pressured by her chef and her trauma... Now, seeing the city burst under the disease was like killing her teammates all over again. Edward, Kevin, Forest, Joseph, Richard, Kenneth, Enrico...

Tears were wetting her eyes, but she didn’t let them smear her face, so she shuddered them off. There was still hope, they just needed to find the cure. She could still save Carlos and Tyrell too, she’d do everything for it.

For now she needed to lead her way to the machinery room. As she saw the path to the machinery room in front of her, she slightly got curious when she noticed a file in one of the lab stretchers. She saw it from afar because of the significant "confidential" stamp on it, in addition to Umbrella’s seal. The tentation was too good to let it pass. She read it.

 **_Project G report_ ** _: The G-Virus clinical trial will be entering its final phase very soon. Before "G" – a new Alpha species that will surpass humans - is born, allow me to predict a few things about its biology and biological functions. [...] they will lose their capacity to reason and their humanity. G will be a creature of pure instinct, driven only by a need to survive and reproduce. [...] it will be extremely difficult to completely kill it with any conventional small firepower due to the ability to repair itself through regeneration._

_G's most remarkable feature will be its intense desire to reproduce, like Alphas when in rut. It will instinctively seek out humans – mostly Omegas - with intense desire to reproduce and implant an embryo in them._

_But the chances of success are very low. An Omega in heat would not support a parasitic embryo easily. Instead, I thought about a preliminary. Introducing the T-virus in the Omega subjects for them to support the parasite is our guarantee to achieve the awaited results. But I suppose, that the only ones who might have chances to be well fertilized would be Omegas with a high compatibility with it. I'm still testing, for now no Omegas in heat responded well to the insemination of the G-virus in their system, maybe they’ll need a direct fecundation by G._

_W. Birkin_

This was insane... Did it mean that another virus was strolling the city ? No. No. It couldn’t be possible. She thought about the creature that was following her, maybe it was Project G from the beginning. If that was the case, then she had a chance to eradicate it, she was in the right place to do so. It was her or _it_ , but the two couldn’t cohabit together.

As if echoing her mind out loud, an enormous gruesome tentacle encircled her throat tightly, cutting her respiration off. Jill was lifted in the air, her lungs on the verge of exploding. Instinctively, she took out her combat knife and stabbed the flesh raw several times. 

The action had the expected effect. The tentacle loosened a bit, letting her breathe again. However what she didn’t expect was the creature throwing her through the reinforced window. The projection had been so strong that the impact of her body on it smashed it into pieces.

The pain she felt was excruciating, nonetheless, she was glad that the window shattered into big shards of glass. Certainly wounding her arms badly, but at least she would not have to handle with the dusty pieces, plus she landed where she initially wanted to go.

Jill painfully stood up, and started to limp towards a vent in the machinery room, her only loophole. But from there, she didn’t know where to go, she just needed to escape that big pile of meat, and more she angered it more it got aggressive at each encounter. But the end was near, just a little more...

She crawled into the constricted vent, calling Tyrell urgently. “ Tyrell ! ” He answered quickly. “ Jill... What’s happening ?! ” 

“ I’m being chased, tell me where to go ! I’m inside the machinery’s vent ! ”

“ Okay ! Go for... ward ! There’s an elevator... You can’t miss it ! ” Tyrell's instructions were loud and clear. Though she noticed he was out of breath, as if he was running.

So, she trailed her way until she found the exit, but as soon she got out she was grabbed by her throat a second time. Nemesis was intelligent, it could premeditate her destination, her plans... But what that creature didn’t see was that _it_ was standing at a convenient place.

Jill drew her handgun and shot the gas tank behind it, till it exploded. The projection left her bumping on the wired steel floor. Thankfully, she wasn’t burned, but her skin had felt the heat of the blast, making her old left shoulder's wound throb painfully. It was still healing from a precedent burn, and now it revived... The pain was causing the memories from Arklay to flash back... She couldn’t let Arklay's incident repeat itself again, she needed to hold on a little bit longer.

Thus, she took advantage of Nemesis kneeling down from the explosion to run towards the elevator. Once inside, she was lifted into a storage room, from there she just followed the indication that led to the _Disposal Center_. When she passed the last security gate, the room that displayed in front of her... Was out of this world. Unbelievable.

Building such a chamber, in order to destroy their bioweapons, showed how much those people were fucked in the head. Why creating unstable monsters, if it was for constructing a gigantic containment zone to get rid of them when they couldn’t handle them anymore ? 

Sick. Those people were sick. But if Tyrell was right then she had to access to the control room to contain that bitch. However, the room was so high upstairs, besides it was on the other side from where she came from, so Jill had to be quick before Nemesis recovered from the blast.

From afar, she saw a ladder she could take but she hadn't had the chance to even borrow it that Nemesis destroyed the door of the storage room, welcoming itself in where would be its future doom.

If not hers, because now Nemesis was being too swift, she couldn’t keep track of its movements, and with a blink of an eye it broke the bridge she was in, making her slide. While it fell in the depth of the chamber, Jill managed to grab the ledge of one of the deck in the midst of her fall. Her legs were suspended in the air, her arms about to give up from the lack of strength. She was too exhausted... One last effort, she thought to herself...

Yet, she had the worst luck. Out of nowhere, an unpleasant face appeared above her.

“ Ooh. What do we have here ? ” Nicholai bowed in front of her, smiling perversely. “ I was waiting for you Miss Valentine. What a great timing. ”

“ ‘The fuck do you want ?! ” She was panicking. Anger, fear were eating her. Nicholai was liking the way her face twisted, sweating all the emotions he wanted her to convey. He licked his lips in delight.

“ As I know how much you care for useless people as the wisdom I’ve been trying to impart on you is not getting through, I have a deal for you. ” One of his foot began to crush her fingers. She winced, the pain making it difficult to hold herself on the ledge.

“ You go down there, battle the Nemesis and I’ll record it all and sell the combat data. Put on a good show, and maybe I’ll let Oliveira live longer. ”

Jill's eyes widened. “ What ?! Where’s Carlos !? What’ve you done to him ?! ” She yelled, frightened to learn that Nicholai was holding Carlos hostage somewhere, now she knew the reason why he never answered the calls.

Nicholai loved seeing her face contorted with fear. “ Be a good girl Miss Valentine and do as I say. ”

Jill shuddered when his Alpha voice ghosted her ears, she felt so weak at this instant... Her strength dwindled. “ Agreed ? Good. ” Seeing her getting docile, Nicholai took the opportunity to scrap her hands off the edge with his foot.

The fall had been hard for her back again, but per chance she had managed to roll on a slope, thankfully it'd slowed her down before the impact. She was now twiddling on the floor, suffering.

But time wasn’t on her side, and Nemesis was the “ forget me not ” she couldn’t avoid, nor neglect, even less ignore. 

It was there in front of her, waiting. “ You know what ? This is the last fucking time. Let’s end it once and for all, shall we ? ” Jill was determined to finish what _it_ started.

* * *

She was worn out. Nemesis, on the other hand, kept growing and changing more she inflicted damages on it. At this rate she would die of exhaustion before she could cause any serious injury on it. Moreover, she was locked here, no way for her to escape. That containment was conceived to be the tomb of those creatures after all.

Nemesis charged again, obliging her to roll on her right. Jill was almost out of munitions, soon enough it would be over. Perhaps it would be a great way to put an end to her own nightmare...

“ Jill ! I’m in the control room... Hold on ! ”

“ Tyrell ? ” Jill smiled, cheerful to hear him through her radio. At last, there was still hope. “ Let's roast that bitch ! ” He said to her.

“ Good idea. ” Her determination spiked dangerously. It was time for them to wave their goodbyes. No regrets on her side.

“ Buy me time, I need to activate the Recall Protocol to contain it ! ” Tyrell had said. She could do that, the adrenaline pumped inside her once more, restoring her stamina back.

So their dance resumed. Jill started shooting at it with her gun while it started running around the arena, giving her a hard time to aim at it properly. But thankfully, Tyrell actioned the sparking generators when Nemesis happened to be near one of the electrical boilers, electrocuting it instantly. “ Jill ! I slightly opened gate four ! On my signal you rush there then get the fuck out of here ! Go as far as you can ! You hear me ?! ”

“ Understood ! ” Jill continued to tire Nemesis, and one thing she noticed when Tyrell tased it another time, was that a parasite had been pushing its way out of Nemesis’s head. It was surely a good sign, so she kept shooting it with her shotgun when she was close.

It got on its nerves, Nemesis was literally getting mad ; its pattern became confusing, and when it was about to pounce on her, Tyrell yelled his order in the radio. “ Move now ! ” Using his Alpha tone had helped her react faster, almost on instinct.

While she engaged her way towards the entrance Tyrell had lifted for her to crawl under, the latter used the crane to hit Nemesis, breaking its jaw in the process.

When Tyrell had made sure Jill wasn’t in the arena chamber anymore, he locked down the door he opened for her, and turned on the Recall Protocol. For good measure, Tyrell had ensured the efficiency of the brutal procedure by overheating the system, forcing all the area to be put under quarantine.

Walls rose from the floor, making Nemesis panic as it rushed to climb them. Yet, they were hotly electrified, burning some of its cells, dismissing any of its attempts on escaping. The beast was finally cornered in the middle... Now, it was time to put _it_ under pressure.

He surcharged the power, until Nemesis had rolled itself into a ball, cowering like an animal in fear. So, for the coup de grace, Tyrell activated the Ferromagnetic Rail Gun. The weapon was designed to decimate any bioweapon, and the price to pay would be expensive for both of them. Tyrell would not survive the blow of the weapon even at his distance, not after forcing an overload of the fusion systems.

But he needed all the power the systems had in store to terminate that thing... His death would not be in vain. Jill would be safe, and his honor cleansed from Umbrella’s doing.

The weapon surfaced and aimed at Nemesis, loading dangerously all the power that Tyrell had sent into it. The place was flooded with a blinding light, electricity was striking every surface, the emergency alarm deafened his ears... Now for the final... Tyrell pushed down the lever, letting the gun unload its charge on Nemesis.

The pression had ejected Tyrell on the other side brutally, and the laser melted everything in the containment chamber, leaving Nemesis a bloody mess. Bits of flesh scattered everywhere, even the walls were hotly charred. After it finished, the systems started an emergency cool down, without lifting the quarantine.

Tyrell was suffering, but he was still not dead. So he crawled his misery until he could action the “ cleaning service ”, which consisted on flooding the place with a potent solvent... It was over.

Tyrell slid down against the panel’s wall, looking at his damaged body. He laughed, he was beyond repair... “ Yeah... It’s time to take a long vacation... ”

* * *

Jill ran without looking back, putting as much distance she could from the Disposal Center. She heard the alarm, saw the lights twitch, and mostly she felt the explosion that had probably blew Nemesis and everything around. It had been so strong, that the walls and the floor shook, making her lose her balance.

Despite the tremors, she continued, not stopping until she'd feel safe. After a while, the quake ceased, the lights were back on and the alarm stopped shrieking. She was far enough from the area, but what about Tyrell ?

She called him, worried. He answered...

“ Hmph... Jill... It’s over. It’s... dead... ” His voice was so broken, strained, his words delayed after every heavy breath. “ Tyrell... You’re dying... ” Jill got emotional. Tears, once again, threatened to run down her face. A burning sensation started to swirl inside her nose.

“ You say that... as if it’s a bad thing... I deserve it... ”

Jill’s mouth began to tremble. “ No you don’t ! It’s not your fault ! It’s Umbrella's ! ”

Tyrell laughed tiredly. “ Can’t change... My mind on it... Go find... Carlos... Bastard... not easy to kill... ”

“ What about you ? ” It was happening again. “ ’M good here... Jill... Sorry... ”

The call cut suddenly. Jill bit her lower lip, she would not let these tears fell... It would be the biggest disrespect for a hero... But it hurt her. It hurt to lose another comrade. “ Thank you soldier, may you rest in peace... ”

Jill inhaled, taking a moment to pull herself together. She still had Carlos... She needed to find him before Nikolai could harm him. She shouldn't think about anything else. Carlos was the only person her mind should be screaming for at the moment.

* * *

Jill took numerous stairs, climbing up to where Nicholai had been earlier. If that bastard had watched the battle, then he should be around... But surely he must have escaped the moment she got out of the arena. After all, what interested him the most was filming her pushing Nemesis to its limit.

When Jill arrived upstairs, she continued her path until she entered a reinforced door, indicating she was entering another zone in the lab. “ Now, Nicholai. Where did you go... ? ”

That area was new, too many corridors, too many doors, and no Nicholai yet. Jill's frustration grew, she didn’t want to lose time, the longer she hanged around the closer Carlos would get to his death.

In the haste, Jill didn’t check the rooms thoroughly, instead she was just looking left and right in panic, searching for a bundle of brown air, or a disgusting smug face. Neither were seen.

But inspecting each room in a rush was the biggest mistake she had done as she didn’t see the man waiting for her in the corner of the immense room she was about to leave. She knew someone was there only when they grabbed her hair.

Jill was suddenly pulled from behind, hissing at the pain and when her eyes met Nicholai’s ones, she hadn’t had time to insult him as he kicked her stomach with his knee instantly. She gasped, coughing up blood due to the brutal impact. Then he violently threw her on the floor.

Jill crawled backward, putting as much distance she could with her assailant. “ Coming for me ? How nice of you. ”

Nicholai was aiming at her with his gun, not giving Jill any chance to draw hers out. She decided to wait for an opening. “ It's done ! I did what you asked ! Now fuck off and leave him alone ! ”

“ If I were you I’ll worry about myself. ” Nicholai’s smile angered her, oh, how much she craved to erase it from his face with her fists. “ What are you implying ? Where’s Carlos ?! ”

“ Took care of the nuisance long ago. ” Jill’s heart skipped a beat. “ What... ? ” Her eyes widened, even her shock was expressed in a whisper. Disbelief. “ What’ve you done to him ? ”

“ A stain I had to remove, snooping too closely on my business and you know how life can be fragile when you’re careless. ” Jill's fists tightened... No longer holding herself, she took out her weapon in order to shoot the bastard. But Nicholai was quicker, knocking the gun with a simple kick. And of course her arrogance annoyed him, more when she tried to retrieve the weapon.

He didn’t let her do so and kicked her on her ribs several times, until she rolled in pain, squirming from it. Hearing her whining in pain was music to his ears. Nicholai couldn’t explain why Jill was triggering these type of sensations in him, but seeing her in that position made him thirsty. He wanted more of it. Wanted to hurt her more. 

“ Nice try but you shouldn’t let your emotions get the better of you Miss Valentine. Thought I taught you well. After all we’re the same, you and me. ” 

“ Uh... Go die... ” Despite the pain making her hold her sides with dear life, Jill would never let Nicholai associate her with him.

“ Is that so ? ” Nicholai kicked her again, and her moans were such a delight to hear. He did not care if she kept being insolent, he would enjoy every punishment until she begged him to stop.

“ Didn’t you want to destroy Umbrella ? Guess what ? I did it for you. ” Nicholai crouched, putting himself at her height.

“ What would you... gain from that ?! ” Jill was out of breath, her mind still focused on finding a way to recover her gun.

“ Money. My client ordered me to reduce Umbrella to rubble. Including your friends. ” Tremors seized her body. “ But I can make an exception for you, you were such a great help... It would be such a waste to kill someone like you. How about you join me ? ”

His words were accompanied by an unexpected gentle caress to her visage. His fingers traveled slowly down her cheek, finishing their course behind her neck, whereas the barrel of his gun fondled her right cheek. It disgusted her.

“ What do you think ? ” Jill rose slightly... Meeting Nicholai’s eyes... The man was grinning. Victorious... She grinned as well, but not for the same reason. “ Fuck you. ” On these words, Jill spit on his face, belching out all of her venom .

That was enough for Nicholai to grab her hair before he unleashed his scent, covering her with his acrid smell. Jill gave in immediately... Not comprehending why she was presenting the right side of her neck to him in submission. As if her body wasn’t hers to control anymore.

“ Ooooh ! So it’s like this... ” Nicholai’s desire to subjugate her more invaded his mind. He couldn’t think about anything else. And the way she behaved... He had to confirm his doubts.

Fear was something she didn’t want to feel when Nicholai was involved, but right now, at this instant, her instinct was screaming at her contradictory warnings and demands... This lack of self-control was scaring her... The fact she was letting Nicholai plunge his nose on her neck was angering her silently, but something was preventing her to express it. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to succumb to his domineering Alpha scent... But she couldn’t fight it.

“ You should pay more attention on what’s goin’ on behind you, Nicholai. ” Suddenly, Nicholai was pulled back by his hair, and at the same time his attacker broke his hold on Jill’s one. It was Carlos.

As Jill was freed from Nicholai’s vicious grip, she didn’t savor her relief to see Carlos alive and burning with rage for that bastard who'd played them from the beginning, instead she jumped on her feet to pick up her gun.

Meanwhile, Carlos disarmed Nicholai and started to punch him in the face, but the latter was quick to respond with high kicks on his damaged ribs. Nicholai continued his ruthless treatment, punching several blows to his face, until Carlos managed to dodge one of them, grabbing his hand to twist it. It had Nicholai growling even more, riposting by making him trip on his back.

Jill knew better than intervene, this was a fight between two Alphas after all, though she stayed alert, waiting for an opening to shoot Nicholai without injuring Carlos in the process. But the scents were making her nauseous, dizzy, her view even blurred... the pheromones were too strong.

Nicholai had the upper hand now, tackling Carlos on the floor fisting his face, smearing it with his own blood, until Carlos decided to buck him off of him with a sharp thrust of his hips. When both were up again, they resumed their fight, alternating kicks and punches.

Jill was overwhelmed, worse, there was one scent that affected her the most. Positively affecting her... The fragrance Carlos was emitting made that long forgotten heat come back. She couldn’t define what was good about it, but she knew for sure that she was peacefully sinking into it. It triggered a sentiment of comfort inside her... She felt protected... Something she usually hated to feel, but as it came from Carlos... She let herself gladly drown into it against her will.

And Carlos, at this instant, was manhandled by Nicholai, the latter kept stroking his ribs with his knee until Carlos choked on his breath, giving Nicholai the opportunity to roughly toss him on the floor.

Carlos hadn’t had time to roll on the side that, once again, Nicholai tackled him on the floor, then drew out his combat knife. The movement was so swift that Carlos couldn’t avoid the sharp metal stabbing him below his right shoulder. He groaned painfully, then winced again when Nicholai pulled it out of his shoulder, in order, this time, to stab him in the throat.

His survival instinct kicked in, preventing Nicholai to stab him by grabbing his wrists. The strength Nicholai put on his dedication to kill him was making Carlos’s determination shatter... Carlos was already too beaten up from his precedent encounters with the Hunter Betas that now his strength started to flinch, the tip of the knife slowly flirting with his throat.

Yet, suddenly, the sound of a gunshot deafened them both. Carlos felt Nicholai’s grip loosening... A bullet adorning his left temple. Nicholai's eyes rolled, his body now heavy on Carlos who tossed him on the side. The man slumped like a broken puppet on the floor. It was over...

“ Carlos ! ” Jill ran to him, then kneeled to have a proper look on his wounds. Carlos was groaning, but he smiled genuinely when he saw her. “ Hey. I told you I couldn’t leave you in a Carlos-less world... Uh... That would be too cruel. ”

Jill smiled dumbly, she forgot how cheesy Carlos was, but she didn’t mind that side of him. “ Carlos... I...”

Carlos grabbed her hand which was laid on his chest. “ Shhht, don’t say anything... Let’s get out of here _Supercop._ ”

Carlos had a hard time dealing with how fast his heart was beating presently, he couldn’t even look at her in the eyes... She was overly glowing, too much for him to sustain such a brightness.

He risked it anyway... When her blue eyes met his... He was moved by her beauty... He was careful to not shower her with his scent right now, hating that his Alpha side was fervently reacting to her... 

He cleared his throat, and tried to get up, though her tiny hands came to help him. He took them reluctantly... Now he would not want to let them go from his. But he had to...

“ Wait ! We should go find the cure Tyrell told me about ! ” That made Carlos frown, remembering his failure.

“ I was too late, Nicholai destroyed it all before I arrive... ” His fists tightened, he felt once more useless. Carlos spared a glance at the lifeless corpse on his left... Yeah there was no hope for the city now.

“ Maybe there’s still a sample hanging somewhere ? Let’s look more thoroughly ! ” Her enthusiasm hurt him. “ No Jill... There’s none... He... made sure of it. M’sorry...” Jill’s eyes saddened... Seeing these disappointed eyes only made his guilt grow bigger.

But, she was here, alive. Now he needed to at least hold on to his own promise : getting Jill out of the city. “ This place won't last very long, let’s go. ” Jill nodded. Accepting the painful truth he had admitted to her.

Carlos began to limp towards an exit, hissing at every step, holding his shoulder to stop his fresh wound from bleeding. “ Hey. Hold on to me. I think you'll need some stitching for some of your wounds. ”

Jill's arm encircled his hip, then grabbed it with her hand, making Carlos bite his bloody lip as he was electrified by her touch. Damn it, she was the one in heat, not him !

“ I’m fine, don’t worry. I can walk on my own. ” His answer didn’t please Jill as she tightened her grip around his hip, bringing him closer to her. “ Stop that. I accepted your help earlier, now it’s my turn, get it ? ” She took his free arm and wrapped it around her neck so he could support himself on her, not even giving him the choice.

“ Ye... Yes Ma’am ! ” He liked her boldness, and despite her petite features, he liked how strong she was for an Omega. Yeah, nothing could happen to him now that she was here. He felt strangely protected and loved in a way.

It had been a while since he had shared any intimacy with someone, since he'd felt someone caring for him... He couldn’t help but be selfish... Full of content. So his chest started to rumble against his will, his Alpha side liking the attention.

Jill heard the little sounds coming from Carlos... Gust of redness shadowed her cheeks, she never heard such sounds coming from an Alpha... Her insides tingled weirdly. “ You... These sounds... it’s... ”

Carlos understood by how her face turned to look at the other side. She was uncomfortable. “ I’m sorry. I’ll stop... It happens sometimes when I... Never mind. ”

Actually, it didn’t bother Jill, on the contrary, it stirred something agreeable in her, as if these sounds were praising her. But, she was thankful he stopped. All these oddities were getting into her... Ans she was not liking it.

* * *

Exiting the facility had been easier than entering it, but they had to walk fast as everything kept crumbling apart. When they had managed to head back to the hospital, Jill chose to return to the dispensary room in order for her to take care of Carlos's wound. She was certain that some materials would be at her disposition there. It would have been too risky to stay in one of the labs, however, even staying at the hospital would not be a great idea in the long run.

When they entered the familiar place, Jill commanded Carlos to sit on the bed. During the trip, Carlos had been groaning and wincing, and even his face had lost some of its color as his wound kept bleeding profusely.

“ You think you can take off your shirt by yourself ? ” She tried to stay professional, keeping some of her inner and shameless thoughts away. 

“ Yeah. ” As he began to remove his tactical gear and painfully his shirt, Jill turned away giving him some privacy while she looked for an emergency kit, which she found thrown on one of the shelves. Luckily when she opened it everything was still new, well at least she wouldn't have to sterilize the tools herself.

“ A little help over here ? ” When she heard his demand, Jill turned towards him, meeting his manhandled back. She couldn’t ignore, outside of the blue and red hues littering it, the way Carlos was built. And as he was stuck trying to get rid of his shirt, his back's muscles were flexing... attractively. If the back was getting her worked up, what about the front ?

_Snap out of it Jill ! What’s fucking wrong with you again ?!_

She shook her head swiftly and answered. “ S - Sure ! ” She made her way to Carlos, trying to look as impassible as ever. “ Wouldn’t it be better if you turn around, right ? ”

“ Oh... ? Ye- yeah... ” This was awkward. That situation was embarrassing for both of them, for the same exact reason. Carlos didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, likewise she didn’t want to subjugate to her own feelings and make a fool of herself.

Carlos turned around, now facing her, he thought he looked like an idiot with his arms stuck in front of him. But he was afraid to open his wound more than it was. Plus, as he bled profusely, his shirt was soaked with the red liquid, sticking painfully on his injury.

Jill hesitantly put her hands on his biceps, not letting that warmth invade her mind, nor she let the shudder which traveled her skin distract her. “ Maybe we should cut up your shirt, it'd be easier. ”

“ Well, if you want me to show off my muscles for all the zombies to see, I don’t think it'd be a great idea, unless you want me to draw their attention, right ? ” Carlos lifted one of his eyebrows to emphasize his meaning.

Jill blushed, but smiled slightly. “ Oh yeah ? Don’t forget that I’m the one stitching you... And my hand could easily slip, if you catch my drift. ” Carlos was assuredly a cheesy, too confident guy, not the type of man she was into... But since it was him, it was different.

He laughed. “ You sure know your way to a man’s heart. ” The awkwardness from before was slowly dispelling. “ Jokes aside, this is my only shirt and I don’t want to feel exposed, so help me ? ”

Jill did what he asked, careful to not wound him anymore than that, while at the same time she tried to avoid touching his skin as much as possible. When the soldier was out of his prison, he hissed loudly. Now that the wound was in the open Jill could see the gash clearly.

But mostly, she could admire what he had been hiding under the soggy shirt. The butterflies in her belly fluttered at the sight of these well defined abs, his generous muscled pecs, not forgetting those dark hairs that framed all of his chest, stopping their course below the belt... She was starring too intensely, biting her tongue inside her mouth to not let that insane purr from earlier rap out of her lips.

It wasn’t like her to lust after someone this way. Something was definitely wrong with her body. More now as she felt wetness gushing out of her, soaking her panties grossly.

She gulped, then to distract herself she went to retrieve the kit. “ You- You should lay over so I-I could stitch you ! ”

Carlos had seen the way she had been starring, and the temptation to tease her was too good to resist, but he abstained himself to do so. He already knew she was in heat, even if her scent was practically imperceptible as he gave her the pill earlier to help her hold it in more longer... Well now that he thought about it, maybe it was a mistake on his part, he was afraid that the pill would have the opposite effect, that stopping mother nature with an artificial medicament would only make her heat worse, her scent strong... He needed to find a way out of the city fast before the first wave hit her.

“ If I lay down I’m gonna sleep, better do it like that. ” Carlos closed his eyes, thinking, while Jill came back with the equipment. She started to work immediately, keeping herself concentrated on the wound. She cleaned it with water first, then dabbed a cotton ball full of antiseptic on it.

“ Shit ! ” He had to bite his other hand so as not to growl at her. He didn’t want to trigger her more, nor scare her.

“ So even a big Alpha like you can act like a baby ? Good to know. ” Jill snickered playfully, in a way it was her payback to him for making her so weak every time, even now. “ We’ll see how you react when I'd do the sam- Ouch ! Be gentle ! ” It hurt Carlos like hell, but he would not deny liking feeling Jill more at ease, even if she seemed to take pleasure in making him wail in pain. 

Even if it made her laugh, her smile faltered slowly. Somehow, hearing him moan in pain made her remember her previous nightmare, and what Nicholai could have done to him. She would have been alone, by herself... He must have felt the same when she had been incapacitated by the infection.

“ Carlos... Thank you. I know we didn’t get off to a great start, but you saved me... Tyrell told me what you’ve done. Without you I- ” Carlos opened his eyes, then cut her immediately not letting her finish. “ Hey. You saved my ass first, it’s only fair for me to repay you the favor. Gotta say you’re a hell of a lot braver than me. But... Jill ? ”

Jill stopped what she was doing. His eyes now pleading her to look at him. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze, still gluing her eyes on the wound. “ Yeah ? ”

“ Look at me. ” It wasn’t an order, but a demand. She knew if she did what he asked her body would react strangely again. “ No. ”

“ Jill please. ” She didn’t want to give in. Yet Carlos was a stubborn fella, he brought his hand to her face. But the moment the fingers touched the fair skin, Jill turned her head away. Carlos huffed silently, disappointed. “ Fine. But I need you to promise me something. ”

She didn’t answer. Still giving him the silent treatment, though it didn’t deflater Carlos. “ Promise me that, from now on, you’d tell if anything is wrong. ”

Jill’s heart skipped a beat. “ What are you talking about ? I’m fine, always've been. ”

“ Like now ? You can’t even look at me in the eyes... Jill, I don’t want to repeat what happened earlier. If you’d told me you were feeling sick I would’ve helped you sooner. You could’ve died. So now, if we’re in this together, I want you to be honest with me. ”

Carlos's tone was serious. She didn’t know if she wanted to tell him, that, even after he’d administrated her the vaccine, she was still feeling some weirdness inside her, as if her body was shifting into something else. It wasn’t alarming to the point she needed to mention it, after all it wasn’t a bad feeling... The following months after the incident at Arklay’s mansion had left her restless and needy, and maybe she hd reached her limit. She believed that her sensitivity was only a temporary thing until she recovered from all these events.

But definitely she couldn’t voice her quirks to Carlos, he would laugh at her, worse he would believe that a Beta like her was just desperate for an Alpha to satisfy her. “ I don’t feel something in particular right now, don’t worry. ”

Carlos understood that Jill didn’t want to talk about her issues, nor about her heat... Perhaps she might think it would make her weak if she voiced it to him, so he didn't insist. “ Alright, then promise me if something’s wrong you’d tell me. ”

“ Carlos - ” He didn’t let her finish, impatient. “ Promise me. ”

Jill sighed. “ Fine... I promise. Happy ? ”

“ Only if you look at me in the eyes while saying it... Oh, don’t tell me I’m intimidating you or somethin' ? ” At last, he succumbed to the temptation to tease her. And his provocation worked like a glove. She spun her head fast towards him, furrowed her brows, glaring daggers at him.

Carlos grinned, he would not lie, this woman was like riding a roller coaster - she was always full of surprises – and so far he liked riding it first row. “ It’s nice to see these eyes burning with life again. ”

It was a mistake, Jill shouldn’t have been impulsive and answer his provocation, now she was drowning herself in his brown eyes, occasionally throwing glimpses at his canines. Her words died on her tongue, instead her hand reached her own neck, caressing the place Carlos had bitten in her nightmare. 

Carlos followed each of her movements, and the way she was fondling her neck... She was asking him to scent her right ? And the way she was looking at him... He had expected a snarky comment not a seductive display.

If he wasn’t on suppressants, things would’ve gone differently... But, it was nice to have control sometimes, even if now he was instinctively leaning towards her neck, Jill even gave him a better access by tilting her head to the other side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we got rid of the trash :D I'm joking, I actually really like Nicholai, I was even debating with myself if I let him live or die, but I preferred the latter. I mean he is not the evilest character of RE, he is kinda cliché. So, as I didn't have any idea on what to do with him, I thought killing him was fine. Well, he normally dies in the game anyway (don't think he could have escaped the city in ten minutes).
> 
> So in case you didn't understand, Jill is not aware of her condition, I'll explain why later. And don't worry, next chapter they'll talk about their discoveries in the lab. 
> 
> I don't know what to think of their interaction in the hospital, but I kinda wanted to make it awkward, you know like " you are with your supposed best friend and both of you are in love with each other but at the same time in denial " kinda moment. So their conversation had to be messy. 
> 
> And I gave Tyrell the death he deserved ! Plus you saw that I killed Nemesis differently, I thought that last fight was too "video game-i ", so I changed it. 
> 
> Anyway, I want to have your opinion about something too ! I want to insert Leon (the story won't be on his point of view don't worry), but I don't know if I want to make him an Omega or an Alpha, because the interactions could be different with the characters if he is one or the other. Well if you help me, I'd be really thankful ! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> Thanks for supporting me you all ! It's so nice to see new readers :3
> 
> If you have suggestions for the story, I can look through it ! It helps sometimes !
> 
> And if there are outrageous spelling mistakes please tell me !  
> EDIT : I got back and did some corrections ! I should have done a forth rereading, but I was soooooo lazy :c
> 
> EDIT 2 : What the hell ? I'll be more careful next time, too much crappy mistakes ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

Carlos’s nose was nuzzled on Jill’s bruised neck, whiffing the soft scent emitting from her scent gland. It was so light, almost imperceptible, though Carlos could easily identify it since he'd already taken a sniff earlier.

Her fragrance was sweet yet at the same time there was that little something he couldn’t decipher, a unique perfume that only belonged to Jill. For now it was too early to tell what exactly she smelled like, but at this point she could smell like anything he'd still find it attractive. As if this smell was made for him and only.

“ Carlos... What are you... mmh ! ” Jill’s breath became jagged, and her moans got stuck in her throat. She didn’t want to voice her pleasure out loud, so she had to bit her lower lip to not do so.

The sensation was indescribable and strange. Carlos was just rolling his nose on her neck and yet her thighs began to quiver. She didn’t understand why she was reacting like that, but she couldn’t deny the fact that Carlos was definitely turning her on. And visibly he didn’t have to sweat for it, just this brief contact was enough to make her itchy below.

The feeling of a thick fluid fervently oozing its way from her, dampening her panties, made her uncomfortable but she didn't hate the thrill it gave her. Last time she remembered, she never got this wet for someone. So, not sustaining the sweet tantalizing sensation, Jill began to fondle her own belly, slowly descending her hand below her belt. Doing it discreetly to prevent Carlos from noticing.

“ Jill... ” Carlos, on his side, forced himself to stay in control. He was losing it, just touching her like that, hearing her silent moans, her soft voice calling his name... Jill was making it hard for him to not mark her right now. 

Carlos’s nose traveled her neck, until he snuggled it up on her cheek. His breath got heavy within seconds... “ Jill... Look at me. ”

He wanted her consent. He would not rush anything without Jill giving her permission... He was not a ruthless Alpha, neither he would let his second gender control his desires. But, once again, he was thankful for taking the suppressants.

Carlos’s murmur attracted her attention, and when she turned her head, her eyes drowned into Carlos’s intense gaze. They stood like that for a while, looking drunkenly into each other, leaning in and drawing back their faces, not knowing if they should cross the line.

Their hot breaths mingled together, their noses touched tenderly, both of them not engaging further in their intimacy. Carlos was waiting for the green light, not doing anything until he knew she was okay to let him. Yet, his patience began to deflater, not sure if he could wait any longer... Furthermore, her puffy lips were so tempting right now. Especially when they moved.

“ Carlos...Your face is a mess... ”

He shuddered, pleasure hit his spine with an undeniable heat that then stormed into his cock. He forgot everything, where they were, what they were doing... It was just them. The tension was growing and soon enough he would not stand it anymore...

“ Yeah... ? Then you’ll have to do something about it... _Supercop_... "

The surname... She couldn’t retain the loud moan that escaped her lips. Carlos’s eyes widened. Jill was so intensely turned on, to the point she had to gently rub her wet crotch with her hand, smearing the slick fluid everywhere inside her pants, not enduring the tension any further.

Carlos didn’t notice her hand as he was too concentrated on her face, the way each moans contorted perversely her visage had made his cock twitch earnestly. He had to bite his injured lip so as not to let the insanities flourishing on his tongue blurt out.

That was it for Jill. The way his canines laid on his lower lip... She couldn’t hold it. Her hands grabbed his cheeks with too much ardor, bringing him closer to her mouth.

Though the impetuous movement had caused Carlos's forgotten wound to throb painfully, making him groan and squirm free from her grasp. “ _Duele ! Joder de mierda !_ ” Carlos threw his head back in pain. If using his mother tongue was any indication of the level of pain he was enduring, then Jill deduced that he was in agony.

“ Sorry ! I- I forgot ! Fuck Carlos, are you alright ?! ” Jill panicked, she felt stupid for tackling such shameful activities when she should instead take care of his wounds... She hated herself even more, hated that body of hers for craving his touch so bad.

“ Jill I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m the idiot here. ” His entire face was wrinkling, beads of sweat began to roll on his forehead. Instantly, Jill dampened some water on a cotton pad and started to clean the bleeding gash again. “ I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me. ”

She felt pathetic. They were cornered in a city full of infected people, creatures were probably hording the streets too, everything was on the verge of destruction, and all she was thinking about, even right now, was to feel his fingers on and inside her pu-  
  
“ Hey. Stop frowning, you’re thinking too much. Jill, I’m okay. It’s just an injury, one I could’ve avoided. ” Carlos saw how hard she was working herself, and there was no way he wanted her to feel guilty or responsible for any of his mistakes.

“ It’s not just that... ” She opened her mouth to continue her thoughts, but closed it immediately.

“ Jill it’s fine. ” She knew that he only wanted to reassure her, and she was grateful for it, yet... “ It’s not fine Carlos, I should think of a way to save Raccoon and not... Doing this. ”

“ Look, you can’t feel responsible for what’s happening. ”

“ I am ! I could’ve done something ! I could’ve prevented all of this if... if... ” She stopped herself when she felt her eyes sting again. Instead, she started to ransack the kit in order to occupy herself, not willing to show Carlos how her strength was slowly crumbling apart.

“ If only they had listened to you... Right ? I know, I’ve read the report... Still, it’s not your fault. ” Carlos’s heart ached, it hurt him to see her defeated, and somehow he thought he wasn't helping, that even if he tried he would still feel useless to her. After all, he had been like those people who'd distrusted her allegations. “ I should’ve believed you about Nicholai... About Umbrella too. Looks like I’m no better. ” Jill took out the tools of the kit, processing what he had said.

“ Jill... When you were infected, I felt like a part of me had died, that I would live with the guilt of seeing you suffering when you were right from the beginning... And when I've found the vaccine, I rushed like a madman to cure you... Could you imagine ? With that sample we could’ve saved everyone, but... If you ask me, right now, why didn’t I save it for them... I’ll tell you that my mind was only focused on you... No one else. I didn’t think about anyone, not once... "

She was listening attentively, at the same time she started to work on his wound.

“ Jill... Uh... I can’t do this alone. I need you, I know you’re the one who could change everything. If you’d died, I would have followed anyway. I'm not the hero the city is asking for... You are. You're the one the city is waiting for, you’re the one who can make the difference for them. Vaccine or not. ”

The heat made her cheeks sting, her toes curled in her shoes.

“ I need you Jill. I’m just a mercenary soldier, besides shooting I don’t know anything else... I’m useless to those people, but I want to be useful to you. I don’t regret giving you the vaccine, and if I had to do it again, I’d do it without hesitation. So... Stop blaming yourself, because your number one fan believes in you more than anyone.”

By the end of his speech, Jill felt the wetness between her legs spread onto her thighs. She was abnormally moist down there, but she couldn’t care less as the beating of her heart deafened all her senses. The only word that left her mouth was whispered so shyly, that if Carlos wasn’t as sensitive right now he would not have heard it. “ Thanks... ”

“ I mean it _Supercop_. ” He smiled softly, stopping his hand in time from desiring the contact of her skin against his. Well, technically Jill was already touching his skin while she stitched him, so he was already feeling the tip of her fingers warming up at each contact.

Now that he was aware of how warm she was, he thought he was assuredly the dumbest Alpha alive. Minutes ago he was pressuring himself on imperatively finding a way to flee the city before her heat hit her full force, but instead he was just triggering it. What was wrong with him ? Usually he was more contained than that, never had he felt so overwhelmed by an Omega, even when in heat. Jill was too much for him, yet, he wanted more of her.

“ I've found some interesting things in the lab if you want to hear about it. ” Carlos tried to change the subject, focusing his mind on their tricky situation, ignoring the sweet feeling of her fingers gliding on his chest.

“ Go on. ” It was difficult for her too. Worse after his confession. But she would not let that intense desire consume her, she still could fight it. But at this point she knew that as soon they would be out of the city, she would end up naked, wide and open, fucking him no matter what. Just imagining it, made her thighs clench tighter. After that pitiful display, she accepted being in fact extremely needy, and perhaps if Carlos was okay with having a fling with a Beta then it was absolutely fine on her side. They would both need to busy their mind once inside the city, releasing the heavy burden they were dragging for days and months.... “ Releasing ” was the appropriate word to describe the unbearable need which ravaged her, literally and figuratively.

“ Apparently that son of a bitch used you to learn about Nemesis’s behavior, the creature that followed you. ” 

“ Nemesis ? ” Jill was intrigued by the name, well-chosen if someone asked for her opinion on it. 

“ Yeah. Nicholai was reporting its movements to his clients, Umbrella if I have to guess. ” Thinking about it angered Carlos even more.

“ You guessed wrong, he wasn’t working for them. He told me he was sent to destroy Umbrella from within. ”

Carlos laughed nervously. “ No wonder why he'd planned that ambush on us. Glad you bedded him down for good. ” He didn't know how he hadn't seen that coming, he should've been more attentive.

“ He would’ve died either way. I don’t think he would've made it out of the city without someone saving his good for nothing ass. ”

Suddenly, Carlos remembered. “ Shit ! Actually, I think he had a way out, but I didn’t question him further. Damn it. ”

“ Forget it. His way out would've probably cost us more than dying on the field. ” This was the scenario that frightened her the most, falling into the hands of the enemy then becoming their puppet. She'd handle torture and despite whatever they would have in store for her, never she would talk, her tongue was sealed. The worst case scenario would be them turning her against her teammates or the ones she loved. Brainwashing her to be theirs to use.

“ Don’t worry. I think I can pull off something only if I find a good communication station somewhere. ” Carlos answered.

It rang a bell to Jill. “ Chef Irons ! He might have what you need in his office ! ”

“ You mean your boss ? ”

“ Yeah. The same asshole who suspended me, thinking I was crazy when I talked about Umbrella’s implication behind Arklay’s murders. ” Jill was still bitter about her suspension, she didn’t think it would go this far till he disbanded the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team.

“ Jokes on him, you were right and now he must be shitting his pants or laying dead somewhere, probably watching you laugh at him from above... Well that if he goes to heaven. If he's alive, I’ll kick his ass for you. ”

Jill laughed heartedly, discomfort and bitterness vanishing. And what a laugh...It literally made Carlos’s dick twitch, liking a little too much the melody of it. He'd seen her smile, smirk, chuckle but she never outright laughed the way she was doing it now, such a delighted laugh... So lovely. So perfect.

_... On second thought, I don’t think I’d like him to see you laugh..._

“ I think I’d enjoy to see you givin' him what he deserves. ”

“ And as a giver I’ll gladly give. ” Well, she would definitely remember that line somehow. But surely her humor went up.

“ Though, if we go to the police station, we’ll need to be careful. I had some ugly encounters there. ” Just the memory of that creepy crawly rubbing on him was enough to deter Carlos on returning to the station. “ Aside from the infected, I think we’ll surely have other kind of company. ”

“ We’ll see about that. At least Nemesis would not be a problem anymore. I've read somewhere that another virus was in development, named Project G. I just hope this is how they called Nemesis. ”

“ Not to worry you, but in Nicholai’s report Nemesis was designated as Project N. ”

In astonishment, Jill tightened her grip on the stitch she was working on, hurting Carlos in the process. When she saw a painful grimace painting his face she loosened it. “ I get it, something's bothering you. ”

“ Well yeah. Project G could be way more dangerous than the T-Virus. It could... reproduce itself. And if it’s really a thing, then it might’ve started incubating Omegas around the city. I just wish it’s... ” She couldn't finish, the lump in her throat impeded her to do so.

The pounding in Carlos's head severed. That bit of information was hard to swallow, he couldn’t imagine dealing with another form of virus, in addition of the T-virus and the creatures he came across so far. But knowing Jill could be endangered, that, that virus's target were Omegas... It was too much to take in.

“ Shit... Buy one get the second for free. Those viruses are sold in a bundle or somethin'... ? ” It exhausted Carlos, knowing people were creating and scheming the use of these evil scourges for war, money, or power was nothing new to him. But to that extend, it was just madness.

“ Jill let’s go to the police station. We need to find a way to stop it, or get out. I ain’t gonna let anything happen to you again. I promise. ”

Jill was glad to have him. Being alone, without any of her comrades to support her during this pandemic made everything more difficult. So, having Carlos was a blessing, but again, the way he cared for her was oddly strange. Should no one get her wrong, it was just that gleam in his eyes that made her believe that Carlos was hiding something... She didn’t know what to think of it, but for now she was thankful for having a friend she could relate to.

“ Same goes for you... I’ve finished, do you want me to stitch the wound on your nose, or the ones on your thigh ? ” She suddenly felt herself getting worked up again. Perhaps proposing to stitch his thigh was not a great idea...

“ It’s fine, we can take care of it later. And for you ? ”

Jill took a sterilized gauze and wrapped it around his injury, it would do for now. “ No. Let’s not waste time. ”

Carlos understood and as much he loved her fingers on his skin, he moved away from her to retrieve his soggy shirt and tactical gear. Armed and equipped, he began to lead the way towards the police station, throwing glimpses at Jill from behind, making sure she was still following him.

* * *

When they arrived, both decided to take the back door entrance as the front seemed to be a death wish zone. Plus, since they wanted to access Irons’s office, Jill had told him it would be faster to cut through the basement. Once in front of the back entrance, the door was barricaded and since it was from the inside, Carlos thought someone might’ve come after he and Tyrell were gone to the hospital.

“ You think you can give me a lift ? ”

“ I don’t want you to hurt yourself on the fence. ” Carlos was skeptical, he preferred to be safe than sorry.

“ Come on. It’s not my first time climbing these type of fence. If you can lift me a little bit, it’d be easier. ”

Carlos forgot that Jill wasn’t like anybody, and he knew that his refusal would only motivate her more to do the contrary. Since he was injured, he encircled his operational arm around her legs and lifted her. That way she managed to cross the fence and hop down on the other side.

After a moment Jill removed the lock bar that was blocking the door, letting Carlos enter. “ It didn’t change much since yesterday. ”

Jill didn’t say anything, deeply wrenched by the view of all these graves... Carlos saw how droopy her eyes became, so he took her arm and moved them both towards the stairs. He couldn’t sustain witnessing her sorrow while she was seeing her life being destroyed before her eyes. He had experienced the same hell when he was young, and even as an Alpha, it wasn’t easy to accept the reality of human cruelty and move on as if nothing happened.

Fortunately, the back entrance of the police station was in front of them. “ It’s padlocked, let’s brute force it. ” Carlos took out his handgun from its holster, reticent to make noise but he had no other choice.

“ Put that away. Let the professionals handle this, will you ? ” Jill pushed him from the door and took out of her pocket a lock-pick she had been carrying with her. In less than twenty-seconds the padlock fell off and the door opened. “ Ladies first.” She said once she finished.

Jill smirked playfully, showing off her skill to Carlos. The soldier chuckled at her childish behavior, loving that sassy side of her since the moment he handed her the radio two days ago. “ You didn’t tell me you were hiding tricks. ”

“ Believe it or not but I’m a breaking entering specialist. ” Of course it wasn't her only speciality, but she would let him discover the others by himself. For now, she somehow felt proud just for telling him that, wishing he would praise her for the nice job done.

By how she was fluttering her eyelashes, Carlos understood what she wanted from him. “ So not only a super cop but a naughty cop too. ”

Jill puffed her cheeks, sprinkles of redness adorned them, almost offended by the word he used to qualify her. “ Fuck you. ” She turned on her heels, entering the station, not giving a second glance to Carlos who was smiling teasingly behind her. He knew she wasn’t vexed, but hearing the word “ naughty ” must’ve bothered her. Teasing her was to easy.

“ Aw come on Jill, I was just trying to humor you. ” She still gave him the cold shoulder. He sighed happily before he grabbed her hand, obliging her to confront him. “ Hey. Nice one _Supercop_. ” Jill met Carlos’s beaming smile, his dazzling smile which almost blinded her. So bright and warm that it jabbed straight her melting heart.

The way her belly fluttered, sending sparks of fire to her pussy almost made her knees give up. She didn’t know what was wrong, but one thing she acknowledged was the fact that she couldn’t stand that empty overwhelming feeling inside her... She wanted him, she needed him really bad. 

As he sensed Jill not following him, Carlos stopped to check on her. She was not budging, yet she was frowning, her eyes hollow. “ You fine there ? You need to rest or something ? ”

He was deeply concerned, and as he whiffed the air, he didn’t catch any scent in particular coming from her. Her fragrance was still faint. 

“ ... We need to... ” She couldn’t finish, the knot in her throat was swelling. She should tell him... No she shouldn’t... But...

“ Is there a break room somewhere ? Maybe – ” Suddenly, a heavy sound cut Carlos.

**_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_ **

Both of them were taken aback by the loud steps coming from upstairs. Jill unsheathed her handgun but Carlos was faster as he drew his weapon out then took Jill's hand to slowly leave the area.

“ That sound... I've heard it before. After what I’ve seen in the NEST, I think one of those bastards is on the loose. We need to be quick. Jill, tell me where to go. ” 

“ Here... that room... ” Jill, pointed with her thumb the room next to her, and Carlos didn’t lose time entering it, discovering in his path an infected police officer sprawled on the floor. Well, more precisely half of what remained of him which now crawled pitifully towards them. Carlos put it down the moment it started to growl, not noticing the way Jill had bleached at his side.

Not even taking time to check on her, he took her hand, and started to ascend the corridor the police officer had been guarding. It wasn’t hard for Carlos to reconstruct the events, as he saw the bloody hallway full of infected, some of them dead, two of them still walking freely.

Carlos was fast to kill them, and when the road was clear he continued until at his left he perceived a room. Carefully, he opened it, aiming at the shadows in front of him. The room seemed unoccupied, or so he thought.

He barely entered the room, that he was knocked on the head by a heavy object. His vision blurred, his head spun, his reaction slowed, so his aggressor took their chance to knee him in the ribs, then threw him against the table ahead.

As they attacked Carlos, too occupied with him, they didn’t remark Jill who had been behind Carlos the whole time, and who managed to grab the attacker arm and twist it behind their back, surprising them. She wasn’t in the mood for delicacy, so she gathered all of her remaining strength on her grip, being forceful on Carlos’s offender. They groaned painfully, and Jill took advantage of their moment of weakness to put her gun under their jaw. “ Who are you ?! What do you want ?! ” 

“ Hey, hey ! I’m a police officer ! I meant no harm ! I’m here to help ! ”

“ You meant no harm but almost knocking him cold is your way of helping us ?! ” Jill tightened her hold on their arm, making them wince.

“ Thought he was infected ! I didn’t know, I swear ! ” Jill didn’t buy it, and was about to knock him as well yet Carlos intervened before she did so.

“ Leave him be Jill... I’m fine. ” Carlos was bleeding but, he didn’t feel any serious pain, moreover he caught the scent of the man and there was no way he would harm him without any real motive.

“ Like hell I’m going to let him go ! He needs to tell us who he works with, and what he’s doing here ! ” Jill was in her element, and somehow seeing her asserting her authority on him made Carlos hot under the collar. But she was on her right to ask these questions after his assault, still, he didn’t want her to harm him.

“ Answer. ” Jill pushed the gun firmly, convincing the man right away.

“ I wasn’t lying ! I’m a police officer, look at my uniform ! ” It was written R.P.D on the back, though he could’ve stollen it to lure anyone in the station. After Nicholai, trusting a stranger would be probably an impossible task thereupon. 

“ Name. ” 

“ You’re a cop too right ? ” His question pushed Jill to twist harder his hand. “ I said name. ”

“ Leon. Leon Kennedy. ” 

“ Not a name I’ve heard before, better have a good reason for the uniform _Leon_. ” 

“ It’s my first day here. I should’ve started a week ago, they've told me not to come. ” Jill was still dubious, but Carlos thought otherwise.

“ I don’t think he’s lying Jill, your colleagues had prepared something for a “ Leon ”. I’ve seen the welcome banner when I came here yesterday. ”

Carlos couldn't be lying, and she wanted to trust his instinct for once, so she reluctantly let him go. “ Thanks. I’m sorry for that. Really thought you were one of them. I’m just thankful I didn’t kill you. ” Leon turned his gaze towards Carlos, apologizing for his sudden reaction. He was glad he didn't kill him, a chance his weapon was out of ammo. 

Leon rubbed his wrist, still throbbing after Jill's treatment. “ We didn’t start off well, I’m Leon. Nice to meet living people in this desolated city.” He tended his hand towards Jill, but the woman wasn’t having it, not giving up her glower.

“ Not because I let you off means I’m trusting you. ” Jill walked towards Carlos in order to check on his wound.

“ Hey, I said I was sorry, I was just startled. Look, it’s fine, we don’t need to trust each other but we are in the same boat here, you need my help and I need yours. ”

Jill ignored him, wiping the blood of Carlos’s forehead. Realizing she could have lost Carlos if that guy had been armed made her sick to the core. Seeing Elliot torn in half, his organs gutted out of his body, his blood flooding the floor, was already hard enough. She didn’t think she would sustain the sight of Carlos being in the same state.

All these emotions, all this sensitivity, all the change her body was undergoing... It was too sudden that it almost made her retch on Carlos. Although, she endured it the best she could, keeping her attention on Carlos’s injury. Hopefully it wasn't severe, his hair had cushioned the stroke.

“ Any survivors ? ” Carlos spoke this time.

“ Actually there’s a Beta girl with me, I’m trying to find her. Her name is Claire. ”

Jill’s ears caught the name. “ You mean Claire, as in Claire Redfield ? Chestnut hair, blue eyes, wearing an ugly red jacket ? ”

“ Well, the description is quite fitting. ” Leon was surprised to learn that Claire was pretty well known around, but again she had told him she was looking for her brother whom was a cop. Probably one of Jill’s coworkers.

“ Where is she ? ” Jill was worried, however, the way she looked at Leon made him believe that he better chose the right words before answering.

“ I saw her earlier in the backyard, I haven’t seen her since. But she must be inside the police station. ”

As if the situation wasn’t already hard on her, now the sister of her best friend was in the city, her life at stake. She would not forgive herself if anything happened to her. Just imagining Claire dead or transformed brought her stress to a dangerous level .

Carlos witnessed the change of color on her face, mostly the way she was almost hyperventilating. Stressing an Omega in heat was probably the worst idea anyone could come with, it would lead them to take hazardous decisions, one of them being irreversible.

“ If she’s somewhere inside we’re gonna find her, but first we need access to the chief’s office. ” Carlos took the lead, giving Jill a break.

“ Impossible. I tried. They've strongly barricaded the basement stairway, and the shutters are closed in the east wing. One of the police officer had told me they didn’t manage to open them in order for them to access the parking lot through the chief’s office. ” 

Jill laughed skittishly at Leon’s revelation. “ Coming from Irons, it’s not surprising... I was trying to avoid going upstairs, but I may have a security access tuner that would help for the shutter. ”

“ A hacking device ? ” Carlos asked.

“ Some sort. It's home made, not a legal one. I hid it behind the closet in the S.T.A.R.S office, but I don't know if it's usable as I never used it. ”

Carlos would not ask why she had fabricated such a tool, nor why she hid it in her old office. He knew why. Jill had been retrieving information about Umbrella, and she might’ve suspected Irons for hiding some information to them, being implicated even. She surely had wanted to sneak in his office to uncover the truth. Clever girl.

“ It's worth a shot, I’ll go get it. You both stay there, I won’t be long. ” Carlos announced, outraging Leon and Jill at the same time.

“ Don’t leave me behind, I thought we were partners ! ” Jill was offended by Carlos's decision.

“ And we are. But you need to rest. I want you in shape. ” He avoided listing the number of times he noticed her wandering off, or the way she kept scrunching her nose every time she felt like vomiting, and mostly he didn’t want her to see the cadavers of her comrades decorating the hallways upstairs, it would upset her more.

“ Look I’m not staying either. If you think you’re protecting me because you're aware I'm an Omega, then you’re wrong, I can handle myself. ” This time it was Leon who protested.

Carlos sighed. “ I hear you. But I want you to guard Jill while she rests up. ”

“ Carlos, we talked about that. I- ”

“ Stop that Jill. Don’t let me go all Alpha on you, you need to rest, don’t convince me otherwise. I promise I’ll come back quickly. ” Carlos’s tone was firm, determined, not accepting any complains about what he decided. For sure Omegas were giving him headaches.

Jill averted her eyes, frowning. It scratched her lips to admit it, but he was right, she needed to breathe and recollect herself. “ Fine. But you take him with you.”

“ Hey I ain’t leaving you by yourself, if – ”

“ Carlos I’ll be safe here, while you... ” She stopped, steadying her breath then continued. “ Don’t make me look for you... ” The whisper pinched Carlos’s heart. Was that... a reproach ? Now that he thought about it, Jill might've searched for him in the lab, right ? He felt like a moron.

“ Okay... I’ll take him with me. But at least lock the door behind us, will you ? ” Carlos whispered back. As much as he wanted to take her with him or order Leon to stay with her, he couldn’t impose her his laws, he didn’t want to anyway, somehow he missed seeing her as only a Beta. Being an Omega, all the more in heat, had his inner Alpha boil with different information, sensations, desires... Everything got complicated the moment he acknowledged she was an Omega. Still, he wanted to see her differently, after all, she wasn’t like any Omega women, Jill was independent, strong, hotheaded, courageous... 

Yet, leaving her alone, while she was tensed, on the verge of implosion, was against all his principles, against Alpha's ethics. He had to clamp his nails on his leg to make these words leave his mouth.

“ I’ll do it. Leon ? I hope you're not lying, or I’ll come for your ass if you pull out any devious tricks on us. Capiche ? ” Jill meant it. She would not let him live if anything happened to Carlos, his only support, friend and partner. Imagining herself alone was out of the question, she had to make it out of the city with him, it was her only condition. It was her way of proving she trusted him more than anyone she had encountered, or would encounter in the future.

Leon nodded. If he could avoid the wrath of the woman, then he’d do anything. Carlos nudged Leon, and both began to leave the room, not without Carlos glancing at Jill one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys ! I made so much discoveries !
> 
> Now that I looked at Nicholai's wiki page, I was I kinda sad that I killed him, I could've played with his character a little bit longer ! Well, next time ! 
> 
> Did you know Carlos had Indian blood ? Or did you know that Claire was polygamous ?
> 
> Did you know that Instagram was full of pervy photos of Jill and Carlos (yeah real 3D porn !), not gonna lie it made my day. So I had to check, and yeah indeed there's some 3D hardcore stuffs here and there surfing on the internet (of course you have to be careful of the websites you enter, I'm not inciting you to go see them or something, it's just my discoveries).
> 
> Well, finally I decided to make Leon an Omega, I'm really sorry for the people who wanted him to be an Alpha ! But I have plans for that bratty bastard ! Like I said I don't want to make him the stereotypical Omega, weak and such, I want to build his character, I mean he is still a man after all. Plus I want to insert other characters like Ada, and oh boi I think I'm gonna have fun with her !
> 
> And yeah I don't know Spanish, never learned the language... So I'm sorry for the poor translation :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! 
> 
> I'm sorry... I just realized how sloppy my corrections were, sometimes I get so lazy that I don't proofread myself enough. 
> 
> So I did go back and did a MASSIVE correction ! It must've been painful for you to read all those spelling mistakes and I'm sorry. I know for the actual readers it doesn't change anything, but at least the new ones won't be thrown off by it ;D
> 
> Anyway, thanks as always for those who read, leave kudos and comment, you're the best !!! <3
> 
> Remember it is an E fiction, the plot is not that important to me ! 
> 
> Enjoy !

Once Carlos and Leon were gone, Jill felt like breathing again. Not that Carlos bothered her but, she needed to be alone.

First and foremost, Jill respected Carlos’s wish and locked the door. Well, not really locked but she blocked the handle with a chair, thinking it would suffice for the moment.

Then, as she still felt a little dizzy, she started to engage her path towards the room at the back. Per chance everything was still intact there, no sign of past confrontations or such.

The bed's sheets were ruffled, but it was fine, she just needed to rest for some minutes, and she wouldn't mind resting her tired self against the comfy mattress. When she finally sat on the bed, all the tension she had accumulated through the night began to make her head twinge. Even alone, with only her dark thoughts for company, she couldn't calm down her nerves. Perhaps going with Carlos would have been better, and that even if she had to witness the bloody storm that had happened in the station.

The worst was that she still didn’t know what was wrong with her body. She was burning with heat, slick kept seeping from her entrance, but mostly it was the empty feeling which was pulsing inside her that was the worst.

All these horrible sensations were invading all her senses, her perception, her thoughts. She never felt that needy, never felt this aroused in a long time, and the fact it was happening during these horrible events didn’t make sense at all.

No.To Jill, it didn’t make sense to feel like that firstly. It was as if her body wasn’t hers anymore. The feeling was different from the pain she'd endured during the infection, different from the pain she'd experienced the moment she entered the train.

Now that she remembered, she started feeling weird since Carlos had touched her, since their eyes met... Everything that had followed had been intimately relied to him, to his touch that made her hungry for more, his scent comforting her, that wink which led to wet herself, his presence she craved, to what had happened a moment prior in the dispensary which made her oh so insanely excited to the point she soaked herself dry.

No Alpha had pushed her body to feel such frightening but delightful sensations. Hell, Alphas never interested her. Her only two dates so far were Betas as she never had been affected by Alphas in general. On the contrary, she always hated their demeanor, how full of themselves they were, and how they made her so vulnerable...

It wasn’t exactly right... Jill knew she was redirecting her hatred on them because of her Alpha parents whose wishes were for her to become an Alpha like them. It never happened obviously, not like they had made it easy to happen anyway, they'd just stressed her more, given her more anguishes, destroyed her confidence. She never felt protected, so she did that task by herself in the end.

Plus, all Alphas weren’t bad if she counted Brad, Chris and Barry and some other members of RPD police. Carlos wasn’t bad either, he was even better than all of them, but after all she only had known him for two days... Though in two days he managed to break everything she had built around her for her protection. And somehow she didn’t care if he did, a part of her wanted to rely on him fully, to renounce on everything she was painfully carrying on her back in order to feel protected and loved by him, even for a minute .

Jill couldn’t sustain the feeling of being empty now. She wanted him and it was a selfish thought. However, wanting him in the most intimate way was something she desired, not sure he would want the same thing. What if Carlos wasn’t keen on having sex with her, what if he wasn’t interested in her ? ... After all it’s only natural for an Alpha to seek for Omegas or other Alphas, they flew in another league, one that only some Betas had the privilege to be a part of...

No. If he hadn't been interested then why had he touched he her in such intimate way earlier ?

All these thoughts increased the growing heat within her, just thinking about Carlos and his goofy smile was making her pant lasciviously on the bed. She was breathing erratically, half of her body was laid on the couch while her legs - which were out of the bed - were giving her leverage to thrust her hips into nothing, even her hand was fondling aggressively her neck, the place where Carlos had hungrily whiffed.

Jill didn’t realize what she was doing until now, she couldn’t control herself anymore. Be it. She didn’t care being selfish, as she was alone she would indulge her need, just this time and perhaps it would calm her down after, soothe her naughty thoughts.

So, decided, Jill’s free hand flew down onto her dampened crotch. At first, she just started to shyly rub her wet pussy through the clothes, slowly, testing the water. And as much it felt gross down there, the sweet sensation of her slick coating her sex was amazing, more when she slid the fluid back and forth.

She had to roll her lips into a thin line to not let insane moans leave her mouth. However, it didn’t stop the sounds flourishing in her throat being hummed loudly. 

The slick oozing from her entrance was uncontrollable, the flow showed no sign of stopping, and spreading it with her hand only worsened that feeling of emptiness inside her. She desired a direct contact, skin to skin, just this touch through the denim wasn’t enough to satisfy the hunger she was going through.

But as wet as she was and as dirty her hands were, Jill was still mindful enough to not plunge her hands directly inside her pants. So, with difficulty she rose from the bed, and started to head to the sink on her right. It was probably the best idea the engineers had come with when building this place.

Her body was alarmingly getting warm, her cheeks were most likely screaming a deep red blush, but she couldn’t care less. All she wanted right now was to return back to her spot and work her hands on her pussy until orgasm.

So without further ado, she got rid of her mitten and began to run the water in order to wash her hands with the little bar of soap resting on the edge. She had done the task with precipitation, not sustaining the pressure any longer. But before returning on the bed, she first took one of the towels hanging there to put it under her and maybe clean herself with it after she finished.

When she got back on the lower bunk bed, the towel well seated under her, she didn’t know why she felt the urge to pull the bed’s covers, encircling it messily around her in a nest style like. Doing that somehow made her more comfortable, and strangely being surrounded by the sheets reassured her.

Half laying on the bunk, Jill started to unbuckle her belt, then she removed her pants, letting them rest on her knees. Besides the blue and red bruises and some bloody scratches on her thighs, she could see perfectly how much she was soaked. Just eying at her underwear was filthy, and slightly exciting. It was a first for her to be in this state and without noticing her hands pulled down the wet fabric to reveal her flawless yet moisturized pussy.

The view made her blush, as if she was discovering that part of her body for the first time. She was swollen with pleasure, her sex flushed with pink, looking silky with her own wetness. 

Not holding her own arousal and curiosity anymore, Jill’s trembling fingers began to caress herself awkwardly, running them with slow up and down movements onto her dripping slit. It felt too good.

The stimulation pushed more slick to gush out of her, drenching her thighs and smearing her buttock. It wasn’t enough to satisfy her, she wanted to feel more. So she began to lazily draw circle motions on her clit, which made her eyes roll from the intense pleasure it gave her. And only brushing her little nub almost brought her to the edge.

She was losing herself, she never thought she would feel insane sensations just by touching herself. It was disgraceful but at the same time so tantalizing. It was driving her crazy.

As she needed more of that stimulation, her fingers fondled her pussy in a brutal pace. The sounds of slick against skin were obscene, and somehow accentuated the feeling of emptiness. She wanted to be filled, anything would do to give her that sweet sensation of being devoured from the inside.

In desperation, one finger found its way to her entrance. Just teasing the hole made it clench around the tip of her finger, as if it desired to suck the finger in. She felt slick pulsing out of her entrance and dribbling on that one digit. She didn’t need any lubrication, she was already coated, so not holding back her hunger Jill slid her finger inside, feeling how tight she was. "Aaah.... ! "

It had been a while since she had sex or masturbated, so the tightness was expected, but the way she felt frenetic pulsations inside... That, it was new.

The slow thrusts were sending blazing fireworks up into her body, her toes curled, and she found herself rubbing her neck again, remembering the feeling of Carlos’s skin. Thinking about him forced her finger to thrust faster. 

She was such a disgrace, what if he entered right now and saw her pleasuring herself like an Omega in heat in such shameful position ? Just the thought of it brought sinful ideas to her mind. Her legs even spread further when she imagined him entering the room. If he did, she would give him a show, she would spread her legs wider to show him how wet he was making her pussy, and how much she wanted his cock to ram her until she couldn’t see straight.

“ Fuck Carlos ! Carlos ! ” Her tongue couldn’t hold her moans any longer, chanting Carlos’s name over and over, wishing he would crash the door open right at this instant.

Her eyes rolled into her head as she was madly pounding her finger inside. She was close, just a little more... “ Oh ! Carlos ! ”

**_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_ **

Suddenly, heavy footsteps sounds startled her, making her choke on her moan. She stopped what she was doing, her heart racing. The sounds didn’t come from her room, but they were insanely close. Maybe on the other side of the wall.

The stomping got closer, obliging her to put her clean hand onto her mouth, jaw clenched, tongue swallowed... She was afraid to make noises and attract whatever was prowling in the hallway.

It got closer, but instead of entering her room, it sounded as if that thing was descending stairs, the ones that led to the basement, the ones that Leon had said were strongly barricaded for a reason she ignored.

And just like that, her heart jumped brutally, a cold chill ran onto her back as that thing destroyed whatever was on its passage. She was legitimately scared. Jill thought of Nemesis. What if it was still alive ?

But Carlos had mentioned hearing the same sounds when he came to the station while she was on the train... Last she remembered, Nemesis had invited itself on the train so it couldn’t be it, right ?

Whatever it was, she couldn’t let it stroll in the station, though she was running out of munitions, so taking it down was out of the question. Let it be curiosity but she wanted to know what that thing was, yet she voted against it. At least it wasn’t close to where Leon and Carlos were.

The heavy steps faded, letting her breathe the air she was holding. If that thing had crushed the door, she would have died in the worst position ever. She certainly would have died of shame before it could killed her.

Anyway, now she felt safe knowing she wasn’t hearing these sounds anymore. It was surely the most efficient cold shower, it calmed her immediately. Well it calmed her in a way since her skin was still heating up, and the desire to continue her lewd activity was still present in the corner of her mind.

But she shouldn’t have done this in the first place, the situation was too urgent for her to be selfish and succumb to her inner desires. So, she pulled out her finger of her pussy, not without sighing from the sweet pleasure the movement gave her, even biting her bruised lip when it made an insane pop sound.

_Come on ! Not the moment Jill, you need to stay focus for a little longer !_

Her hand was drenched, glistening with transparent fluid. It was abnormal, she took note to go see a doctor if it persisted, not like she hated the feeling but it wasn’t like her normal self.

Jill, then, took the towel and started to clean herself, adding some water from the sink in it to help. Doing that felt useless as she redressed her still wet panties and pants, dirtying herself anew. She felt sticky, gross and cold at the same time, but now wasn’t the moment to complain, she was already covered in different kind of fluids and dirts all over herself, so it would not change anything.

Her hands cleaned, her mittens back, guns loaded and equipped, she started to direct herself towards the door. Jill knew she was breaking her promise to Carlos, but she, after all, couldn’t stay and wait for them. Being alone had been certainly unproductive. She needed to do something to occupy her mind from the itch she wanted to scratch down below.

She thought of meeting them and inform them of what had happened minutes ago, it would be probably the best idea.

Out of the room, Jill was careful to not make any sounds that would alert the enemies around, mostly the thing that had strolled the corridor. As she walked along the hallway, her gaze shifted to where the heavy sounds had faded, and what a surprise to see the basement's entrance free from its barricade, the door was even busted open. 

How lucky. Going through the basement to Irons’s office would be easier as she doubted the device she'd fabricated would work on the shutters upstairs.

She hesitated. She wanted to rejoin Carlos and tell him about what happened, but she needed to verify if she could make Irons’s “ secret ” elevator work before they had to do a big detour for nothing. If she was fast, she'd come back before he and Leon returned.

Yeah, it was the best solution, she just hoped that she wouldn’t meet that thing on her way.

* * *

At the same time, Carlos and Leon were going up the stairs, in direction to the S.T.A.R.S office. During the way, Leon didn’t dare talk to him, the soldier seemed stiff, and his Alpha presence made him hesitant.

Alphas didn’t overawe him, he learned to not let their imposing bearing intimidate him. Despite being an Omega and having a heat twice a year, he was still a man and it had helped him a lot during his training in becoming a police officer. He knew Omega and Beta women had to put extra efforts to be where he was, so he couldn’t complain when others were having a far worse conditions than him.

Truly, he accepted his second gender quite easily as it never came as a surprise for him. He knew from the beginning he would present as an Omega knowing his parents were a rare pair of Omega/Omega couple, and for them to have a baby was a miracle. Moreover, his mother and father had strong Omega genes, so being one himself didn’t quite arrive as a shock.

Perhaps he was born under a lucky star, but he never felt ashamed or incapacitated by his second gender, instead he always thought that it was one of the best way to gain respect when an Omega had a strong confidence in themselves. And confidence was Leon's second name. He would not lie, he had an easy life. He grew with idealistic ideas and was a hardcore learner, he never complained and accepted everything with a welcoming embrace, be positive or negative, so becoming a police officer at Raccoon City despite being an Omega made him proud of his hard work.

Of course, they'd accepted giving him this post only if he was bonded to an Alpha, which he was with his long lasting girlfriend... Well, it was before they broke off five days ago. By the time his next heat would arrive he needed to find another partner if he wanted to keep his job... But, seeing the city besieged by the diseases, he knew his carrier was over before it started. For now, he just needed to think about escaping the city alive, saving civilians if he could, and then think about his future later.

“ So uh... Carlos right ? I was wondering if you and Jill were police partners. ” He blurted that question knowing it wasn’t the case, but he wanted to break the cold silence between them.

Carlos glanced at Leon. To his point of view, the man carried an innocent and naïve figure but time had taught him to not judge a person, mostly an Omega, by their looks. If Jill didn’t trust him, he needed to be cautious then. “ No, we met along the way. You ? Why did you come here ? You should’ve listened to your comrades and not come. ”

“ Call it impulsivity if you want but I thought they would’ve needed extra hands, didn’t know it was that bad here. I believed it was just a riot gone wrong... Just wanted to help. ” Now that he answered Carlos’s question, Leon felt dumb, but regret wasn't a word he acknowledged in his vocabulary, he always lived for the moment.

“ Can’t blame you, I felt like that when I started working for - ” Carlos stopped himself, not wanting to disclose out loud that he worked with those who perpetrated the outbreak, plus he didn’t want to associate himself with them anymore. “ – for the army. ”

“ What about Jill ? Is she a cop ? I've never heard about her. ” Leon was curious, and Carlos seemed friendly enough to ask him about Jill.

“ She’s a S.T.A.R.S... Well was. ”

“ Seriously ?! Oh shit ! I should’ve been more respectful if I knew she was my superior. ”

“ Forget it. We're all the same now. Titles don't matter anymore. ”

Carlos was right. Leon kept forgetting that he had seen police officers die, and no one was running the city anymore. Still, he wanted to stay faithful to his role.

“ So she’s an Alpha ? She doesn’t seem like one if you ask me. ” Carlos took that line seriously. If Leon didn’t scent any Omega pheromones emanating from her, it meant they had time before her heat started fully.

“ Why don’t you ask her yourself ? ” Leon made himself small, feeling ashamed from asking such a personal question. Obviously he would not question her.

Carlos smirked, ~~his Omega~~ Jill knew how to make herself respected, she made him proud somehow. “ Here we are. ” The road to the S.T.A.R.S office had been uneventful, good thing he had done the menage when he came earlier, Leon must have cleaned some areas too. At least, they would not lose time, and faster he finished, faster Carlos would be next to Jill.

Both entered the room, guards up. No one was there. “ She had said the device was hidden behind a closet, maybe one of these ? ” Leon said, pointing to the furniture on his right.

Carlos began to move them, avoiding making noises, but it was easier to say. While he moved the closets, Leon inspected the room, noticing that the office had a radio station. “ Hey, there’s a radio station here. ”

Carlos stopped what he was doing and came beside Leon. After inspecting the communication station, he remarked that the power was cut, plus it didn’t seem for him to be what he researched. “ It’s made for communication in the city, I need a station with a wider range. The power is cut anyway, someone must’ve done it otherwise it would work. ”

Someone was assuredly sabotaging the S.T.A.R.S, impeding all communications between the officers, and if he trusted Jill's assumptions, Chief Irons must have been behind it, if not someone else.

“ Let’s look for the device and return to Jill. ”

“ What if it doesn’t work ? ” Leon asked.

“ Then we’ll improvise. ” Carlos didn’t want to think about possible failures, he needed to stay hopeful, soon enough he would be out of the city with Jill.

* * *

Jill on her side, stayed prudent. She went down the stairs, careful to not bump her legs on the debris of the previous barricade. Slowly but cautiously she peeked at the corner of the corridor. The area was clean, no infected or anything dangerous. She proceeded forward.

Opening the door made her nervous as it kept squeaking despite how gently she pushed it. Her heart was racing. Exploring a " new " area alone, knowing a giant monster was lurking around, and after what she had experienced with Nemesis it was like gambling with her life.

But they needed to be efficient if they wanted to get out of the city. So, she had to take risks.

She detected nothing in the hallway in front of her. So, no pussyfooting around she crossed it, looking incessantly right to left while checking more thoroughly the corridor at her left. Nothing was there either.

The exit door to the parking garage was ahead of her, just the view of the luminous panel reassured her, the beating of her heart softened to a normal pace after perceiving it. She hoped with all her might that nothing was crawling inside the garage.

And what a luck she had. Twice in a row. _Better not jinx it_ , she thought.

The parking garage was clean, no blood, no corpses. Still in the same state she left it when she had taken her leave few days after her suspension. After all, if no one had managed to access it, it was certainly because Irons Dick had locked down the entire area, so it explained a lot of things.

Jill engulfed herself further into the parking, then suddenly, she noticed a shiny object laid on the floor. Not that it was important, but she recognized the silver necklace. It was Claire’s. _She came here, but how ?_

Jill picked up the necklace, and after further inspection, she could tell it had been probably snatched from her neck as it was weirdly broken.

“ Hey ! Pssst... Jill, is that you ? ”

A loud whisper brought her attention to the parking’s shutter gate. Someone was on the other side. Jill stood up, and walked towards the stranger, who was in fact one of her comrade.

“ Kevin ? Oh shit. ”

She rushed to the gate when she recognized Kevin Ryman. He was roughed up but still alive, a cocky signature smile embellishing his face. That smile, it could only be him. “ Fuck hotshot, it’s really you ?! I can’t believe it ! I thought everyone was dead, or had left without me. ” He said surprised.

“ Well, you can't get rid of me that easily. ” Jill was glad to see him, and what she liked about Kevin was whatever he could see or live, he would still be unfazed or at least he'd never show sign of vulnerability, his presence was always reassuring.

“ Never doubted you baby. But you sure looked better. ” Jill rolled here eyes at the pet name, some things never changed with him.

“ What’re you doing here ? ” Despite how happy she was to see him, Jill was curious on how he ended up here .

“ Came when I heard commotion nearby, thought I could help. ” Kevin dropped his smile. He was serious. “ Heard a woman yelling. ”

“ Claire ? ” Jill began to panic internally, her breath jagging slowly.

“ Don’t know. When I came, no one was there. ” Kevin saw her face bleaching from his revelation. He bit his tongue from the stupid answer he gave her.

“ Oh fuck ! ” Jill’s body grew cold from the sweat, she was quivering in fear. 

“ Look if it’s Redfield’s sister then she may know how to handle herself. Breathe Jill. ” As her hands were grabbing firmly the shutter, Kevin started to soothe her gently, caressing her fingers with his thumb. “ Listen. I don’t want you to panic, but things evolved outside. ”

His hands hugged Jill’s ones in reassurance. “ I don’t know who caused this, but they’ve deployed a sort of militia outside, it’s not the army. And they’re killing everyone, infected or not. They don’t care about civilians. Saw them shooting two men asking for help. ” Kevin tightened his hands around hers when he felt Jill trembling. “ I don’t know what they’re looking for, but it’s as if they’re killing all the witnesses. ”

If things were already out of hands, it was only getting worse. “ How many are they ? ” Jill asked.

“ Too many. I’ve seen at least thirteen of them, they're surrounding the city. ”

Jill sighed tiredly, she never felt so cornered in her whole life, between Claire, the outbreak, Umbrella, her mess of a body, Carlos, and no solution for their escape... It was a lot to take care of.

“ What do we decide Jill ? ” Kevin asked her knowing Jill would be the most able person to think their situation straight, she was the smarter of them both.

“ Kevin I’m not alone, there're two people with me. I need to tell them what’s happening before we decide anything. ” No way in hell she was leaving Carlos behind.

“ Cops ? ”

“ One of them. Name’s Leon Kennedy. You know him ? ”

“ Kennedy ? Don’t tell me that moron came ? We told him to not come last week when we heard about cannibal attacks happening in the city. ” So after all he didn’t lie, Jill thought.

“ But now he’s here. Perhaps he could help us, and... I still need to break into Irons’s office, that pig must’ve a way to communicate with the exterior. "

Kevin was skeptical. Finding Jill gave him hope, though he was not sure he wanted to let her do her things alone. Of course she was one of the best cops in the city, but what was happening in Raccoon wasn't a normal situation, they'd never handled such calamity. Plus, as she was badly injured, trembling like a leaf, he felt the need to protect her. There was something off about her, something he never noticed, something that made his Alpha scream to stay by her side. Yet he knew her quite well, and going against her was never productive.

“ Okay... Then I’m gonna patrol a little bit, maybe I'll find something about Claire. You have a talkie ? ”

Jill nodded, then gave him her frequency and channel connection so they could stay in contact.

“ I give you twenty minutes, then I’ll come back.” He said. 

Jill was about to leave, but Kevin held her hands. “ Don’t die on me hotshot. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few... Well, here some smut for you guys ! I wanted to make Carlos and Leon's interaction longer, but I still don't know what to decide for the next chapter ; I don't know if I want Carlos to find Jill or let them be apart a little longer, dilemma :D But you can give me ideas if you want, it could help ;D
> 
> After correcting myself, I was so upset about Nicholai, I should've let him live a little longer...
> 
> Oh and => Kevin Ryman ! I really wanted to put him in since he was there during the outbreak too, so why not :D
> 
> I checked RE Operation Raccoon for some inspirations and what a shitty game ! Like really shitty ! So glad for RE2 and RE3 remake, way better and "realistic" (not really) ! 
> 
> I mean the game was so dumb, too sensationalist ! And I'm not talking about Jill's and Carlos's face and voice... So thankful for the remake ! But I retained one thing, Carlos freaking saved her again ;D
> 
> Kinda want to know what ships you like in RE fandom too ;D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay, I was really sick for a whole week, so I had to take a break :D
> 
> Plus, the chapter turned out long so I decided to cut it in half, so the next one will be posted soon too ;D (maybe Friday)
> 
> Enjoy !

“ The chip is fried. Shit. I'd need an advanced component to replace it. ”

“ You know your way around these type of devices ? ” Leon asked, seeing for the first time such object.

Carlos nodded, not willing to disclose more about it. Of course he knew his way around “ spy technologies ”, he had been formed to it since he was in the guerrilla, and his formation evolved to another level when he had worked with Umbrella. Plus, Jill's device was homemade, he could tell she was an amateur, though he was impressed by the quality and the details, it was certainly simplistic but hacking would be easy with it if only he could find the necessary component to make the device work. Carlos was going to hold on to it, but accessing the Chief’s office had to be done through another way.

“ Let’s return to Jill. ” Carlos was upset, nothing was going his way and he was running out of plans at this point. More he lost time, more he endangered Jill. “ Come on Leon. ”

They got out of the room empty-handed, well they still had an useless device, but nothing to proceed to the next step. Carlos felt cornered. He had his contact he could call and negotiate with him, he wasn’t sure it would work but it was the only option he thought about and now his last resort was to pray for a miracle or an illumination.

“ Let’s cut through here. It’d be faster. " _I can feel how on edge you are._ The atmosphere was uncomfortable for Leon, the Alpha was leaking out some of his pheromones and as much he wasn't the type to be intimidated by Alphas, feeling how tense Carlos was alerted him. He'd never been around stressed Alphas, or at least he never had confronted one with this level of stress. It was dangerous, and Leon knew the risks. If he didn’t calm him down a bit, there were high chances that Carlos’s stress triggered a feral rut, and frankly he didn’t want to witness that or be the subject of his anger. 

“ Carlos, you need to tell me what's wrong. Maybe I could help. ” Leon’s tone was soft, caring.

Carlos huffed. He didn’t want to trust him, but he was getting desperate. Should he tell him ?... He was an Omega after all, perhaps he’d know how to handle this situation... Fuck, he'd take anything to prevent Jill’s heat to start unexpectedly. Usually he could tell when an Omega went into heat, he even knew the steps to take care of them before, during and after the heat, but he'd never been formed to take care of one during an outbreak, mostly an Omega as inconsistent as Jill.

“ Carlos ? ”

They'd passed the library without Carlos noticing, he was so engrossed in his sorrow that he didn’t see that they were near the main hall. He was about to open his mouth and retort but voices in the distance were heard. “ Get down now ! ”

They both crouched, the stone guardrail hiding them. Carlos still could see through the embrasure of it, observing three persons coming from the east hallway. Those persons weren’t civilians, the way they were dressed informed him that they were soldiers, but not any soldiers by how they were heavily equipped.

His heart was racing, they came from whence he had left Jill. Carlos rolled his hands into fists, tightening them until veins popped. Suddenly, Leon nudged him with his elbow. The way the boy was sweating made Carlos understand that his pheromones were stressing him. Talking about his pheromones... Suppressants were doing shit to help him, he didn’t know what was wrong with his body, every thoughts about Jill was making him lose any semblance of control, and that, from the moment he had met her for the first time.

He tried to calm down, not wanting to attract attention on them. Friends or fiends, soon enough they'd know with who they were dealing with. They kept watching them, until one of them seemed to receive a call, answering to whoever had called him. Through his gas mask Carlos couldn’t decipher any of his facial expressions.

“ Roger. We’ll proceed and check the upper levels. ” When he hanged up, he turned to his comrades. “ Alpha 4 said there’s an Omega somewhere inside the building. Visibly in heat, he found a towel covered in slick in one of the back rooms. ”

Carlos froze into place, all of his hairs rose from the violent goosebumps that hit him.

“ Lucky. M'sure that perv took it with him, can’t blame him I'd have done the same. ” One of the soldiers whistled playfully.

“ Whatever you say. We need them alive, they could help us apprehend G. So no fooling around. ”

“ What Alpha 4 did say about them ? ” The third soldier asked.

“ He said the scent was abnormally strong in the room, but he couldn’t track them outside of it, as if they'd managed to suppress their pheromones completely. They are verifying the basement. ”

“ So the orders ? ”

“ We go check upstairs. No splitting. Delta team is securing the perimeters outside, kill everyone you see including Chief Irons. We only need the Omega and the child alive. Let’s go. ”

The three soldiers came closer to the stairs, Carlos had to draw out his gun. After what he heard, they better pick the other turn, otherwise he would not spare them. He knew who they were, and with who they were working. 

Carlos tensed, his weapon about to break between his hand as he tightened it with force. Leon did the same and drew his gun out...

Per chance, the soldiers decided to check the right wing first, entering the door of the waiting room upstairs. The moment they were gone Leon jumped at Carlos's throat. “ What the fuck ?! You didn’t tell me she was in heat, and you left her alone ?! ” Even if it was a whisper, Leon's voice was harsh, causing Carlos to feel even more guilty.

“ I told you to stay with her, but you wanted to play the tough boy by coming with me. ” It was wrong. He was just making excuses.

“ So I’m the one to blame here ?! How could’ve known she was an Omega, plus in heat ? I didn’t smell anything coming from her, and you didn’t tell me ! You’re the one who fucking put her in danger ! ” Leon was upset, he hated these type of situations and he knew how much an Omega could be helpless and scared during a heat, moreover alone.

“ I fuckin’ know ! Shit ! ”

Leon expected a burst of anger, maybe a punch or two on his face, but instead he saw an Alpha completely broken, despair painting his visage, upset at himself. Seeing an Alpha wearing such an expression on their face was a premiere for him... Perhaps he was too judgmental, Carlos was reacting like that because he cared a lot for Jill. His expression showed his guiltiness. 

Leon sighed. “ Look, if they didn’t find her in the room then she might’ve escaped, okay ? Now, I don’t know what they want, but apparently they don’t intend to harm her. ”

“ This is the thing. If they find her this is over. These guys work for Umbrella, they're the Security Service, and whatever they want to do with Jill, I can’t let them have her. ” Umbrella kept on surprising him, he knew about the U.S.S, Mikhail had said something about them once. That they stepped in when an important "cleaning" was needed to be done, or intervened when a situation couldn’t be handled by the U.B.C.S or the other divisions... Carlos understood that these guys weren’t the type to have an amicable discussion with since their first intention was to kill everyone and all the witnesses around. Jill was needed for something their leaders had instructed them to accomplish and assuredly Carlos wouldn't let them have her. Not let Umbrella had their hands on her.

He steadied his breath by slowly inhaling and exhaling. He had confidence in Jill, she wasn’t like anyone, even in heat that woman was insanely incredible, he shouldn't doubt her. But time wasn’t on their side, and if he believed the allegations of the soldier, Jill had been probably satisfying her needs... Hence why she was acting weird before he left her, he should’ve known, but again her body didn’t give any signs to alert him... He should have been more attentive... The damage was done now.

However, there was still hope for him to find her, and if they had talked about the basement, he knew his woman must’ve found a way to cross the barricade downstairs... Well, it was fifty/fifty. 

“ I’m gonna check downstairs. If you see any of those bastards, shoot, don’t pity them. ”

Carlos didn’t leave Leon the time to answer that he was already flying the stairs two by two, running towards where he had left Jill minutes ago.

“ Wait ! Carlos ! ”

Only Jill mattered to him, he was deaf to the others... Carlos left his radio plan behind, this was getting worser than he had anticipated. Even if he managed to contact the person he had in mind, bringing a helicopter in Raccoon would be too risky with those guys around, just hearing about the Delta Team was enough information on their number. For now Jill was his top most priority, he had to find her first then after he’d reevaluate the situation.

* * *

“ Don’t die on me hotshot. ”

Jill smirked at his remark. If he knew how many times she'd been close to be roasted, sliced into pieces, bitten to death, she even got infected... Now that she thought about it, a lot had happened in less than two days, not knowing how she had survived all of that so far... Of course she knew how. Carlos was there, without him she would’ve been dead since her first encounter with Nemesis. Thenceforth, his life had been in danger when she was around, Tyrell and Mikhail had even died to protect her, and now Kevin was here, she didn’t want him to have the same fate.

“ I can’t promise you that... Kevin... I think you should – ” She couldn’t finish, she heard footsteps on her right. She turned her head towards the exit door on her right , it was definitely coming from the basement hallway. It wasn’t the big steps she had heard before, these ones were lighter, but it surely sounded like many people were coming. Jill thought of Carlos and Leon, but the steps were numerous, too many for two persons.

Kevin witnessed the change on her stance, though he didn’t hear the sounds. “ What is it ? ”

“ People are coming this way... But I’m not sure if it’s Carlos and Leon. ” Jill said, not taking her eyes off the door. She had seen too much to expect anything.

“ Don’t take risks. Go hide. ” Kevin ordered firmly. And shit, again the order was effective enough for her to do what he said. She was reacting to Alphas orders without willing to obey them, fuck her sensitivity.

Yet, despite not liking her reaction to the order, she did hide behind a car, while Kevin hid behind a police car as well, situated next to the shutter. They waited, both preparing their guns in case. Shooting through the shutter gate was going to be easy for Kevin, he had enough space to aim properly, not to rotate though. He had to be efficient if he wanted to help Jill.

Meanwhile Jill was literally holding her breath, waiting for the inevitable. She hoped it was Carlos... The door opened, and the voice wasn’t even near Carlos’s one. It looked like her luck ran out.

“ No one in sight so far. The garage seems secure, no sign of infected in the area, but we’re still looking... Roger... The Omega must be around. Out. ”

 _Definitely not Carlos_ , Jill thought. Kevin was right, troops of mercenaries were raiding the city, worst they were looking for an Omega... So did it mean that someone else was here in addition to them ? An Omega... Was he talking about Leon ? Why would they look for him ? What would they want to do with him ?

“ Send the dog. ” One of the soldier said. Jill couldn’t see what they were doing from her position, so she didn’t witness the second soldier holding the towel she had been cleaning her slick with minutes ago giving it to the dog to whiff it.

Hearing the dog leaping towards her hiding place alarmed her, she prepared her gun, reticent to kill a dog but if it attacked her then she'd do it without hesitation. Though the dog never came into her view, instead it barked on the other side of the car where she was hiding.

Her blood pumped faster in her system. Sweat beaded her forehead, the heat which was besieging her body gave her cold chills... She was in a bad position. She tightened her hands around the gun... Jill couldn’t take all of them, even less if they were wearing bullet proof equipment. 

The dog kept barking, lessening her hearing. The soldiers took advantage of her defenseless position by encircling the car, leaving her with no issues if she tried to escape. When one of them came into her view she aimed at him, but the other behind her obliged her to follow the order he screamed. “ Drop the weapon ! ”

Jill dropped the weapon instantly. Her instinct reacted as if it knew she would be in great danger if she kept it between her hands. Receiving orders pushed her body to react without her own volition, but somehow it was like it reacted to some specific orders, the ones that guaranteed her own protection... Strange.

“ Okay, okay... Here, I’m not armed anymore... ” Jill controlled the panic that channeled through her, these soldiers were not the army, and imagining them working with Umbrella was plausible. She didn’t want them to take her, not desiring to be their new pet toy for their experiments again.

“ Hands up ! ”

She did what she was ordered, waiting for an opportunity to escape and wondering what they would decide to do with her. Then, one of the soldiers talked, probably communicating with someone through an ear set situated inside his gas mask.

“ Alpha 5 to the report. We found the Omega. Female. Brown hair, blue eyes, in her twenties, in a bad shape, but still alive and walking... We’ll proceed to the extraction of the Omega. The child hasn't been seen yet... Well received. ”

Confusion gained Jill... “ What... ? Omega ? Are you talking about me motherfucker ?! ”

No. Impossible. Was he really talking about her ? He must’ve guessed wrong, there was no way he could confuse her with... Wait... Was the guy beside him holding the towel she'd used to clean herself ?

_What the fuck is going on ?! He can’t... he can’t... what ?! But... What ?_

“ Shut her up. ” The soldier ordered to his comrade behind her, who approached Jill and grabbed her. A still shaken Jill tried to fight him when his hands grasped her arms brutally. “ Don’t touch me ! ” The soldier disarmed her completely, throwing her shot gun, knife and radio on the floor, away of reach.

“ Hey assholes ! Let her go ! ” Kevin intervened, and started to aim at them through the shutter. He didn’t wait for a response or a reaction and started to shoot in the direction of the soldiers, taking care of the dog first as a warning. Hearing it whine in pain hurt, but at least it won’t be a problem anymore. 

By meddling like that, the police officer was exposing Jill to a risk, although he couldn’t let them take her or do whatever they had in store for her, with chance they'd open the gate and chase him... Well, he didn’t have a plan, but being under pressure had always had a positive effect on him, making him plan his actions quicker... Most of the time.

The three soldiers dodged the bullets, then decided in communion to hide behind the car, forcing Jill on her knees as well to take cover. The soldier who was holding her pressed his hand on her bruised neck, maintaining her head down, almost putting her into a submission position. The touch was not welcomed, nor appreciated, the meaning behind it irked her.

“ What ? You scared of a cop ? Come on ! Bring it on bitches ! ” Right. If he kept on provoking them, they’d respond to his bait at some point, then hopefully it would give Jill the opportunity to run way.

“ Should we kill him ? ” One of the mercenaries asked to his teammate.

“ Don’t bother with him, he’s gonna die anyway. I’ll divert him, proceed to the door. ” As soon as “ Alpha 5 ” answered, he drew out his MP5 and drowned the shutter with bullets, obliging Kevin to take cover.

“ Shit ! ” Kevin muttered to himself, he had to find a way to reverse the situation quick. Nothing came to his mind, this fucking shutter was stopping all of his attempts, and the time he'd go around the police station it’d be over for Jill.

The other two soldiers engaged their path towards the exit door, one of them still holding Jill firmly. She was reluctantly following, though she kept struggling until the soldier couldn’t take on her misbehavior anymore. He slapped her on the face, the force of the impact making her fell. He didn’t retain his strength as it was seen by how the skin of her lips broke, her mouth turning into a pool of blood, even the scratches on her cheek started to bleed as well.

“ What’re you doing ?! We need her, quit that bullshit ! ” The third soldier reprimanded the second.

“ The bitch can’t behave ! ”

The slap did hurt her pretty badly, nonetheless it gave her the advantage to put some distance with them, but not enough for the soldier to come and grab her by the hair. “ Don’t fucking touch me fucker ! ” She had nothing to defend herself with, even scratching his hand with her nails would do nothing, he was too well equipped and protected.

“ I said behave ! ” He kicked her ribs, having the effect he desired. Jill squirmed on the floor from the pain, that area had already been manhandled many times, she wouldn’t be surprised if a rib or two were broken by now.

“ Cut that out we need to move. ” This time it was Alpha 5 who spoke after finishing his assault on the shutter. He was about to pick up Jill, but he was taken aback by the door being banged open violently.

What came out obliged the soldiers to direct their attention on the intruder, no way in hell it could be ignored. Jill’s head spun towards who – or what – entered the room... Her eyes widened, recognizing the horrendous creature she had seen at the mansion two months ago.

_A fucking Tyrant ?! Shit, shit, shit !_

“ Fire at it ! ” Alpha 5 shouted at his teammates. In the urgency all of them started to shoot the immense Tyrant, which stayed unfazed by all the bullets it was receiving on its face and body. The only thing that got damaged was its hat, which fell on the ground.

Jill seriously panicked, it was the worst. Nemesis wasn’t enough for Umbrella ? She froze into place, her eyes fixing the creature, lost in her daze.

“ Jill ! Hide damn it !! ”

If Kevin hadn't yelled her name she would have rested stupidly on the floor, waiting for that thing to crush her completely. Nor once, nor twice, she got on her feet, rushing back to her previous hiding spot, waiting for an opening to flee the scene.

The Tyrant didn’t even flinch under the assault of those machine guns, no bullets had even scratched its skin. That thing was a fucking tank and the soldiers were just exhausting desperately their munitions on it.

Suddenly, the Tyrant struck the soldier in front, embedding him on the wall next to him. Jill felt relieved, one less threat was better than nothing.

Immediately the second one was grabbed by his head, crushed under the powerful grasp of the beast, rivulets of blood flooding his gas mask. Like Jill, Kevin watched the scene with horror, he had never encountered anything like that before... What was going on ?

He needed to think fast, the third soldier wasn’t going to last long at this rhythm, and soon the creature was going to take care of Jill next. Not happening... but his position made him powerless, if only he had a way to open that fucking gate...

_I have to bait it ! I have no choice !_

The third soldier was down, all bones broken considering how he was slouched against the wall. The Tyrant started to walk, heavy steps, stomping assuredly towards Jill's hiding place.

Kevin started to shoot it with his gun. “ Come at me you rotten fucker ! ”

It worked like a glove, the Tyrant took the bait, and in opposite to the soldiers, that thing wasn’t able to think like a human. Visibly its only interest was to reduce to ashes anyone at proximity. The theory was confirmed when the Tyrant walked vividly towards the gate.

“ Yeah, that’s it ! ” Now that the creature was distracted, Kevin thought that the time it would take it to open the reinforced shutter in order to get to him would give enough time for Jill to race to the exit door, while he'd as well escape. But his calculations weren't correct, Kevin didn’t expect the creature to dash towards the gate suddenly, obliging him to jump three feet behind him as to not take the hit directly. That thing had pierced the shutter like it was butter.

Good news, the shutter was open now. Bad news, he had probably less than ten percent of chance to get onto his feet and run before it grabbed him. He thought of Jill before all things. “ Run Jill ! ”

He only managed to shout his order at Jill that instantly it seized him by the collar. “ Uh... You’re really an ugly piece of shit ! ” If he had to die, never without insulting his killer. 

“ Kevin close your eyes ! ”

Not like he could do anything else, but the fact that Jill was about to intervene didn’t please him, she should have taken her chance and leave. A flash grenade exploded under the Tyrant’s feet, and in its blindness it released his grasp on Kevin who fell onto the floor. Jill skirt around the Tyrant and caught Kevin's arm to help him on his feet. Then, both started to run, heading straight to Raccoon City’s streets.

The effect of the flash bang didn’t last, and soon enough the Tyrant began its chase, obliging Kevin to take Jill's hand to run faster in direction of Kendo’s shop, but instead Kevin led them to the small yard next to the shop. He forced the metal door open easily, borrowing a long path that helped on putting some distance between themselves and the creature, yet it didn’t deter the Tyrant from its objectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched RE Vendetta the other day... I laughed so hard ! There were really good scenes but the scenario... Let's not talk about it.
> 
> Leon was the best of them all actually, he made me laugh and cringe at the same time ! Chris was cool, but hated his looks. Rebecca was... sadly annoying in that version, and I do not see her as a biologist (she finds a cure for the virus in less than 5 minutes wtf ?). Since I watched it in French (couldn't find it in English, so I watched it in my mother tongue), Rebecca's voice had been reeeeeeallllly horrible to hear :c  
> For the anecdote, in the French version B.O.W is called A.B.O (Armes Biologiques Organiques), funny :D
> 
> I had a fun time watching it, alcoholic Leon was a plus for me :D
> 
> Anyway, have you heard about RE Outrage ? It will star Rebecca apparently, and two other returning characters ? Do you have any ideas who ? I thought of Jake and Sherry, or Barry and Moira actually :D Many people have assumed it will be Jill and Claire, or Billy and Sheva.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !
> 
> As I promised, here is the chapter :D It's really long !
> 
> I'll go back later for a fifth correction.
> 
> Enjoy !

They ran until Jill spotted a bus where they could hide. The Tyrant was far now, she could see it stopping in the middle of its course, seemingly walking back to the police station.

“ Shit, I thought it would never give up. ” Kevin turned to Jill, seeing her holding her ribs painfully. “ You okay ? ”

Of course she wasn’t, he could tell just by looking at her. The girl had been roughed up even more, her pretty lips were badly busted, and her cheek was flashing a throbbing red hue from the slap she got. “ Here, let’s take a rest inside. Okay ? ”

Kevin didn’t wait for an answer, he entered the abandoned bus and looked for zombies that might have taken lodgment inside the vehicle. Hopefully nones were found.

Jill took a seat, silent, her hands sustaining her head. Kevin said nothing either, he just waited for her to start the conversation. Temporarily free from the mercenaries and the Tyrant, Kevin felt the tension on his shoulders leaving progressively his body, although his legs were still shaking nervously, aching him from all the running he did so far and the exhaustion.

“ Carlos... I need... I need you... ” Jill was whispering more to herself than to Kevin, but the Alpha heard her plead, not knowing who she was talking about.

“ Jill... Here, have some. ” Kevin handed her a cereal bar he had taken on his way from one of the local distributors in case he got hungry – all the good stuffs had been stollen so he ended up with the crappy ones, better than nothing. The outbreak had been going on for days, so hunger and thirst was beginning to be a real problem. And Jill was really exhausted and out of energy, she needed to eat more than him.

Jill looked at the bar for a moment, then turned her head away. “ Come on... Take it. You need to eat, put some sugar in you. ”

Jill once again looked at the cereal bar, then eyed Kevin. “ Do you think I’m weak... ? ” The question was murmured. Jill seemed unconfident, she looked lost, in shock.

Kevin frowned. “ ... Why are you saying that ? ” Jill averted her eyes at the question.

“ I never thought you were weak. If I remember correctly, there was a girl who got better results than me and integrated the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team on her first try. You know how many times I’ve failed the test ? This old man’ve been trying long before you got transferred to Raccoon. ” Kevin wanted to humor her a bit. There was no way he thought she was weak, no one had her dedication and determination, but everyone had their limits.

Nonetheless, he knew what was really bothering her... The exchange she had had with the soldiers earlier had shaken her. Actually, he didn’t understand what happened, it was confusing even for him... He would not say anything about it, Kevin wanted Jill to initiate the talk herself.

A small smile appeared on her face, Kevin always knew how to make others comfortable around him and cheer them up. “ You never were serious about it anyway, they would’ve chosen you if you’d given your all... ”

It was true. They only wanted Alphas in the S.T.A.R.S, or at least in the Alpha Team. Jill was the exception because her results had been perfects, she'd succeeded with flying colors, no members of the Alpha team had ever managed to get such good results. She remembered the controversy it had generated along the station, however she had been within her rights, Betas were never excluded from the test but they had never managed to climb to the end of the pole without giving up in the middle.

“ For what ? Now that I think about it, all of these nonsense teams and organizations depending on gender and second gender never meant anything... Look at us... In the end we’re all the same, we all need each other, hell, you’d ask a child to help you if you were that much desperate. ”

Kevin kneeled in front of her, careful to not browbeat her with an unwanted touch or gest she could misunderstood.

“ No... ” She said to him. Her face became miserable... “ No... you’re just trying to be nice... ”

“ Jill, I - ”

“ You knew ? ” Her question was firm, her tone was urgent.

Kevin was about to ask her what she meant by her question, though playing dumb wouldn’t be a good move, he exactly understood what she insinuated and what answer she was waiting for. He was going to be honest with her.

“ No... I swear... But when I saw you earlier you felt off, though I didn’t connect the dots... Jill... It’s confusing for me... I should be the one asking you if... if... ” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Jill’s reaction had been bizarre when hearing the soldiers's allegations as if they had revealed something she wasn't even aware of.

But he couldn't deny that he even himself felt a little something when he'd seen her... Something he'd never felt towards her before. Although he couldn’t scent anything coming from her to confirm what the soldiers had said... He was conflicted.

“ Jill, I don’t know. What’s goin’ on ? ”

Jill’s eyes widened, she was clawing her thighs. She was starting to feel distressed. A part of her wanted to negate everything... But when the mercenaries had affirmed she was an Omega, her towel in hand... She didn’t know what to think anymore... “ I don’t know either ! This is why I’m asking you ! ”

Kevin wasn't a patient man to begin with and Jill was making things difficult for him. He had to be tactless if he wanted to put an end to this misunderstanding. “ Jill. Were you hiding being an Omega or something ? ”

“ I’m not one ! Never was ! They were just blabbering craps ! ” She was angry, she didn’t want to continue this conversation any longer.

“ Then why it’s bothering you ? ” He asked back. His tone was harsh but he wanted her to tell him what she was hiding, otherwise she wouldn’t react like that.

“ It must be a side effect... Yeah, something like that... They must’ve mistaken me or... it’s stress. ” She cruelly wanted to believe each words that came out of her mouth, wanted to convince herself it was a mistake, but when she had seen the towel in the Alpha soldier’s hand, things began to make sense... Though it was impossible, she had been a Beta all her life !

“ Jill. What are you talking about ? What side effect ? Fucking tell me, I can’t help you if you're keeping things to yourself. ”

Her mouth began to tremble, too much happened and nothing made sense at all. Kevin pressuring her like that wasn’t helping either. The police man sighed, composing himself, stressing her more would have the opposite effect.

“ Okay... Let’s say you’re not an Omega, that I've always known you as a Beta, that I didn’t scent any pheromones coming from you, how could you explain what those assholes said ? ”

Jill didn’t answer. She was rewinding the interaction she had with the soldiers again and again and again...

Kevin huffed. Jill was a piece of work, nothing new here. So he decided that if she didn’t want the gentle approach he was going to tackle the matter head on and settle it for good.

“ Let me scent you. ”

Jill’s face reddened, offended by the proposition. Proposing something so intimate as scenting was really bold of him, he obviously knew that scenting someone was considered as a form of seduction, for Alphas it was even interpreted as sexual consent. Of course if she was a Beta then she had nothing to worry about, but it was common knowledge that if an Alpha proposed someone to scent them - even to a Beta - they were definitely courting them.

Now that she thought about it, she had let Carlos " scent " her... No, worse, she had given him permission to do it... She'd obviously tried to seduce him.

Kevin saw her hesitation. “ Look, I’m not gonna attempt anything, just a whiff, see if I can catch anything on you. You trust me right ? ”

Jill’s gaze wandered off for a moment... Then she nodded. As much she wanted to deny everything, a part of her wanted to be sure, wanted to know what was going on with her.

“ Okay... show me your neck. ” Kevin slowly entered her personal space. She tilted her head, apprehension fluttering inside her belly whilst she closed her eyes tightly... The contact of his nose merged with her skin. She gulped, her body warming up fast... The sensation was different from when Carlos had done it, maybe because the intention was different, yet the action was still the same.

Kevin took his time, whiffing the area with pure motivations. He got closer to her skin, now fully snuggled on her neck. Jill moaned quietly, feeling weirdly sensitive... Kevin was just there, not moving, hot gust of air brushing her neck time to time... Oh shit. She wanted more of the contact. Jill desired Carlos’s boldness, the way he had fondled her neck with his nose, brushed teasingly his lips on the swollen flesh while his beard tickled the sensitive skin... Just thinking about him aroused her.

_Fuck Carlos !_

Kevin suddenly withdrew, which was a good thing because she was about to push him away anyway. His face was flushed pink, his breath erratic and an intense gleam appeared in his eyes. Kevin stood up on his feet, he was disoriented for an instant.

“ I - I need a moment... ” She saw him turning away from her, clapping his cheeks and muttering to himself.

“ Kevin ? What’s wrong ? ” His reaction alarmed her.

Kevin sighed, turning his gaze to her. “ Jill... Have you lied to me ? You sure you’re not an Omega ? ” 

“ No ! I’m not Kevin ! ” She said without hesitation. The police man avoided her questioning stare, feeling himself panicking internally. Jill wasn’t aware at all and this was what scared him. “ Have you felt any changes in your body recently ? ” 

Jill remained silent. If she had to list every symptoms and weird sensations she had undergone since the beginning of the outbreak Kevin would probably not believe her. But his question was grave, he wanted a clear answer. Jill nodded pitifully.

“ Holy shit Jill... ” Kevin kept his thoughts to himself, worrying Jill even more. She could talk about the infection and tell him she was probably under the effect of the vaccine, but it wouldn’t erase the symptoms she had acknowledged before... Moreover she couldn’t talk about the infection, she wanted to keep it a secret for now.

Seeing Kevin walking back and forth got her anxious. She needed to be fixed once and for all, if she was still infected then be it, she’d do what she had to, if she wasn't then...

“ Fucking tell me ! What’s wrong with me Kevin ? ”

Kevin inhaled and exhaled. “ Jill... Listen, I don’t understand either what’s going on with you and I know you’re not telling me what you're hiding, but I can confirm one thing... "

 _It won’t please you,_ he thought _._

Stress rose, apprehension invaded her mind, fear churned her insides. “ Spill it. ” She wanted to be over with it. Kevin hesitated, looking evasive, then he crouched in front of her anew, taking her hands into his in order to stop her clamping her thighs to blood.

“ I know you trust me, so I want you to take what I’m gonna say seriously... Don’t panic, okay ? ”

Jill clenched her teeth, not blinking once.

“ I believe you when you say you’re not an Omega, even myself I’ve always known you as a Beta, but I don’t have any knowledges about how genders work... What I can tell is, my instincts never wronged me... It’s faint but this is definitely an Omega’s scent. ”

Jill wrinkled her brows and shook her head, rejecting Kevin’s affirmation. 

“ You’re smelling like one Jill, one who is undergoing a weird heat. I wouldn’t have caught it if... you didn’t get aroused suddenly... ”

Jill tried to remove her hands from his, but Kevin was firmly grabbing her. “ You’re kidding me... ” She whispered her disbelief. “ Are you telling me that I’m presenting ? ”

Kevin couldn’t answer that, it didn’t make sense to him either.

“ No... No it’s not possible... I’m fucking 23, it can’t happen... ” She sounded desperate. She wanted to blame the infection, that the effects had turned her into something else... Yet her stupid memory remembered the feeling of foreign sensations way before she got infected... Her mind turned to a possible infection she could've caught at the mansion two months ago... But why would it manifest now ?

“ Hey pretty don’t work yourself hard, I’ll make you out of the city before anything happen, then I’ll bring you to a doctor. I promise. ” Kevin was such a good friend, had always a reassuring presence to him, everybody in RPD loved him despite sometimes being frivolous. Although as much he tried to make things better for her, all she desired was Carlos's presence instead. Not knowing why, but right now she just needed him to come and help her.

The police officer saw her chest inflating and deflating in a quick pace, betraying her state of mind. “ Jill breathe, don’t worsen your condition. ”

She didn’t listen and stood up abruptly. “ I have to find Carlos... I need him right now... I shouldn’t have left him... ” Kevin could tell she was afflicted, he had to calm her down. So he grabbed her then pulled her against his chest, hugging her firmly. Obviously she tried to break free, but when he released his pheromones, she stopped struggling. Her head slumped on Kevin’s shoulder, rocked by the soothing scent.

It was hard for Kevin to remain impassive, after scenting her arousal a moment ago, he would not lie, she'd made all of the hair of his body stand. But he was thankful that her scent was really faint and that he would need to snuggle his nose on her neck to catch more of it.

At 31 years old, he had laid plenty of Omegas, taken care of several heats, male, female, he wasn’t picky, so in term of experience he was pretty well acquainted with the subject. However, he never had met one with pheromones acting so inconsistently, could it be stress or like she had said... she was surely presenting, most likely both. Like Jill, he was baffled by the idea of her presenting this late, moreover during this pandemic. Something might have triggered her if a dormant Omega gene awoken suddenly.

Being an Omega was a thing, having a heat was another, mostly if she never had one – according to her. This situation wasn’t normal, but who was he to talk about normality or about something he had poor knowledges on.

He didn’t remember his biology courses from his middle school days, and presenting was one of the subject he didn’t remember. The only thing he remembered was that presenting always depended on the person, it could be difficult, easy, long, short, and even the symptoms were aleatory ; while presenting, the heat or the rut could possibly come into waves of arousal before the real deal hit full force, and that one was the worst for Omegas and Alphas but luckily the rarest symptom. However, Jill wasn’t lucky. 

As stressed as she was, Kevin knew that her heat could unleash at any moment, and then her pheromones would be out of control and strong scented to the point that even himself wouldn’t be able to hold back ; or conversely it could never come and remain like that but then her sanity and her health would be endangered. She needed a doctor fast, she was probably at a stage where blockers and suppressants wouldn’t help her, the best he could do now was appeasing her and staying contained, trying to not let any arousal or dominant pheromones leak from him.

It worked somehow. Jill was slouched on his chest totally, the knots on her shoulders unravelling under Kevin’s gentle, soothing scent. She was warm, way too warm for Kevin’s liking, he hoped she wasn’t running a fever in plus of her impeding heat.

“ Better ? ”

Jill didn’t answer, but she indeed felt better, relaxed... And she hated that feeling, it was as if it confirmed the reality of her abnormality.

“ For now, I'll need you to stop stressing yourself and stop thinking about it. Until we see a doctor nothing is sure at hundred percent on what's happening to you, so let’s not worsen your condition. I ain’t leaving you so – ”

“ Stop doing that... I’m not weak... ”

Kevin didn’t answer to her whisper. More than being an Alpha, a part of him had been raised to always protect people that needed protection, hence why he became a police officer. So, even if she wasn’t weak and he couldn’t deny that, seeing her in this state made him hella protective, it was his nature, he couldn’t help it. Being a woman exacerbated his need to protect her too. 

He made her sit down, then once again handed her the cereal bar. “ Eat for me please. ” His puppy eyes pushed Jill to reluctantly take the baked bar. But her mind was still focused on the fucked up news he had announced to her ; Kevin was reassuring, yet Carlos was all she thought about. The need to have him beside her was becoming unbearable.

“ I need to find Carlos... I have to go back to the police station... ” Her voice was small, tired... She looked paler too. Well, with that amount of dirt, blood and injuries on her face, it wasn’t easy to tell but Kevin obviously noticed a change.

“ You’re crazy, with that freak there and those fuckers, this is suicide. ”

“ I have to ! I’m not leaving the city without Carlos ! ”

Kevin was uncertain, going back to the station was a no go, even less if more of those guys were looking for Jill. But with how much she had begged for that guy, Kevin deduced that he must be really important to her.

“ Eat first, I’m gonna look around the bus and make sure it’s safe outside, then we see what we decide. Okay ? ”

No answer. Decidedly, managing Jill was going to be a pain for his patience. He took the cereal bar from her hand and removed the wrapper, presenting the sweet treat to her bruised mouth. “ You’re annoying... ” She whistled.

“ Yeah and sadly you’re stuck with my old ass. ” He answered playfully.

Jill didn’t have the force to smile at his remark, instead she took a bite out of the bar. While chewing, she didn't realized how hungry she was until now, so she snatched the bar from his hand and ate it vigorously. She winced here and there when she had to swallow, feeling raw even inside her throat.

Kevin seemed content. He was about to get up and do his round but his radio started ringing. The numbers that showed on the digital screen were the ones Jill had given him earlier, someone was calling him through her radio.

What if those mercenaries were trying to know their position ?

He hesitated for a few seconds then made up his mind, in the end the curiosity got the better of him. If it was a trap settled by them, he’d destroy his radio and get the hell out of here with Jill. He took the call.

“ Don’t know who you are motherfucker but you better have a good reason to call. ”

Jill stopped munching on the cereal bar, her attention fully turned to Kevin.

“ Who are you ? ” The voice behind the radio had a calm menacing tone. The rough, hoarse voice indicated to Kevin that his interlocutor was a man, an angry one. He was about to answer in the same harsh tone but Jill intervened before he did so.

“ Carlos ? ”

* * *

Carlos was out of breath, his ribs were hurting him like a bitch, but he didn’t stop until he reached the room where he had left Jill in earlier. Before that, he had looked meticulously into each room he had encountered, seeing no trace of Jill nor other Umbrella’s minions.

When he finally arrived next to the room, he noticed that her scent was indeed non-existent if he believed what the soldiers had assumed. He was about to enter the room, looking for any hint she would have left for him to find, yet, a sound of something getting destroyed had shaken the walls.

It came from downstairs. Carlos spun promptly, directing himself towards the basement, noticing the absence of the barricades. His stomach fluttered with fear, imagining the worst. Jill had grown on him through these nights, more than he reasonably should get infatuated with her. Not like he could fight it, Jill infested his mind for a reason that he desired to ignore. Even putting it in the delirium of these events wouldn't change the fact that Jill was all he thought about, and that, long before he had known she was an Omega or was in heat.

So he ran the stairs, taking big risks by not even checking the place in his precipitation, making loud noises as well. His recklessness bit him straight in the ass as his negligence had attracted an old enemy of his.

Crawling on the ceiling of the hallway basement, Carlos didn’t notice the creature until he was thrown against the wall by an enormous wet tongue. In addition of his right shoulder bumping brutally on the hard wall - surely tearing his stitches -, his arm had been covered in numerous tiny scratches, as if the tongue was barbed with short spikes.

Carlos hadn’t had time to cry the pain that he had to roll in order to avoid the creature that was about to pounce on him. It was that creepy crawly again that Carlos seemed to attract like a magnet.

“ You again ! ”

He fired at it, but it kept jumping frenetically, dodging all of his bullets. His position of aim was bad, so when he tried get up he unfortunately left an opening for the creature to claw his back. Luckily his tactical vest had protected him from an unfaithful wound. However, he knew he couldn’t avoid the next hit in his half crouched position.

Then out of nowhere, someone began to shoot the creature which fell lifeless on the floor, holes decorating its head. Carlos was relieved... though, not for long.

“ Looks like Umbrella’s soldier boys can't even clean up their mess. ”

A feminine voice that Carlos didn’t recognize surprised him, obliging the young soldier to seize his hand gun and aim at her. She was doing the same. One look at her was enough for him to acquire information on her persona. The way she was dressed – sun glasses, high heels stilettos, trench coat and tights under it – would put Jill to shame. The woman wasn’t injured at all, even her tights weren't frayed, holding itselves together. Impressive.

“ Who are you ?! ”

“ I should be the one asking that question, but what’s the point in doing it if I already know who you are. ” She revealed mysteriously.

They looked at each other for a moment, each of them analyzing the other. Carlos could obviously tell she was an Alpha, not the kind he liked, he had enough experiences with this type of Alpha woman to give someone a valid reason for his distrust.

Out of sudden, a door banged behind Carlos, both's attention were diverted to the noise, waiting for the intruder to turn the corner, aiming at them for good measure.

It was Leon. The boy aimed at them when he saw two weapons pointing at him. Then when he noticed who they were, he lowered his gun, but it made Carlos switch his aim to the woman. She did the same.

“ Ada ? ” Leon said, surprised.

Carlos frowned. But the named Ada talked first. “ You know him Leon ? ”

“ Yeah, he’s with me. Please don’t shoot him. ” 

“ So you may know that he is working with the people who caused all of this. ”

That bitch was turning Leon against him. Carlos tightened his gun, pressing his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

“ Was. I'm not working with them anymore. ”

She smirked, mocking his supposed innocence. “ Tell me more about it. ”

“ Come on both of you, let’s not complicate things. ” Leon was trying to be rational, finding Jill and Claire was his priority. 

“ Well, you should say that to your new friend here. But if you ask me, he doesn’t seem like a guy you should trust. ” Oh yeah, Carlos knew her kind very well, she was a fucking manipulative Alpha woman. _Don’t fall for it Leon._

Carlos chuckled. “ Why because he should trust you instead ? ” He threw an up and down glance at her, heavy with sense. “ You seem doing well... No scratches, no blood, still lookin’ pristine... it says a lot about you, right ? ” 

The snarky comment didn’t please her, he couldn’t care less. If he should kill her he’d do it, woman or not she couldn't be trusted. She looked like as if she arrived in the city not long ago, she might plausibly have accompanied those mercenaries... No, he could tell there was assuredly something else about her, but what ?

“ Ada, please. ”

Carlos couldn’t tell what was going on between them, but he remained careful, he'd need to watch Leon's moves from now on. The Omega was well acquainted with her, and her hesitation said a lot about their relationship. 

After clicking her tongue, Ada sheathed her gun. “ I wasn’t about to kill him anyway, but if he tries anything I’ll shoot him. ”

Carlos did the same, she could spare him all she wanted, he wasn’t trusting her for a second.

“ So Leon, I told to get out, what are you still doing here ? ” Ada asked, still staring intensely at Carlos while questioning Leon.

“ Same as you I suppose, surviving. Some armed guys besieged the upper floors, you know something about them ? ” Carlos couldn't tell if Leon was too naive, or dumbly drown to her to the point he acted with insouciance. In one hand it was a good thing, but on the other hand... 

Ada made a gesture with her head, pointing up at Carlos. “ You should ask Umbrella’s boy toy over there, he should know more than me. ”

“ Quit that crap lady, I don’t have time for your games. ”

Leon stepped next to Carlos in hope to ease the growing tension between the two Alphas. Ada wasn’t facilitating things as she was alluringly displaying her scent in hope to get a reaction from Carlos, and she did get one, the Alpha was completely irrupted by her vicious behavior.

“ I saved your ass, you should be grateful. ”

Absolutely not. He would not thank her until he was certain that this Ada girl was not a threat.

“ We’re looking for two women, have you seen any of them since our last encounter ? ” Leon cut immediately any snarky comments about to leave Carlos’s lips.

Ada didn’t answer, instead she turned on her heels and exited the hallway through the parking garage's door. Leon followed after her, but Carlos grabbed him before he joined her. “ You don’t trust her are you ? ”

Leon stared confidently at Carlos. “ We need her, she’s an FBI agent, she could help us stop everything and find the girls. ”

Carlos laughed nervously. If she was what she pretended, then she was about to grill him with questions anytime soon. Possibly the reason why she spared him. Though something was off about her, literally. And the fact that Leon trusted her blindly had surely nothing to do with her working for the government, he was certain that the boy was just appealed by her Alpha scent more than anything. 

“ I ain’t risking Jill’s life over that Alpha woman, you hear me ? ” 

Leon didn’t answer, he understood. Then both passed the door as well. Ada was there, standing in the middle of the bloody mess that was the garage. Carlos's heart raced when he saw the state of the dead soldiers. They weren’t killed by a human, it was something else, big enough to compress the head of one of the three soldiers, strong enough to break the shutter gate of the police station.

“ Oh shit. ” 

It wasn’t enough to qualify the storm that had happened here, but Leon’s words were just. He tried to not let his fear invade him. He trusted Jill, she wasn’t easy to kill, hell, Nemesis had a hard time catching her and in the end it didn’t even manage to put her down.

With a more confident faith, Carlos began to inspect the area. There were shells of remnant bullets everywhere, so a combat had happened here, he thought.

Moving towards the shutter, he saw bullet impacts, someone might have tried to break the door... before something destroyed it. Did she escape ?

He had no clue, but he kept looking. Carlos trailed his path towards the dead dog lying next to a police car. The animal had been shot, but wasn’t infected. Then Carlos's eyes noticed Jill’s weapons scattered everywhere, not far from the dog.

He rushed towards the place, finding a towel next to her radio... Suddenly he remembered what the soldiers had said about it... He picked it up and brought it to his nose... He almost choked on the strong enticing pheromones he smelled. The scent made him dizzy to the point he had to hold himself against the car in order to not fall. _Shit ! Her scent is freaking strong !_

His dick twitched earnestly in his pants, obliging him to throw the towel away as to not make a fool of himself in front of Leon and Ada. Like one of the soldiers had said, no traces of her pheromones anywhere, only the towel was drenched with her luscious fragrance, as if she never had been there... _They've used the dog to find her._

“ She’s gone if you’re looking for the Omega. ”

The “ FBI agent ” talked loud enough for him to hear the information... Now he really began to doubt her. Had she been looking for Jill as well ? Was she there when everything had happened ? 

“ What do you know ? ” Carlos asked in need of answers.

“ Nothing much. Just that someone was with her when the creature attacked. ” Ada was evasive, not exactly engaging further into the matter. Carlos was sure she was hiding important information.

“ And let me presume... You spied on her instead of helping, right ? ” His biting tone was full of reproaches, that bitch had some balls to tell him that if she was really working for the government.

“ I’ve heard voices, it’s just presumption. If you wanted her safe you should’ve stayed with her or are you looking for her for the same reasons as them ? ”

His teeth cringed, she was testing his patience... No, he was getting angry for nothing. She was right... It wouldn’t have happened if he had stayed with her, or if he had taken her with him... Shit... He was the only moron here...

He ignored Ada’s question but picked up the information she revealed to him. She hadn’t been alone... How could he find her now ?

Even her radio was here... He picked it up. It was still working, then he noticed a new registered number in the digital screen, he recognized his and Tyrell’s but not the last one below... It was recent... They hadn't met anyone since they'd left the hospital so... Maybe it was curiosity, but he had to try and call it. He pressed the button.

[...]

“ Don’t know who you are motherfucker but you better have a good reason to call. ”

A man ? An annoying one on top of that, Carlos thought. He didn’t want to sell himself immediately and ask about Jill, he was going to ask for his identity first, then question him about his affiliation with Jill. “ Who are you ? ”

He wanted answers, so keeping a menacing tone was his key to have them without disclosing who he was. He waited, until a little voice channeled through the radio. “ Carlos ? ”

“ Jill ! ” He couldn't retain his exclamation, relieved but at the same time worried about her whereabouts. “ Are you okay ?! Where are you ?! Who’s that bastard with you ?! ”

Carlos was never careless, always composed whatever the situation he was in, but hearing Jill made him reckless. He almost slapped himself for his stupid reaction, what if the guy behind the radio was holding her hostage ? Acting worried could lead the bastard to use her against him... Though Jill was quick to reassure him.

“ Carlos... I’m okay. Don’t worry. ”

Of course he was concerned by her well-being, shits were all over the place in this city.

“ I’m not in the station anymore, Kevin helped me escape. Mercenaries arrived and... ” Jill sounded sad to him, he’d already heard her voice being strained by the pain, tired or desperate... but it never sounded melancholic. He was about to reply, but the named “ Kevin ” continued in her place.

“ And we’ve been attacked by them. But they’ve got killed by a monster of some sort... Whatever, it was fucked up. Look, I don’t know who you are, but if Jill trusts you then you shall know that she’s in security with me. ”

Kevin rubbed Carlos the wrong way. Not that he doubted him, however after Nicholai he didn’t want to trust anyone with Jill, even less a guy he'd never seen. “ Tsk. It’s not up to you to decide if she’s in security or not. You’re still a stranger to me. ” He didn’t mean to be aggressive, but Jill was in heat and extremely injured, he would not take any words from him until she confirmed herself that she was indeed in security.

“ Carlos. Kevin is an RPD officer, I know him so it’s fine. If he hadn’t been there, I would’ve... What about you ? ”

 _If he hadn’t been there....._ Carlos was glad she didn’t finish her sentence. Just these words sufficed to make his stomach churn. It wasn’t jealousy, there was no place for that sentiment... No, he felt useless. Jill was the only person he wanted to protect and he failed lamentably on his task.

“ I’m... fine, I guess. I was worried about you, did they hurt you ? ” He tried to not show how wrenched he was, keeping his usual tone.

“ It’s nothing. ” Again with that answer. Did she really trust him ? She was clearly dismissing the truth, not even unfolding what happened in the garage. “ Have you had any luck with the tuner ? ”

“... No. It doesn’t work... ” No plans, no escape, no nothing. Helpless and useless.

“ Then forget about it ! You should get out of here too ! There’s a Tyrant lurking around, it's killing on sight ! ”

A Tyrant ? It rang a bell to Carlos. Then he remembered the experiments he'd seen in NEST 1... Oh shit. The news worsened his guilt, he freaking knew that something big was strolling in the police station even so he left her by herself... Carlos shouldn’t feel so protective towards her, Jill wasn’t a damsel in distress, she proved him wrong many times, but Jill was not in a good condition... And still, she was more concerned about him than herself.

“ I’ll manage, don’t bother your mind with me... I’m more worried about you... I - I’m sorry, should’ve stayed with you. ”

There was an uncomfortable blank for some seconds. Carlos waited for any replies, then he heard her sigh.

“ Carlos I... I lied... I don’t feel good... not at all... ” Carlos had a confusing smile adorning his face, he was thankful that she finally confessed to him about her state, knowing she had to put her pride aside to unveil that information ; but at the same time he got anxious, since she’d never told him how she was feeling before, he believed that she must really be at the end of the rope.

“ I’m coming, hang in there _Supercop._ ” 

Out of sudden, Carlos heard her gasp lewdly. It made his cheeks sting. “ Jill what’s wrong ? ”

“ Don’t call me that... Please... Stop with the surname... ”

Her breath was jagged, Carlos understood what was happening. Then he heard the man beside her muttering something he didn’t quite catch. It bothered him to know that another man accompanied her. Whatever his gender, he wished anything but an Alpha. “ Fine. Just tell me where you are ? ”

“ South of the station, in the back street, behind the gun shop. We took refuge in a b – ”

“ Oh fuck ! Oh fuck, fuck ! Move Jill ! Move now ! ”

After hearing Kevin’s urgent order, the communication ended suddenly. “ Jill ?! Jill ?! Damn it ! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how radios work but let's imagine :D
> 
> I was thinking about their escape and what could happen after, and I think I might not go with the traditional motel ! 
> 
> The fandom is kinda dying, I wish more Valeveira stories will pop up soon :C
> 
> (Apparently there's a RE9 in preparation, Capcom really loves their money :D Well I just hope Billy, Carlos, Jake, Kevin and Jill will come back at some point (Jill will come back obviously). I'm not against a Remake of RE5 actually, like a biiiiiigg facelift of the game.)


End file.
